Bound by Love
by Carlsss2361
Summary: Derek and Chloe's relationship is becoming stronger. Family bonds are tested. Old enemies reunite as well as some family.
1. Old Enemies

**Disclaimer: Chloe and Derek slight OOC. **Ending seems kinda rushed. Beginning is kinda boring. **I do not own Darkest Powers.** Even though I wish I owned Derek.** ;)**

**Chloe POV**

I was laying on the couch almost asleep, when someone let out an ear-splitting shriek. I fell off the couch, and ran up the stairs. Screams of terror was nothing new. They barely register above a sigh these days. I get to the top of the stairs and see Derek is already there, of course, and he's . . . laughing?

Yes, everybody Derek Souza is laughing. I look in the bathroom and I expect to see Tori crying over a broken nail (that's happened twice already) but no, I see Simon standing on top of a toilet, cowering from a mouse.

I double over with laughter, and end up leaning against Derek, who is still laughing. Tori comes out of our room, with a pissed off look on her face (surprise, surprise) but that look is quickly erased when she takes a look at Simon, and she collapses on the floor with laughter.

Simon glares at us, Tori and I manage to get our laughter under control. Derek puts his arm around my waist and leans against the wall. Derek doesn't laugh often, but when he does, I love the sound of his laughter. Tori goes into our room and comes back out with a camera. Tori points the camera at Simon and takes a picture. "Tori I swear if I see any of this on Facebook, you are dead!"

"Oh what, you don't want all of your ex-girlfriends seeing this?"

"Yes, I don't want them seeing this. I still have a reputation to maintain." Derek goes into the bathroom, picks the mouse up by its tail and swings it in Simon's face. Simon bats at it with his hand. Simon stalks out of the room, and Tori leaves to finish whatever she was doing. but before she leaves she calls over her shoulder and says, "Chloe, make sure you check your Facebook later."

That just leaves Derek and I in the hall, I take a moment to look him over. His hair doesn't grease up like it used to, so he only takes a shower every day. His face doesn't break out any more now that he is going through the change regularly. And last but not least are his eyes that are the same beautiful emerald green I had seen when I had first met him. Derek catches me staring, I blushed and looked away. He's about to say something when Andrew decides to interrupt "Kid's I'm home!" yells Andrew. When I turn around Derek is nowhere in sight. It still amazes me how a 200 pound werewolf can move so silently.

Simon comes outs and asks, "What happened to Derek?"

"What do you mean?"

"He came into our room with a weird look on his face."

"I don't know."

"Hmm, well anyway I'm starving. Let's go see what Andrew bought."

"You go ahead. I'm going to go see what's wrong with Derek."

"Suit yourself." I wait until Simon is in the kitchen when I go and find Derek. I find him in Andrew's study, reading a book about werewolves. "Haven't you memorized that book by heart yet?" I teased. Derek looks up and smirks.

"Almost."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine why?"

"Simon said you came into your room with a weird look on your face."

"Oh that. I was just thinking."

"That was your thinking face?"

"Don't look at me like that. You stick your tongue out when you're thinking about something." I blush and look away. Simon walks into the room. "Hey Derek, Andrew wants you for something."

"Alright." Derek sits the book down on the armrest and follows Simon out the door. I was curious to know what he was reading.

_How You Know When You Found Your Mate._

_There is a strong metaphysical aspect to werewolf love and "marriage," a.k.a. mating or pair-bonding. Wolves form a formal pair-bond via a series of processes and ceremonies that are a combination of natural instinct, metaphysical connections and ritual. This is due to the necessity of providing stability within the Pack—otherwise, every time a mated female went into estrus, her male would be fighting off the entire male half of the Pack. Also, the normal human ways of marking an individual as mated don't work well for lycans. The Pairing process takes place over the space of at least two moons, and often three. In fact, when an unmated wolf becomes Lycaon, he is officially granted three moons to select a female werewolf , after that, the Pack itself will choose his mate by a process described below. This is incredibly important for the Pack, because the female werewolf becomes fertile only after the Marking, and only the Lead pair is fertile, under most circumstances. There are two Marks, the first physical and highly visible. It is triggered by the conscious desire to mate, having found someone who's willing to mate with you, and in part by the moon and the combined metaphysical bond that links all of the Pack._

_The First mark is given on or near the full moon, though there are exceptions to this. This may or may not be a public event, but First Marks are always displayed during the Lycaeus, if they are not created during it. It normally occurs during sex, if the desire between the pair to bond is strong. There is a perception of a flash of bright light and an extremely pleasurable sensation of heat flashing across the skin. Both wolves are left with an intricate, biological pattern across their left shoulder and chest. It looks like a photo of lightning, with all a bolt's intricate side-branches, or a tracing of the nerves or capillaries- a very dense, vining pattern. It's visible as dark pigmentation on light skin or pelts, or a lack of pigmentation on dark skins and pelts. It does not cause any pain and it is not an injury. The intervening time until the second full moon is a more intense courtship period. On the Second full moon, there is a formal announcement to the Pack, and the male Chases his beloved to gain a consummation that's as formal and legal as a marriage license for humans- and far more binding, usually. Most werewolves do mate for life. Separations are not unknown, but they are rare and usually only occur in Packs that are in general upheaval, or among pairs who were created by a challenged Chase._

_Challenged Chase: The period between the time of the First Marking and the Second can be seized as a last-ditch window of opportunity by a spurned suitor to regain lost favor. However, this doesn't include sexual contact by the interloper. That would break the Marking- and normally, by the time a pair is close enough emotionally to trigger the first Marking, the chances of infidelity are minute. If some of the Pack feels like the proposed union is a bad idea, they will join the Chase with intent to interfere. Only the unmated can place the Mark during the pack run, the others who are mated and don't agree with the pairing just try and prevent the pair from meeting. If the moon sets and the pair haven't met up and made the Second marking, the First Marking vanishes. If an interloper wins the Chase, then he/she will break the original Marking and will take the place of the defeated rival as bearer of the First Marking._

_On the next full moon, there is guaranteed to be a challenged Chase between the two rivals and their mutual beloved. Whoever wins that Chase is the beloved's mate. Far more often, however, the Pack agrees with the lovers' choice and follows along at a slight distance as witnesses. The First Marking may be a private event, but the Second Marking is a permanent, metaphysical link that is created from the power raised by the Pack during the Chase, then channeled into the mating pair to form the bond. It is permanent (unless broken before the Pack) and considered a blessing on the union, for it is given by the Leaders and the Pack. It is invisible, unlike the First Mark, but as instantly recognizable by any wolf. It is almost impossible to describe how one knows the marital status of another wolf- it has been said that to try is similar to the task of describing the color blue to someone born blind. It is simply unmistakable, and almost always honored. Adultery among werewolves is extremely rare, as aggression against an interloper can be lethal with the full blessing of the Pack. If the pair becomes that unhappy, they normally dissolve their union by denouncing it in front of the Pack before they seek other companions._

_In the case of a Lycaon who has not chosen a mate within his first three moons, the issue is settled by melee combat between any females who wish to take the rank. The battle can be vicious and often deadly, though most of the less driven combatants will remove themselves from the fray after first injury. There is no mating Chase after the combat, as the victor has proven herself physically and mentally strong enough to dominate the Pack. When the battle is over, the victorious female will join the Lycaon and at first contact, the Second Mark will activate between them. While the choice may have been made for him, the Lycaon will eventually fully accept and come to care for his Loba, as they are compatible in their abilities and desires to lead the Pack. This arranged bond might be chafing for a period, or for life, but there hasn't been an arranged pair separation within the living memory of the Packs._

_It is important to note that the Mating Ritual, including the Marks, only takes place between werewolves. In the case of a wolf pairng with a human or with a lycan of another flavor- no Marks. As it takes two to tango, it takes two wolves to receive Marks. A human and a wolf can shag, shack up, marry, whatever, but they won't have the metaphysical pair-bonding of a pair of mated werewolves. They're just a couple, like any other human couple, as likely to split up and go their own way later as the general population. As for gay couples, while there is no discrimination against same-sex relationships among werewolves, biology isn't socially enlightened. The metaphysical pair-bonding process is to ensure that compatible mates stay together for life, for the cold and pure purpose of being able to make a litter of puppies at the first possible opportunity. So, since that's not going to happen with a same-sex pair, there's no Marking, no mating ritual, no Chases. They simply love each other and stay together, with the fidelity or lack thereof inherent in any human romantic pairing._

Why is Derek reading this? Does that mean he thinks he found his mate? Who is his mate? Derek decides to walk in the room, "What are you reading?"

I drop the book on the floor. "I- uh- N-nothing." He knows I'm lying. Damn this stutter. I am so dead. He walks over and picks up the book. His eyebrows scrunch up with confusion. He looks at me and asks, "Why were you reading about werewolves shifting?"

"What?" He holds the book up for my inspection. Oh thank you god for changing the page. "I was reading about it to see if there was anything to help you get through the change easier." Wow I can't believe I said that without stuttering.

Derek's face softens. He grabs my chin and tilts it up so I'm looking in his eyes, "You don't have to do that. It'll get easier when I start changing more regularly."

"Okay." Derek lets go of my chin and goes to walk out the door, but before he leaves he turns around and asks ,"Did you happen to read what I opened up earlier?"

I shake my head. "No. What were you reading?" I get the satisfaction of seeing Derek blush. With that he leaves the room.

I leave the study to go the kitchen and of course I find Derek there. "Long time no see."

Derek looks up and smiles, his canine teeth flashing under the light. "Yeah, it's been a while. Wanna sandwich?"

"Sure thanks." While Derek finishes making our sandwiches, I grab us two Cokes out of the fridge. We go into the living room, Derek turns the channel to 'The Haunting'. I glare at him, he laughs and flips to a random channel which just happens to be 'New Moon' and the fight seen between Jacob and Paul are on. Derek scowls and I laugh and take the remote away from him and we settle for 'America's Funniest Home Videos'. It's halfway over when Andrew calls us for a meeting. Derek groans but gets up anyway. He lends me his hand and helps me up. When we get to Andrew's office, Simon is shaking with excitement and Tori looks only mildly interested.

"We are going to have other Supernaturals joining us in about a couple of weeks. Old and young. The are going to be every race here. Even werewolves." Derek tenses up and Andrew fixes him with a look. "They will be on their best behavior, Derek. I promise."

"You better." I hear Derek say under his breath. I stomp on his foot. He smiles at me. I smile back.

When the meeting is over Simon says he's going to go take a nap. I smile mischievously, this was going to be fun.

**Derek's POV**

Great. Just great. Like I don't have enough problems to deal with. Finding my lost father. Dealing with Simon's growing feelings for Chloe. Trying to find away to tell Chloe how I feel. This annoying wolf in my head that pops up whenever he wants. Now I gotta deal with freaking werewolves. Yeah my life is just great. I hear Simon wake up from his nap. Then I hear him go into the bathroom and next thing I know he's screaming Chloe's name and I hear her scream, "Derek save me!" I roll my eyes at their foolishness, but I go to help her anyway. Chloe comes bounding down the stairs with Simon at her heel. He's just about to grab her when she jumps into me arms and climbs on my back. She wraps her legs around my torso and her arms around my neck. I grab her thighs.

**Hey our mate feels good.**

_Oh great it's you again._

**I'm here till the day you die. Get use to it.**

_Whatever._

"What did Chloe do?" I ask.

"What did she do? Look what she did to my hair." I look at his hair and start laughing, in his hair were hot pink highlights. Tori comes down the stairs with an avocado mask on. Tori starts laughing and runs up the stairs and grabs the camera she had earlier and takes a picture of Simon. "This is going on Facebook with the other picture." By now we are all laughing and Andrew comes out of his office and shakes his head at us but I can see him trying to hide a smile. Simon and Tori start bickering about putting his pictures up on Facebook. Chloe climbs off my back but I'm reluctant to let her go, but then that would just see weird. She heads toward the kitchen. She calls over her shoulder, "Want anything?"

"Uh yeah I'll have a Coke.

**Damn our mate looks good in those jeans.**

Damn him. I'm tempted to look. I do, the wolf is right she does look good in those jeans. Damn it I gotta stop thinking like that. Chloe comes back with two cokes. I look at the clock almost nine. "Wanna watch a movie?"'

"Only if i get to pick it." We argue over it, we end up doing rock paper scissors. I win, but I still let her pick. Anything to make her happy. She ends up picking 'Terminator'. Chloe falls asleep halfway through it and ends up with her head on my shoulder. Being the gentleman I am, I have no intention of moving it. I fall asleep near the end. I end up laying my head on top of hers. Andrew wakes me up at about 1 in the morning and tells us to go to bed. I carry Chloe up the stairs to her and Tori's room. Tori is snoring very loudly. It's a wonder Chloe doesn't wake up from it. Lord knows I do. I peel back the covers and lay her in.

**Know climb into bed with her.**

_Shut up._

**Oh you wish you in bed with her.**

_I wish I was, but I don't cause I"m not a pervert like you._

**Whatever you say.**

I kiss Chloe on her forehead, say good night to her and walk back to mine and Simon's room. I pull off my shirt and put on my pajama pants and go to sleep. I have a dream about Chloe, we are in a meadow, I'm in wolf form and Chloe's laughing and spinning around in circles. I run around in circles around her, out of the woods comes two beautiful little girls. One has Chloe's hair and my eyes and the other has my hair and Chloe's eyes. Just like that the dream is over cause I wake up with the need to shift. I groan and get up to change to some clothes on the floor. I was debating on whether to wake Chloe up or just let her sleep. I've never shifted without her, except that time I had to rescue her from the Edison Group. It didn't feel right when I shifted without Chloe. Then again I didn't want her being mad at me if I woke her up. I decide to risk it, I crept into her and Tori's room and went to her bed. She had taken her shirt and pants off sometime during the night. I froze, that means she was in her bra and underwear.

**Too bad she's not naked.**

_Oh please not now._

**You should take a quick peek before you wake her up.**

_No, I shouldn't._

**Whimp.**

_Pervert._

I gently shake her and whisper her name, "Chloe."

She wakes up. "Hmm Derek." She colts up in bed and pulls the covers tightly around her body. "Derek?, what are you doing in here?" She sees the silver glow in my eyes and shakes her head and says, "Never mind, you need to shift again. Let me put on some clothes." She starts to get up then looks at me. I stand there like an idiot, until she clears her throat and points to the door. "Oh sorry." I say. She shakes his head and smiles. I smile back and walk towards the door and close it with an inch left open.

**Now look inside.**

_Not that I'm not tempted, but no._

**Do it or I will force you.**

_You can't make me._

Next thing I know, I'm looking inside through the crack. I see Chloe get out of bed. I try to look away but the wolf won't budge. Damn him. I can't help but be a little curious. I see Chloe put on the pants she had on earlier. I love the way they fit perfectly on her ass. Then she does me a favor and turns around so I can see her breasts. That soon ends as she pulls her shirt on. I never noticed before but the shirt has a tight fit. I feel a tightness in my pants. I look down, oh god I have a boner. I just realized something bigger, I'm a pervert. I step back from the door.

_Thanks a lot_, I say to the wolf.

**You're Welcome.**

I roll my eyes at his reply. I start thinking about cold things to help calm me down. The tightness slowly retreats just in time to see Chloe come out of her room with a blanket. We walk quietly out of the house and into the clearing about a half mile away from the house. When we get to the clearing, I start to take my clothes off right away, because the need to shift has become a lot stronger. I take my shirt off and notice Chloe staring at my chest. I look down, there's nothing wrong with it. No acne, no nothing. Just abs and muscles. Just as I am about to say something, Chloe notices what she is doing,blushes and looks away. I wonder why she was staring at my chest.

**In math and science you are a genius, but when it comes to girls you are so completely dense.**

_What do you mean?_

**Duh. She thinks your hot.**

_Does not._

**Then why is she staring at your chest again.**

_Because- wait, what?_

I turn to look at Chloe, she certainly is staring at my chest again. I can't help the big smile on my face. Chloe notices and she slowly starts to smile. "What?" she asks.

"Nothing." I take my pants off and drop to all fours. I look away, I don't throw up anymore but I don't want Chloe seeing my face dis-form. I don't want her thinking I'm a monster. As if she was reading my mind she turns my head towards her and says," You don't have to turn away, I've seen you at you worst and you've seen me at my worst. You're not a monster. You're Derek, the one who cares about his family and friends. Except Tori, not sure." I laugh, but it comes out a bark. I look down, I'm a wolf. I didn't feel a thing, the things this woman does to me. Chloe looks at her watch. "It's about 3:30 in the morning, so we can catch a couple hours of sleep." I grunt in reply. So that's why she brought a blanket. Chloe walks a couple feet away from me. She lays down on the ground and pulls the blanket over. As soon as she is comfortable as she can get, she starts shivering. It is kinda cold out tonight. Without a noise I walk up behind her and curl my body around hers. She smiles and turns and uses my chest as a pillow. One of her hands grabs a clump of my fur and she falls asleep. A few minutes after I fall asleep too.

**Chloe's POV**

I wake up around 9:00 in the morning. That was the best sleep I've ever had. I look around for Derek, I can't find him anywhere. I start to worry, but it quickly fades as I see him, step out of the woods. I run to him. Derek looks well rested and healthy. "Good Morning." I say to him.

"Good Morning." he replies.

"How did you sleep?" He doesn't answer me, instead he brushes a stray piece of hair out of my face and tucks it behind my ear. I raise my hand to keep his in place. For some reason, it feels right. A lot better than when Simon did it to comfort me. "We should probably head back to the house, Andrew's probably wondering where we are."

"Okay." I reply. We started on our way back. Taking our time, enjoying the sun. When we got to the house there was nobody home. I found a note on the table. I picked it up and started to read, Derek came up behind me and started reading over my shoulder. It read:

_Chloe and Derek, _

_I went to the store with Simon and Tori for our guests. Great news they'll be coming here about a week earlier then suspected. I would've invited you two along, but you two were no where insight. We should be home sometime around 11 o'clock tonight._

_Andrew P.S. Derek you're in charge._

Derek's laughing at the last sentence. I throw the note at him and stomp to the kitchen. Derek caught it with ease and followed me to the kitchen. I can feel Derek's eyes on my back. I refuse to look at him even though I'm not mad at him anymore. He spins me around and gives me the puppy eyes. I was cracking, and he could see it. I start laughing and Derek joins in, I end up in Derek's arms. I look up at him, he stares down in my eyes. "Chloe, don't take this the wrong way but you stink."

"Oh really? You don't exactly smell like a rose garden either."

"Fine then how about we both go take a shower, then I will make us lunch. Then we can go do something since you have been lucky enough to spend the day with me."

"Can't wait." Sarcasm dripping in every word but not really meaning it. "Since when can you cook?"

"I can cook. Things like ravioli and sandwiches, things in that nature."

I laugh. "I'll take ravioli and a ham sandwich."

"Okay." says Derek laughing. We go into our designated bathrooms. I hear Derek get out of the shower first. I decide to dress simple today. I pull on tan short shorts and a black long sleeve shirt. My hair was getting longer, it reached just below my shoulder blades. I put on a little mascara and lip gloss. I saw he box of hair dye I bought. I shrugged my shoulders, I opened the box of red hair dye. I was just re-doing my highlights. That god awful black hair dye Derek got me had finally rinsed out. I put in the highlights, waited 15 for them to set. I went to the shower and rinsed it out. I blow dried my hair again, and straitened it. The food was probably cold by now cause I took longer than I had originally planned. When I walked down the stairs, Derek came in and put down a plate of hamburgers. "Funny looking ham sandwiches." I smiles at me and says, "We were out of ham, and I know you don't like roast beef, so I decided to make hamburgers and we can have chips and dip with them."

"Thank you, Chef Derek." He mock glares at me. I laugh at him and go to the fridge to get us two Cokes and the dip. Derek grabs the chips from the cupboard and puts a handful on the plates. We head to the living room and Derek turns on the T.V. Surprising I finish before him. He stares at me in awe, shakes his head and continues eating. I steal one of his chips when he asks," So what do you wanna do today?"

"i don't know. I think for a moment. "Bowling?" I ask.

"Bowling sounds good." Derek grabs our plates and puts them in the sink. I walk to the door and put my black flip-flops on. I realize we have a problem. Andrew took the only car, so unless we're walking, we're stuck. Derek comes and silently holds up a pair of keys. I'm about to ask him where he got them. He was already walking out the door into the shed. Derek waited until I caught up with him and he pulled back the tarp to reveal a motorcycle. I look at him, he shrugs his shoulders and says' "I found it one night and was working on it ever since." He climbs on and starts the motorcycle. It roars to life and he flashes his canine teeth at me. I climb on the back of the motorcycle, he presses on the gas, and I hang on to him tight. We reach the bowling alley on no time. We climb off the motorcycle and head in. The place isn't to crowded, we pick lane 3. I grab a green ball and Derek grabs a blue one. I go first, straight sown the middle and . . . STRIKE! Derek looks at me, I put on an innocent smile on my face and ask, "What?"

He shakes his head and says, "Nothing. I just finally have some competition." He shoots the ball down the lane and he gets a strike. "Simon and Dad were never any threat, but you might be."

"Threat for what?" I ask suspiciously.

He smiles. "I never lost a game of bowling."

"Neither have I." We bowl for a little while, I won two games and Derek wins two games. We decide to do a tie-breaker round after we have a snack. Derek goes and gets us some nachos. A couple of guys walk up to me, I look behind me to see if they were girls behind me. Nope they were walking towards me, I look over at Derek he doesn't notice the guys walking towards me. He's still in the concession stand. The first guy comes up and says, "Hey my name is Gabriel and this is my bud Dean." Dean doesn't even try to hide his leer. I roll my eyes at them and ignore them. I hope Derek gets here soon.

Gabriel rubs my back and says, " Thought angels have wings." I smack his hand away. The other one, Dean, grabs me around the waist and pulls me towards him and says, " I'm new in town. Could you give me directions to your apartment?"

I look over at Derek for help. He turns and freezes when he sees my predicament. I send him a silent 'help me'. Derek comes over and tears the guy off of me. I hide behind Derek, I know he can take both of them with no problem. Derek glares at them, Dean grabs Derek by the front of his shirt. Derek looks down grabs Dean's hand and twists his hand. Dean crumples to the floor in agony, then Derek grabs Dean by the front of his shirt and punches him in the face. I secretly smile, Gabriel helps Dean up and says, "S-sorry man, didn't mean to mess with your girl." Gabriel and Dean run out of the bowling alley. I look up at Derek and smile at him, he smiles softly. I kiss him on the cheek, when I pull back Derek has full blown smile on his face. I look at my watch, it's about 3 o'clock. We have another about another 8 hours. " We have about another 8 hours before Andrew gets home. What do you want to do now?"

Derek looks up at a sign on the wall. "How about the carnival?" I follow his gaze. I see a poster that says the carnival is in town. Monday-Friday 3:30 to 9:00. The carnival opens in a half hour. We would be there right when it opens.

"Let's go." I say. We head out to the motorcycle. We climb on and head to the carnival. We are one of the first people in line. Derek heads the concession guy a 50 dollar bill, that gets us about a hundred tickets. We ride just about every ride. I sit down at one of the picnic tables, munching on nachos while Derek goes to play some of the games. Derek comes back with a black wolf saying, " For you."

"Aww."

"Resemble anyone you know?"

"Hmm, there is a certain gleam in his eye that seems familiar." Derek smirks. Two guys come over to us. One guy says, "Hi! I"m Estaban, and this is my very best friend Heath. I just wanted to say I didn't know I was horny until I sat next to you." Estaban said while looking at Derek. Derek points to his self and says, "Me?"

"Of course you silly," says Heath. "Who else would we be talking to?" I start laughing uncontrollably. Derek looks as if he's about to puke. "Wow its hard to believe that someone as hot as you is sitting here with me!" I get my laughter under control. I look at the time its 8:45. "Hey Derek, the carnival closes in 15 minutes we should probably get out of here." I say.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Derek grabs my hand and pulls me towards the exit. We get out of the carnival in no time. We are now cruising down the highway, looking for a place to eat dinner. We find a small restaurant just off the highway. We go inside the food here smells good. The waiter comes over and takes our order, " Hello, welcome to Oswego Family Restaurant. What would you like yo eat?"

"Um, I would like the steak and baked potato." I said handing her my menu.

"Same here." says Derek. While we wait for our food. I remember what happened back at the carnival. I start giggling. Derek glares at me and kicks me under the table. This makes laugh even harder.

"Stop laughing." He whispers. I manage to get mt laughter under control, but I would slip up every now and again. Our food arrives and we dig in. Once we finish our food, we go back home. Once we get home, it's only 9:30. I ask Derek if he wants to go for a walk with me and he says yes. We walk in a comfortable silence as we follow the trail. We walk into a small pond about a mile from the house. It's a crescent moon out tonight and I whisper to Derek in awe, " Did you know this was here?"

He shakes his head. "No I didn't. If I did this was the place I would have taken you to when I shifted." The wind blows in our direction, Derek catches a scent and he stiffens,

"What?" I ask. I put my hand on his arm. "Derek what is it?" I follow his gaze.

Ramon.

**This is my first story ever. So please nothing to harsh, not yet anyway.**


	2. Interrogation

**Sorry it has been a while since I last updated. Thank you all for the good reviews. I do not own Darkest Powers. Chapter is kinda suckish  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek POV<strong>

When I saw Ramon come out of the woods, I immediately felt the wolf take over. I shifted in about one second flat and stepped in front of Chloe. I crouched down and let out a growl. Ramon chuckled and said, "It seems you have accepted the wolf inside you if you can shift that fast." He was right, when I saw him, I knew he was a threat to Chloe.

I let out another growl. Ramon laughs and phases almost as me. He crouched down and charged full force at me. I sprinted forward, we collided in the middle. I heard Chloe yell my name when we collided. I couldn't allow Chloe to distract me. I was going to kill him to keep Chloe safe. His teeth were going for my throat, I wasn't about to die, not today. Not this way, I had to keep my Chloe safe. Ramon bit down hard on my ankle, I howled in pain. I heard Chloe start crying. I wanted so bad to go comfort her, but the wolf snapped at me to pay attention.

**Don't think about her now, kid. Right now you need to focus on keeping her safe.**

_For once I agree with you._

I put weight on the ankle Ramon bit. I winced in pain, but I could deal with it. By now Ramon was circling me, looking for an opening. I risked a glance at Chloe_, _she was climbing a tree. Good, that means she was some what safe. I heard her talking to someone. I caught Liz's name in there. She had summoned Liz, I looked back at Ramon just in time to see him pounce.

I had the perfect chance to grab him by his throat, but then a floating tree limb hit's Ramon on the back of the head. I look over at Chloe. She smiles at me, I can see that she is still crying.

Yet again, I let Chloe distract me, and Ramon bites down and drags me into the woods. I hear Chloe scream my name and start climbing down the tree. I struggle to get free, but it's no use. Ramon intends not to let go. I let him drag me to where ever he takes me. The wind shifted to our direction. I smelt werewolves, I tensed up. This is not good, not only am I a pup yet. Ramon has the upper hand. There is no way, I'll be able to fight my way out of this. I just hope Chloe didn't follow me.

**You know that's not true.**

_I know, I can still hope though. Do you know where he's taking us?_

**I'm inside your head. How the hell am I supposed to know?**

_Just asking. By the way, do you have a name?_

**Rafe.**

_Well then I can stop referring to you as the 'wolf'._

**Thank god. it was getting annoying.**

Ramon stumbles out of the woods, and into a clearing. He drop me in the middle. I winced as I put weight on my ankle. It was still a little sore, but not as bad as before. I take in my surroundings. There are two other werewolves in the clearing, I growled at them. The female one laughed and said, "Feisty little one, aren't you pup?"

"Just like his mother." The male said.

My mother? How did they know my mother? Does this mean my parents might possibly might be alive?

"Has the same green eyes as her, too." he said.

I tel out a growl so fierce that the male and Ramon took a step back. The female stood her ground. She came right towards me, with an amused look in her eyes, and said, "Why don't you phase back so we can talk face to face?"

I didn't do anything, just stared at her.

"No?" she said, "well that was the polite way, but now I have to do it forcefully." She grabbed my head, and commanded Rafe to shift back. I felt my bones start changing. My fur retracting and my face returning to normal. Ramon had also shifted, he threw my boxers and pants a me.

"I would've grabbed your shirt, but it was ripped to shreds, so you're gonna have to deal with it."

I put on my boxers and pants. I looked down at my chest, there were a couple of cuts and bruises. They would be gone in a couple of days. " How do you know my mother?" I growled at the female.

"Let's talk about what I wanna talk about then I will answer your questions. Maybe. First if all you may call me Angel." 'Angel' had hair that was so blonde that it was almost white. Her eyes were a pale gray.

"This is Thomas." said Angel. Thomas had dirty blonde hair and eyes so brown they looked black.

**Kid they are Alphas, just do what the want and hope you don't get killed. **I heard Rafe say.

_Gee, thanks for the advice_.

**No time to be a smartass right now. We need to get out of here and find Chloe before they do.**

At the mention of Chloe's name, I couldn't smell her anywhere. Good that means she was nowhere near here.

**That just gives us more trouble trying to find her.**

_If I survive._

**Stop being so pessimistic.**

_I'm not being pessimistic, I'm just a realist._

**Whatever you say.**

Angel says, "We just want to talk to you Derek."

"How did you kill Liam?" said Thomas.

"I broke his neck," I mumbled.

"Accidentally?"

"Yes." I don't know why they're asking me this. I'm sure Ramon already told them about how I killed Liam. Though I'm sure Ramon edited it a little. Thomas and Angel had an amused look in their eyes.

"Well that's all the time we have for now. Derek, one more thing do you want to know where your parents are?" I'm guessing from the look in my eyes that she had the answer she was looking for.

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out. Remember we'll be back." Angel and Thomas disappeared into the woods.

"As a parting gift." Ramon's hand transformed and he raked his nails down my chest. I screamed in agony, then I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

After walking around aimlessly around the woods for an hour, I finally found Derek. He was collapsed to the ground, I ran over to him.

I shook him while saying his name over and over again. he finally regained consciousness. He tensed up and sniffed the air. He relaxed when he didn't smell any werewolves.

"How you doing?" I said to him.

He chuckles. "Doing alright. Chest hurts a little."

"Probably." On his chest were three claw marks starting at his right shoulder and ending just above his abs. I stuck out my hand and helped him up.

He sniffed me and said, "You're bleeding."

It wasn't a question but I still answered with, "Yes, I kinda fell down out of the tree almost 20 feet down. I hit a few tree branches on the way down." I smile sheepishly. I look at my watch, Andrew and the others would be home by now. "Andrew and them should be home by now."

Derek nodes his head and says, "We should probably clean the cuts on your arms."

"Yeah, of course cause the three claw marks running down your chest aren't important or anything." My voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Finally! You agree with me!" he exclaimed. I couldn't help myself, I had to laugh at that. Derek smiles at me, and we started on our way home.

The lights were on in the living room when we got home. We walked in through the back door. Derek lifts me up and sets me on the counter and reaches under the sink where we keep the first aid kit.

"Roll your sleeves up." He ordered. i did as he said knowing he won't take no for an answer. I stared straight ahead because being so close to Derek was making me light headed. "All done." Derek said after a few minutes, he starts to walk away.

I reach out with my hand to stop him and say, "Uh yeah no. You have werewolf claw marks going down your chest. You're not going anywhere until I patch you up." He glares at me, I glare back. I must have been convincing or he knew I wouldn't back down. I think either option will do. I grab the sterilize wipes and start cleaning the cuts.

Derek hissed, I'm guessing it didn't feel the greatest. I finished with the wipes and grabbed the bandage wrap thing and the cloth stuff. **(I don't know what they're called.) **I put the cloth stuff against the cuts and said, "Hold that please."

Derek put his hand over mine, I look at him. He smiles softly, I smile back. I wrap the bandage wrap thing around his torso. Once I was satisfied with it, I started working on his little cuts. "It looks like one is going to need stitches." The claw marks on his chest hadn't been deep like this small cut was. I reach up pointing to his left temple. I reach for the stitches in the first aid kit. Derek grabs my hand and says, "Chloe, I am not letting anywhere near my head with a needle."

I smile sweetly at him and say, "Derek, my aunt is a doctor. She taught me how to do stitches."

He looks at me skeptically. I bat my eyelashes at him. Derek breathes out through his nose and growls, "If I bleed to death, I'm blaming you."

"Relax. It only happened twice." I joked. He wasn't laughing. I finished with the stitches and put a strip on it.

"There all done." Derek smiles at me, leans forward, and kisses my forehead. He says, "Thank you, Chloe."

I'm touched at his gentleness and rest me forehead against his and say, "You're Welcome."

I hear the door open and Tori screams, "What the hell?"

Derek and I just stare at her. I hop off the counter and sigh. I lean against the counter with Derek. Simon and Andrew came in to see what Tori was screaming about. Simon looked surprised, then hurt, then angry. Andrew just looked impressed . Andrew makes an okay sign with his hand. I smile, I look up at Derek. He's blushing, I look back over at Simon. He still looks angry, I see Derek shake his head at him.

I didn't understand at first but then I got it. Simon has a crush on me and he was jealous. His face softened, and he nodded at Derek in understanding.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

Simon thinks something happened between me and Chloe. Nothing had happened, but I wish something had happened. I was getting tired of Simon flirting with her, she is MY mate.

**Your just to god damn scared to tell her. **Rafe said.

I ignored him. Tori, Simon, and Andrew had noticed the bandages on Chloe's arms and my torso.

"What happened?" Andrew yelled. I look at Chloe then answered him and said, "When we were on the run, we got separated at one point. Simon and Tori were on the bus. Chloe was supposed to go, but being the stubborn little necro she is, she stayed behind with me." I smirked at Chloe, she was glaring at me. I laughed and continued, " We were walking and I got the scent of two other werewolves. There names were Liam and Ramon. We were on Pack territory so they were going to kill us. I was fighting them, trying to keep them away from Chloe. I accidentally broke Liam's back and Ramon got pissed. he almost killed me until Chloe stabbed him in the leg." I look down at my favorite little necro recalling the memory. I smile faintly, Chloe blushed and looked away. I chuckled and continued on with the rest of the story. "Ramon backed off then and told us he'll be back. I was changing in the clearing when I caught his scent. Chloe climbed a tree. When we were finished fighting, Chloe started climbing down the tree, but fell about 20 feet the rest of the way down, she hit a few tree branches along the way. That would explain the bandages on her arms. I have a bandage around my torso because he raked his claws down my chest."

I edited the story a little , not telling them about the Pack leaders showing up. I didn't want them to worry, and I prayed that Chloe would stay quiet. I looked over at her, we had a silent argument . I saw the fight leave her eyes. She wasn't happy about my editing, but she remained silent.

"Why was Chloe there?" Simon yelled. "She could have gotten more hurt then she already is."

I stared at him calmly, then said, "It's just a habit, she was there for everyone of my changes except when we were fighting the Edison Group. Plus she would have came anyway. I just didn't need the hassle of her walking around the woods aimlessly, and it would save me the trouble of finding here." I got a punch in the arm from Chloe. I pretended that it hurt. "Ow."

She shakes her head at me then Tori says, "What is the big bad werewolf afraid to go in the woods alone?" she cooed in a baby voice. I stare at her blankly.

"What?" she said. "It was called 'sarcasm'. Are you familiar with the term 'sarcasm?" she teased.

"Yeah very." I said, while flashing my canine teeth at Chloe. She smirked then winked at me.

"Did you kill him? Ramon I mean." Andrew asked worriedly.

I shake my head and say, "No. He got away."

Andrew lets out a breath of relief.

"Are we done with the interrogation?" Chloe asked some what annoyed. I coughed to cover up a laugh.

Andrew smiles tightly and says, "Yea we are. For now."

"Great," she says with fake enthusiasm. "I'm going upstairs. Derek? We need to talk."

I shuddered. Chloe can be really scary when she wants to be. Simon smiles thinking I'm in trouble. Which I probably am. I still glared at him. His smile quickly faltered and he paled. Now it was my turn to grim smugly. Simon glares at me, it did nothing to affect me. he realized this too and dropped the glare.

Chloe grabbed my hand, I closed my hand over hers. It fit perfectly, Chloe looked down at our joined hands. I was suddenly nervous that she would take her hand out of mine. She looked there for a few more seconds before I felt her hand tighten in mine. We walked out of the kitchen together. Simon glared at our joined hands, my smile got even bigger.

Chloe led me upstairs, down the hall, and towards her room. Rafe instantly perked up and started sending me mental pictures of me and Chloe in compromising positions that is not fit for public viewing.

She closed the door behind us. This images started getting more graphic and vivid, and he was getting even more excited if that was humanly possible.

**This could turn very interesting.**

_Please. Not now._

**Your in a room with a hot girl with the door closed. Something is bound to happen. Not to mention she's on her period so your hormones will be kicked into overdrive. I can smell that she is horny too, so if she trys anything DO NOT STOP HER!**

_I don't have to be told twice._

While I was having a conversation with Rafe, Chloe just got done saying something.

"What?" I said.

Chloe looked annoyed that I wasn't listening. "I said why didn't you tell them about the Alphas?"

"Because I didn't want them to worry."

"They deserve to know."

I breathe out through my nose. "I am not telling them and neither are you._"_

Chloe glares at me. "Yes I am and you can't stop me."

She really shouldn't have said that. She starts to get up. I grab her around the waist and throw her on the bed. She starts struggling with me, she's stronger than she looks. We somehow become entangled with each other. I stop what I am doing immediately, my only thoughts are is her womanhood pressed against my man hood. I place my hands on her hips to keep her in place, she doesn't seem to mind. She puts her hands on either side of my head. Her hair is falling forward so it hangs like a curtain around her head. She doesn't move from the position and slowly lowers her head to mine.

We are just about to kiss when Simon comes in the room_. _Simon looks utterly horrified. He takes off down the hall. I push Chloe off of me while yelling, "Simon, wait!_"_

I run off down the hallway, with Chloe at my heels.

**Simon's POV**

I can't believe Derek would do that to me. I thought he was my brother. Sure I have had plenty of girlfriends before, but Chloe was different. She didn't throw herself at me like all the other girls. Derek said there was nothing going on between them, then I walk into Chloe's room seeing them nearly kiss. I knew I should give Derek a chance to explain himself, but I was to upset. I heard Derek chasing me down the hall_. _I run outside to see Andrew talking to my dad. I forget about Chloe and Derek for a moment because seeing my dad is better than anything right now.

My dad turns around just in time before I give him a bear hug. I hear Derek and Chloe come out of the house. My dad lets go of me and goes to hug Derek. I hear Derek introduce Chloe to dad. I can feel Derek and Chloe's eyes on me, I refuse to look at them. Dad looks at me and then at Derek. I see out of the corner of my eye that Chloe grabs Derek's hand. Understanding dawns on Dad's face.

"Simon?" my dad says, "We need to talk." Uh oh. I hear the order in his voice. I walk towards the house. I made the mistake of looking at Derek. The look of pain is so clear in his facial expression, I nearly crumble. I look at Chloe, she has the same look on her face. I look away from them.

We pass Tori on the way inside. Dad seems surprised to see her, as if he knows her. After a moment he continues to follow me into the house. We walk into Andrew's study, Dad closes the door to give us some privacy.

"Why her?" Dad asks. I was surprised at his bluntness. I decide to play dumb.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know damn well what I am talking about Simon! Why out of all the hundreds of girls you dated, why are you fighting over this girl with Derek?"

"She's different." I mumbled.

"That doesn't answer my question. The one girl your brother has showed attraction for. Why can't you let him have her?"

"Because," I yelled. I have never yelled at Dad before. This was not the way I pictured the family reunion. "She's different. She doesn't throw herself at me like all the other girls. She's funny, smart, beautiful, she treats me like real human being." Dad still doesn't look convinced.

"This is the only girl your brother has the slightest bit of attraction for. Derek has always put you before himself. He was there to protect you, when I didn't. If you don't stay away from that girl, you are in big trouble. I will not let you ruin your brothers one chance of happiness."

"Your taking Derek's side in this?" I asked him bewildered.

He fixes me with a glare. "Yes I am." With that he left.

I knew one thing was for sure. I was going to fight for Chloe, even if it meant ruining my relationship with Derek.

I don't care what the consequences were.

I, Simon Bae, will win Chloe Saunders heart.


	3. Information

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, thank you for those who put me on their story alert, and thank you all who put my story as one of their favorites. **

**I'm not sure if I should bring Aunt Lauren into the story or if I should say she died in some accident. I'll let you guys decide. Some of Angel's POV is from Kelley's website. I have no intention of stealing her work, it was the only way to make the next chapter work.  
><strong>

** I do not own Darkest Powers, all that is belongs to the wonderful Kelly Armstrong.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I can't believe Simon saw us. I was also mad at him for interrupting. I like Derek, not him. Just as we were about to kiss too. I swear I am going to knee him in the balls the moment he starts to flirt with me. **(Thanks for the idea suzi1811.)**

I head downstairs for breakfast. I see Simon and Mr. Bae sitting at the table. "Morning Mr. Bae. Morning Simon." I say.

I don't expect Simon to answer me but he surprises me by saying, "Good Morning, Chloe." he says in a super sweet voice. I narrow my eyes at him. He's planning something.

I see Derek come in the kitchen, I heart gives a flutter. He tenses up when he sees Simon.

Simon says to him, "Morning bro."

"Morning." Derek says gruffly. He gives me a 'what the hell' look. I shrug my shoulders at him. I had no idea what Simon was planning, why he had a sudden change of heart.

I looked at Mr. Bae, he was glaring at Simon. Simon was just sitting down eating cereal.. I looked back at Derek, he shrugged his shoulders. I walked to the fridge while saying, "Mr. Bae, do you want some orange juice?"

"Chloe you can call me Kit and yes I would like some." Kit said.

"Simon?" I asked.

"Yes please." He replied.

"Derek?"

"Yea." Derek was making eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. He smiles at me and cracks two more eggs into the pan. Memories of last night started flashing through my mind.

I opened the fridge to hide my blush. I got out the orange juice and poured four glasses. I took two off them for Kit and Simon.

Derek had finished cooking our breakfast and was now sliding them on to our plates. I grabbed our drinks and Derek grabbed our plates. As I was about to sit down, Derek pulled out my chair.

I looked up at him, he winked. I winked back and sat down. He pushed me in and set my plate in front of me. Our chairs were so close that on more than one occasion our hands would brush together or our elbows would bump into each other.

After I finished I got up to put my plate and glass in the sink, Simon got up and followed me.

"So Chloe," he said. "You must be pretty tired."

I turned around and said, "Why?"

"Because you've been running around in my head all night."

Kit started choking on his food, Derek was pounding him on his back while glaring at Simon. If looks could kill.

Staying true to my word, I walk towards him. Simon smirks, expecting something different, and meets me halfway. I brought my knee up and it made impact with his groin. Simon groaned, he grabs his twig and berries and falls to his knees to the floor. **(Again thanks for the idea suzi1811.)**

I look at Kit and Derek, their expressions blank but I see the approval in their eyes. Especially Derek.

Tori chooses that moment to walk in the kitchen. She went into her purse and pulled out her camera. I heard the click of the camera as she took a picture. She lowered the camera while saying, "I am going to end up with an album dedicated to Simon on Facebook if he keeps this up."

I walked out of the kitchen, someone was following me. I didn't turn around to see who it was, I knew it was Derek. I continued to walk out of the house, into the woods and into the clearing where Derek fought with Ramon.

I turned around to face Derek but he was nowhere to be found. Then I was lifted into the air and spun around. I heard Derek laughing, I joined in with his laughter.

Derek put me down on the ground and pulled me to his chest. I reached up to his nose now, so I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you," he said and leaned down to kiss my head just as I turned my head up.

Our lips connected.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I froze. I wasn't ready for this, but apparently she was because she started kissing me. I thawed out and started kissing her back.

The wind picked up and I smelt Simon close by. I opened my eyes and saw Simon spying on us through the bushes. I smiled into the kiss, and grabbed Chloe's hips and pulled her closer. I heard him break a stick.

I chuckled. Chloe pulled pack. "What?" she said with a smirk.

I nodded in the direction of Simon. Chloe looked, Simon saw us watching him and he bolted.

Chloe laughed. I leaned in to kiss her again but she quickly turned her head so I kissed her cheek.

"Tease." I said to her. She laughed again, grabbed my hand and we started walking back to the house. It took twice as long as it should have because we made more than a few stops on the way.

She opened her mouth to say something then closed it. This happened five times before I said, "Just spit it out."

"A-are w-w-we b-boyfriend and g-g-girlfriend now?" she said

"If you want us to be."

She leaned in to kiss me. It turned out soft but soon it became hard and desperate. We broke away to breathe. Stupid air.

"I take that as a yes." I said.

Her entire smile lit up her face. We walked back into the house. We went into the living room, in the middle of the floor were for backpacks filled with school supplies. Oh please no.

Dad and Andrew were smiling nervously at us. Dad stepped up and said, "We are going to be staying here for a little while, so we didn't want you guys to lose your education. Derek your schedule has been modified to fit your level."

"How," I said calmly, "in the hell is Chloe going to school? She still has half a million dollars on her head."

Dad silently held up a box of red hair dye.

"I picked out a color that will actually match Chloe's eyes and skin tone." Tori said while looking at me.

I ignored her and continued to stare at the box of red hair dye. I was trying to picture Chloe with that color hair. Whatever Rafe saw, he was getting excited.

"How is Derek supposed to go to school? The people still think he's my supposed kidnapper." Chloe said.

"There's an easy solution to that," Dad said amused. "Derek gets a haircut."

Everybody looked at me. "Fine." I grumbled. "When?"

"Tonight. You start school tomorrow. Chloe you also have to dye your hair tonight.**"**

"Okay," she said. "Let's start with your haircut right now. Your wounds should be healed up now too."

I let her drag me to the bathroom. I took off my shirt and discarded it somewhere in the bathroom.

"Keep your clothes on, wolf boy." I heard Tori yell.

"I am going to kill her one of these days." I said to Chloe.

"Be nice." she said to me. She started unwrapping the bandage from around my chest. She took the clothe and threw it in the garbage. I looked down, there were three faint pick scars left. They will be gone by this afternoon. Chloe took the strip off of my temple. I looked in the mirror, there was nothing there.

"Okay, you're all healed up." Chloe said. "Why don't you sit on the bathtub and I'll start giving you your haircut."

"Whatever you say." While she was giving me my haircut, my mind started wondering to when I was talking with the Alphas. I never knew my parents, but the way Angel was talking, she made it sound like my parents might possibly be alive. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy with the life I have now. My dad had come back into my life. Simon and I weren't on speaking terms at the moment, but oh well. I was pretty sure I would have never met Chloe if I hadn't been adopted. Hell, I'm even happy that Tori is in my life. How screwed up is that? Still, that doesn't mean I never wondered about my real parents. Angel had said she would be back. I was debating on whether to follow her trail and talk to her again, or if I should stay here and wait for her to come again.

My thoughts had now started to wonder to Chloe, who was almost finished cutting my hair. She was actually doing a pretty good job. She styled my so it stood up about an inch. The back of my head wasn't completely shaved, just enough so my head was covered. She had evened out my sideburns, so now they were only half an inch.

"Do you like it?" she asked some what nervously.

I smiled at her to reassure her. "I love it." I said, and I meant it. I don't have to brush it out of my face anymore.

She draped her arms around my neck and leaned against my back and put her chin on top of my head. "What are you thinking about?"

It was no use lying to her so I said, "I was thinking about what the Alphas said."

"You never really told me what they said."

"Nothing much, they asked me how I killed Liam and they told me my parents might possibly be alive."

She met my eyes in the mirror. "They told you your parents might be alive?"

"Indirectly. I was thinking of tracking them tomorrow."

"You can't. We start school tomorrow, remember."

I hung my head. "Shit that's right. If I go on Friday, their scent might be there. Depends if it rains during the week."

"It's spring."

I sigh. "I know."

"Chloe? Derek? Can you come here for a second?" I heard Dad yell.

I stand up, Chloe doesn't let go, instead she wraps her legs around my hips.

I walk down the stairs and into the living room. Dad turns around and smiles at our current position and says, "Okay, first of all. Are you two together?"

"Yes." We both chorus.

"Good. Now the reason I called you down here is because you will need an excuse as to why you are all living together. Derek, you and Simon already have an excuse. Tori will be Simon's twin sister, since they look like each other. And Chloe you are Derek's girlfriend living with him. Let's just hope they accept it.

"So Derek and I can make our relationship public?" Chloe asked excited.

Dad chuckled. "Yes you can."

Chloe squealed and hugged me tighter. Rafe was getting excited, and again he started sending me mental images not fit for public consumption.

"You two can go now." said Dad.

We headed upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel's POV<strong>

I walked into the house and sat next to Thomas. Our boss was late, as usual.

I sigh. "Where the hell is he?"

"you know he's always late. He's going to yell at us."

As if on cue here comes our boss, Parker, and he does not look happy.

"It was a simple order," Parker yelled. "A simple order, I told you two mutts to get information on Derek Souza, and I told you not to make contact. Yet you do the opposite."

"Actually, we did get information on him. You yelled we did the opposite of what you said, but we inly made contact." i said.

Thomas elbowed me. "Don't be a smartass." he whispered.

"Well," Parker said, his voice going beck to normal, "at least you did something right."

"Surprisingly." came a new voice. I looked over at the door, there stood Brandon, Dalton, and Tyler.

"Howdy, boys." I said to them. "What are you doing here?"

"To prove that this guy you are tracking is not a Cain. First of all, Parker just said his last name is Souza not Cain." said Brandon.

"Well maybe this will change your mind." I slapped down a picture of the pup. They came forward to look at the picture. Dalton glared at me. "Aunt Jackie has lighter hair."

"Yeah," said Parker, his eyes softening. "but he has the same green eyes as her. He also has his father's hair color and same scowl."

"He's not easy on the eyes." said Tyler. He was right, the picture I have was taken when he lived at the Lyle house. His hair was long and hung in his eyes, which was okay giving the state his face was in.

"He looks different now," Thomas said. "His face is cleared up and he's had his hair cut. This photo was taken today." In the picture, the pup was sitting on a bathtub with his girlfriend.

"Are you sure he's still gonna be there if we try to get him back?" Parker said.

"Trust us," I said. I put down a better picture of the girl. "Wherever this girl goes, he follows."

"Let me guess," said Brandon. "He has a crush on her."

"No actually she is his girlfriend as of today. They are actually mates, but she doesn't know that. He does."

They looked surprised at that. A perky blonde with red highlights mated with an anti-social nerdy werewolf.

Tyler still looked skeptical. "Are you absolutely positive that he is a Cain? I can't picture Aunt Jackie being part of some experiment."

"I didn't." Speak of the devil. "I fell in love with Gage and well you know what happened after that." Jackie and Gage stepped into the room.

"I didn't know they were experimenting on Supernaturals until it was too late." said Gage

Jackie picked up the photo of Derek. She smiled softly and motioned Gage forward. "Our son." was all she said.

"Can he change," said Gage. "Nothing worse than a werewolf who can't change. It happened to a cousin of mine. It teared him apart. All that probing they did could have done something."

"He's already changing." said Thomas.

"At sixteen?" said Dalton. Jackie, Gage, and Parker looked impressed. Changing at the age of sixteen wasn't unheard of, but it was rare.

"Doesn't matter," said Tyler. "He's still just a pup."

I smiled at him, he was really going to hate this. "Have you ever heard of a guy named Liam? Ran with a guy named Ramon?"

There was silence in the room. "No? Well they were hired to find him and I guess their strategy didn't work to well. They decided to tease his mate. That didn't fly with him and it provoked him enough to start fighting. His first challenge and he took down an experienced werewolf and made another one think he didn't want the job anymore. We tracked down Ramon and he helped us track down the pup. Ramon actually did damage to him thanks to Thomas and I's strategy."

Now Jackie, Gage, and Parker were practically beaming.

"That's not all," said Thomas. "The tinkering around in him made him into some sort of super genius."

"That's nothing," said Tyler. "That's just book smart."

Only it did, the Cains weren't known for their their brains or their looks. They were known for their numbers and muscle. This kid had it all. Strength, brains, and looks. He was a deluxe package.

"What," Jackie growled, "kind of damage did this Ramon fellow do to my son?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Just a couple of bruises and cuts. Nothing he couldn't handle."

Gage picked up the photo of the girl. "What is her name?"

"Chloe Saunders. She's an extremely powerful necromancer. They experimented on her too." Thomas said.

"And this is Derek's mate?" said Jackie.

I nodded. Jackie turned to Parker. "Then she _will _be a part of this pack. Isn't that right, Dad?"

Everybody looked at Parker. He looked nervous. "But she isn't a werewolf."

Jackie grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "I think you might wanna rephrase that."

Parker gulped. "What am I saying? Of course she will. Anything for my grandson."

"That's more like it." Jackie said smoothing out his collar.

"Where is he staying right now?" asked Gage.

"He is currently staying at a house with his foster father and brother. His mate, some other supernatural, and a friend of his foster dad's in Oswego, Illinois."

"So in other words he's halfway across the continent." said Parker.

"That isn't going to be a problem now is it?" said Gage.

"No not at all." Parker said somewhat nervously. "Thank you for the information. You may go back to your own Pack now. We will inform you if we ever need your services again."

"I doubt it." Brandon muttered under his breath.

Jackie and Gage looked happy at the thought of seeing their long lost son soon.

"Goodbye." I said.

With that Thomas and I left.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I was so happy. Derek and I could make our relationship public. I am going to have to keep an eye on him. What with his looks, no doubt he will attract half of the female student body. I was in my room trying to pick out an outfit for my first day of school tomorrow. I couldn't decide on anything, so I yelled, "Tori!"

She came in. "What?"

I waved to my closet. "I need your help."

She smiled. "I thought you would never ask."

I laughed. Since we escaped from the Lyle house, Tori and I have become really good friends. She still has her moments every now and then. She picked out a pair of faded blue short shorts with a hole on the top of the right thigh and a black tank top.

"Simple yet sexy." she said.

"Thanks." I said

I look at my watch, almost 2 o'clock. "I guess I should dye my hair now."

Tori nods. "I'm gonna go and pick out my own outfit."

We head in separate directions. I open the bathroom door and lock it. I read the directions on the box. It was pretty much the same as the hair dye Derek got me when we were on the run. I applied the hair dye and waited 25 minutes. After it was finished I rinsed it out then blew dried my hair. I avoided looking in the mirror.

After I was done, I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. I blinked a couple of times and rubbed my eyes. I looked hot!

I smiled, wait until Derek saw me.

I walked down the hall towards Derek's room. I knocked on the door. "Yeah, come in Chloe."

I opened the door. Derek turned around and he froze with his mouth open.

"See something you like?" I said to him.

He unfroze and flashed him canine teeth. Yep, definitely going have to keep my eyes on him at all cost.

Derek took two giant steps toward me, cradled my head in his hands and kissed me.

I didn't think much after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave it as a cliff hanger. I hate cliff hangers, don't you? Anyway, please please review. <strong>

**Chlerek-Forever**


	4. Trouble

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I am going to introduce the new Supernaturals in the upcoming chapters. If you guys want to you can submit an idea for a Supernatural. If you are then you need to include their age, looks, gender, and their talent. If you guys don't want to, then just enjoy the chapter. Again thank you all for the reviews. **

**If I make some mistakes, please don't be afraid to point them out. I won't be mad. LovelyLightOfAVioletNebula already pointed out some mistakes I had in the some of the chapters.**

**I don't own the Darkest Powers Trilogy. Sadly. **

**~Chlerek-Forever  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Simon's POV<strong>

Okay so obviously flirting with Chloe didn't workout so well. My throbbing groin being poof of that. I guess I should go and apologize to her, so she will forgive me, then I will get another shot with her. Hopefully.

I was wandering around the house in search of Chloe, I saw her come out of Derek's room with a smile on her face. I stopped dead in my tracks, my hands balled into fists. Derek was making it harder and harder to get to Chloe. I guess I was going to have to drive a wedge in between Chloe and Derek if I was going to achieve my goals.

I walked into Derek's room intending to 'apologize' for my actions. He was lying across his bed with his arm over his eyes. His breathing was a little faster then normal. Lucky bastard. "Hey Derek?"

He lifted his arm up so he could see me. "What?" he said in a grumpy tone.

Okay so he hadn't forgiven me for this morning yet.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry for the way I acted this morning. Dad was right, I've dated hundreds of girls and Chloe is the only girl you've liked, so you can have her. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." I said in my most sincere voice.

I hid a smirk. Derek looked absolutely happy, he looked me dead in the eye and said, "Fuck off, Simon."

He shot me a glare and leaned back.

I tried a different approach. "Derek, I promise you. I am not lying, I am giving up on Chloe. Its obvious she doesn't have feelings for me besides friendship." I shrugged my shoulders, hoping he would by it.

He moved so fast I barely saw him move. Derek slammed me against his door and said in a deadly voice, "You and I both know how competitive you're Simon, especially when it comes to girls. There is no way in hell you would give up that easily, especially when it comes to a girl like Chloe. I know how much you love blondes." He pressed me even tighter against the door. "If you don't stay away from Chloe, you will get hurt. You may be my brother, but I will hurt you if come between me and Chloe. Oh and don't ever lie to a werewolf. We can tell if you lying, a person's heartbeat increases when they are lying. Yours was so loud I'm surprised the whole house didn't hear it."

My breathing turned erratic, Derek had never threatened me before, even when he was mad at me. Plus he can tell when I am lying, this was going to be harder than I originally thought. He must really care about Chloe.

I shook myself mentally and got my breathing under control. "I will fight for her. I don't care what Dad says."

Derek shoved me one more time and backed off.

I opened the door and ran right into . . . Tori.

Busted.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

I am so going to kill Simon. "Come with me. Now." I growled at him.

He gulped. I stalked off down the hall. I was so angry at Simon that sparks were flying from my fingertips.

I walked into my room and stood at the foot of the bed. Simon walked into the room with caution.

Smart boy. Nothing worse then a pissed off witch.

"Tori, have I ever told you how pretty you look today?" he said. He choked on the word 'pretty'.

I slammed him across the room and locked him in place with a freeze spell. I was so pissed, there in no way he is going to hurt Chloe like that. Chloe and I have become closer then ever. She was like a sister to me. "What the hell was running through your mind when you said that, Simon?" He didn't answer me, so I continued. "You said so yourself, Chloe has no feelings for you whatsoever."

He threw a glare at me. "I was the first one who liked her when I saw here at the Lyle House. When Derek saw here he thought she was some ditzy blonde. All that changed when we got separated. If I got separated with Chloe and not you I can guarantee I would be with her.'

His words didn't phase me at all. "You don't understand what you are doing. The kind of damage you will be inflicting."

"Tell me. Tell me, Tori. What is so bad that I can't go after Chloe? It's just a crush, they'll probably break up, she'll come crying to me. Derek will move on and Chloe and I will live happily ever after."

Simon made it sound so simple, he always did. "It's more than just a crush, you don't understand the severity." I turned away, but then remembered something he just said. "And Chloe is not some prissy little princess that will go crying to someone just because some guy broke up with her. You need a reality check Simon, because it seems to me that you don't understand a thing about Derek and Chloe."

I undid the freeze lock and walked past him and out of my room, into Chloe's room. Chloe was on top of her bed painting her toe nails a midnight black color. "Nice color." I told her.

I sat on the other end of her bed and started painting mt toe nails blood red to go with my outfit for school tomorrow.

"Thanks." she said. I looked her over. Her hair was mussed, her clothes were wrinkled, and her face had a flush to it.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You made out with Derek didn't you?"

Her eyes looked like a deer caught in headlights. A blush crept all the way up to her head to her freshly dyed hair.

"W-what makes y-y-you say t-that?" I heard her quietly curse her stutter.

I smirked. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Then I started fake sobbing and threw my arms around her. "My little Chloe is growing up."

I started laughing, she shook her head at me and joined in my laughter.

"I have no feeling for him," I said. "But Derek has gotten way hotter then when I first saw him at the Lyle House."

She smiled. "I know he is." She got a starry look in her eye.

I smiled. "You got in for him so deep."

"Yeah I do." she said.

I know this is going to upset her. "Do you know if anything happened to your Aunt Lauren?"

Her smile faded. I mentally cringed, I hated it when she didn't smile. When Chloe isn't happy, then Derek isn't happy. When Derek isn't happy, nobody is happy. "I don't know I haven't heard anything from her. I haven't seen her ghost either, so that's a good sign, I guess."

I smiled at her weak attempt of a joke. At least she was trying to be happy. I regretted saying anything. I tried changing the subject by saying, "Do you like Simon?"

Her face twisted in anger, I'd rather see her angry than sad. "No! I absolutely despise Simon right now. How dare he try to flirt with me?"

Perhaps that was the wrong subject to bring up. We finished painting our toenails when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Chloe said.

Derek walked in and stopped. "Oh. I was hoping you would be alone."

Chloe looked over at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, I can take a hint." I said. I walked out of the room walking on my heels.

Derek went in and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

Derek closed the door and came to sit next to me on the bed. His nose wrinkled and he made a face. He looked at the bottle of open nail polish. Oh the chemicals were burning his nose. I quickly screwed the cap on was about to get up and put it away but Derek had already took it out of my hands and stood up to put it away.

While he had his back turned I pulled down my camisole so it showed a little cleavage. A little help never hurt. Ever since I had my period I had grown a lot taller and filled out in all the right places. My boobs had gone from an A cup to a C cup. My butt had grown firmer as Tori pointed out a while a go. My torso had gotten curvier and my hips had a nice shape to them.

When Derek turned around some of his buttons on his shirt had been unbuttoned. They weren't like that before and they were more than a little distracting.

Derek sat next to me again and leaned against my headboard. We stayed silent for a few minutes. Not an awkward silence but a comfortable silence. That was until Derek wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest.

I cuddled against his chest and sighed happily. **(Who wouldn't!)**

"Do you want to go out?" Derek blurted out.

I looked up at him. He had a look on his face that I couldn't describe, then I got it. He was nervous that I would say no.** I wouldn't. ;)**

I pretended to think about it even though there wasn't much thinking to be done. "Hmm . . . yes."

He looked like a little kid on Christmas morning. "Let's go then!"

I laughed at his eagerness. He grabbed my hand and towed me off the bed and out of my room. We ran down the stairs and put on our shoes and jackets. We were about to walk out the door when we were stopped by Simon.

I gritted my teeth. Simon was really starting to annoy the hell out of me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"On a date." I said before Derek could say anything. I wasn't going to let Simon ruin this for me and Derek.

"On a date?" he repeated. His eyes darkened and then he said, " I don't think you guys should be going out in public for a while. The Edison Group is still after us and not to mention the Cable. Plus it's getting late out."

"Late?" Derek said. He looked at the clock behind Simon's head. "It's only 12:30."

"They won't need to worry about that," came a new voice. We all looked up the stairs and there stood Kit. "For one thing," he continued. "Chloe's hair has been dyed and Derek has had his haircut. If anything were to happen Derek could just protect Chloe A werewolf is a lot stronger then a sorcerer. I have faith in him."

I stifled a laugh. Not only did Kit give us permission to go out, he had just defended Derek and dissed his own son. Derek and Simon knew this too because Simon was glowering at Kit and Derek was smiling at his dad and smirking at Simon.

"You two go and have some fun. You two deserve it. Simon? There are some dished that need to bed done."

"Come on, Dad. You and I both know how dangerous it is for them to go out in public right now. Especially Chloe. I know Derek can take care of himself. Hell he took care of both of us when we got separated from you. But Chloe can't handle herself at there."

I glared at him, all I saw was red. I stepped forward and slapped his across the face. I may be small but I have been getting fighting lessons from Simon and Derek.

He held a hand up to where I slapped him and rubbed it. Then Kit said, "Out in public in general, or out in public with Derek?"

Simon didn't say anything, with one more glare at Derek, Simon stalked off towards the kitchen.

Derek stared at him in fury, I swear he was going to burn holes in Simon's back.

His gaze softened when he looked at Kit. "Bye, Dad. And thanks.

"Bye, Kit." I said.

Kit smiled at us and said, "Goodbye you two. Have fun."

He closed the door behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I was still thinking about Simon when Chloe and I were walked into town. Chloe would cast me glances every now and then but wouldn't say anything. Well, my guess it that she got fed up about my non-talking.

"Derek," Chloe whined. "It's 1 o'clock and you haven't uttered a word since we left the house."

"Hm." There I said something. Sorta.

Chloe stepped in front of me and put her hands on my face. "Derek, please stop thinking about Simon. Just for today."

"I can't." I admitted.

Chloe got a devious look in her eyes. "Maybe this will help you forget about him."

She stepped forward and kissed me. She pulled away to soon.

"I'm still thinking about him."

She smiled and leaned in again. I wrapped my arms around her to keep her in place. We stayed like that a little longer than the first one.

We pulled away a couple of inches.

"Still am," I said and pulled her back to me.

We stayed like that for a while until an old ladystarted throwing bird feed at us.

"No public displays of affection." she said.

Chloe giggled. "Sorry Ma'am."

The senile old lady's face warmed up. My guess is that most teenagers don't show her respect. "Oh that's alright sweetheart. I'm just a little cranky this morning." She waved at us and left.

"Come on," said Chloe. "I'm starving."

She led us to a coffee shop. We both ordered coffee and a dozen doughnuts. Naturally I ate half of them. Chloe had three. We fed the rest of the doughnuts to the pigeons.

"You know what's weird?" Chloe asked.

I looked over at her. "What?" I said.

"We've known each other for how long and I barely know anything about you."

She had a point. "Well we're gonna have to change that."

We were telling each other everything. About our families, well her family since I don't know my family. She told me about her friends and what it was like at her old school.

I told her what it was like to live with Dad and Simon. How Dad had to change our cellphone numbers every three months.

We talked about our favorite hobbies, favorite colors, our favorite food. We talked about everything until we reached a bridge. We looked out over the river, the sun was just beginning to set.

"What do you want for supper when we get home?"

She was leaning against the railing on her back and I was standing in front of her with my arms wrapped around her.

"Spaghetti." she said smiling.

I smirked. Spaghetti was one of her favorite foods.

I couldn't help myself. I leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss was slow, it was sadly interrupted by a troubled couple.

"Honey." The man said pleadingly. The man was in his early forties. He was bald and not very muscular. He looked like a nerd.

"No Marvin! I have had enough I want a divorce." said the woman. The woman was super model hot. Nothing compared to Chloe though.

The woman continued. "All you ever do is go to work, cook, clean, and take care of the kids. Then you go to bed. Have you ever thought of the trouble I go through prettying myself up for you. You don't even care."

The woman spotted us. "Why can't we be like them. They look happy with each other. I bet you he appreciates what she does for him."

The woman walked off. The man looked over at us. I saw him look Chloe up and down. I angled my body so he couldn't see anything. She was mine dammit. The man's eyes shifted over to me. He said,"Make sure you keep her happy. I pray to God that your relationship don't take a turn for the worse like mine did."

"Thanks I guess." I said to the man. The man walked of towards his so called wife.

I looked over at Chloe. We both burst out laughing. When we got our laughter under control I said, "We should start heading back. It's almost 7 o'clock."

Chloe nodded in agreement.

When we got back to the house, something was terribly wrong.

The police were sitting in the drive way.

We stopped, looked at each other, then ran into the house.

Dad, Simon, Tori, and Andrew were all siting on the couch with two police officers in front of them.

One of the police officers turned and looked at me and Chloe and said, "You two must be Derek Wolfe and Chloe Greene. I'm Officer Trenton."

I gave Dad an 'oh come on' look. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly. Seriously? Derek Wolfe? Give me a break.

"This is my partner, Officer Johnson." said Officer Trenton.

"Kit, what's going on?" said my mate.

Before Dad could say anything, Officer Johnson stepped forward and said, "We have reason to believe you are hiding a kidnapper here and his victim." He grabbed a folded up newspaper that had a picture of Chloe on the front when she still had a blonde hair.

Officer Johnson showed the picture to the rest of them. Dad stood up and said, "What makes you believe we have them here?"

"We have witness accounts saying they saw this girl at a carnival, bowling alley, and a restaurant. We also say we have reports saying they came into this house and didn't come back out."

People saw us the day we had the house to ourselves. Damn it! How could I have been this stupid? I should have remembered that she had a half a million on her head yet.

Dad had gone pale. "Well officers, you can feel free to look around, you won't find them here."

Officer Trenton nodded at Officer Johnson. Officer Johnson started towards the stairs.

"Now would you mind telling me why two grown men are living alone with four minors? Are you two some kind of pedophile?" Officer Trenton said looking at Dad and Andrew.

Dad and Andrew looked appalled. "Of course not!" said Andrew. "We are not some pedophiles."

Andrew motioned Dad closer to him. Andrew grabbed Dad's hand and said, "We're gay." **(I have nothing against gays. I am very good friends with some of them and some of my family members are gay too.)**

Dad's face went from pale to a sickly green color. Simon's mouth was wide open, and Tori was having a fit trying not to laugh. I looked over at Chloe, she was the same as Tori, except Chloe had better control.

I kept my face blank but on the inside I was dying with laughter. Rafe was too.

Andrew continued talking. This should be good. "We can't have kids of our own. So we adopted. Isn't that right, baby?"

Dad looked like he was going to puke. "Yes, that's right. Honey."

Andrew smiled and grabbed Dad's butt. Dad's face looked like he was going to murder Andrew.

Tori and Chloe started giggling uncontrollably. Simon and I's shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter.

Officer Trenton looked uncomfortable."I'm terribly sorry. Johnson! Did you find anything?"

Officer Johnson came down the stairs. He shook his head.

Officer Trenton clapped his hands. "Well," he said. "Once again, I am terribly sorry for the intrusion. We always have to follow up on a lead. You know, be thorough."

"Kit and I are going to be very thorough, when you two leave. Isn't that right, my dear?"

Dad glared at Andrew. "Yeah. Very thorough. In more ways then one."

I couldn't hold it in any longer. Simon and I started laughing, the girls laughter got even louder.

"Can I join you?" asked Officer Johnson. He looked hopeful. Everybody froze, even Officer Trenton, who was halfway to the door.

Tori, Simon, Chloe, and I started laughing again. Simon's face was turning red from all the laughing. Eventually Dad and Andrew joined in on our laughter.

Officer Trenton dragged Officer Johnson by the ear. Officer Johnson was saying ow all the way out the door.

As soon as they left the driveway, Dad punched Andrew in the mouth and said, "Never put me through that again. And never ever grab my ass again."

Dad went upstairs with the rest of us laughing.

Eventually everybody drifted off and went to bed.

Chloe and I made out for a while before she kicked me out of her room saying she needed to get to sleep cause our first day of school was tomorrow.

I went to my room and went to bed.

All in all, a pretty good day.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Just a reminder I am going to be introducing the Supernaturals in the upcoming chapter. If you want to see your own character in the story all you have to do is gice me their name, age, gender, and their ability. Don't forget to review! Goodbye for now.<strong>

**~Chlerek-Forever  
><strong>

**~Chlerek-Forever**


	5. School

**So sorry for the very slow update. I had a little bit of a writer's block, so I am sorry if this chapter is sucky in the beginning.  
><strong>

**Thank you all for the reviews. I do not own Darkest Powers.**

**~Chlerek-Forever**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I woke up to the blaring of the alarm clock.

"Ugh." I said. I read the alarm clock. 6:00 o' clock in giant green numbers.

I put a pillow over my head. I picked up the alarm clock and threw it somewhere in the room.

"You know," said an amused voice. "If you don't want me here, you could have just said so. You don't have to throw you're clock at me."

I smiled and flew up in bed.

At my doorway stood Derek fresh from a shower. **(Muy Caliente!)**

He had on a black button up shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned. He had on a wife beater underneath the button up shirt and a pair of navy blue jeans.

We would match perfectly. Derek came in and tried to kiss me. I almost let him before I covered my mouth.

Derek looked hurt, I quickly explained. "I haven't brushed my teeth yet or taken a shower. I stink."

Derek's expression relaxed and he kissed my forehead.

I got up and grabbed my clothes and ran smack into Simon.

He looked down at me. "Oh hey, Chloe? I have a question for you."

I sighed. This can't be good. "What?"

"Is your dad a baker?"

I was lost. "No, why?"

"Because you got some nice buns."

I was horrified. When was he going to stop? I raised my hand to smack him but then got an idea.

"Hey Derek? Can you come and beat up Simon for me please?"

Derek stepped out of my room. "With pleasure."

Simon's eyes widened and he took off in the other direction.

I smiled. "Thanks Derek."

"Your welcome." he said. He passed me and leaned down to kiss my forehead then continued down the hall.

I walked into the bathroom, locked the door, started the shower, and let the warm water cascade down my back.

I started massaging my shampoo and conditioner in my hair, thinking of my Aunt Lauren.

I hadn't received anything from her, not a single thing. Her ghost hadn't visited me either, so that meant she might possibly be alive being tortured my the Edison Group.

I shook my head mentally. I wasn't going to think like this on my first day of school.

I rinsed the shampoo and conditioner out of my hair. I was surprised that there were no knocks rushing me out the door.

I put on my clothes and started on my make-up. According to Tori, I don't need much make-up. A little concealer and mascara was all I needed.

After I finished my make-up, I set to fixing my hair. I brushed it then blow dried it. I curled my hair into loose curls.

When I was presentable, I headed downstairs for breakfast. Derek had just finished making me cereal.

I smiled. He smiled back and kissed me good morning.

"Morning Beautiful." he said.

"Nice touch." I said smiling. I started eating my cereal.

"Believe it or not, I picked up a few things from Simon."

At the mention of Simon, my mood plummeted. Derek saw the sudden shift in my mood and changed the subject.

He cleared his throat. "So um, are you excited about meeting the new Supernaturals in a couple of days?"

My mood brightened a little. "Yes." I said finishing my last bite of cereal.

I set the bowl in the sink and wrapped my arms around his waist and he pulled me to his chest. "I'm guessing you're not to excited about some of the newcomers being werewolves."

The frown on his face stated the obvious.

He was about to say something but then Kit walked in.

"Chloe? Derek? I need to talk to the two of you."

The tone of his voice didn't sound happy.

This can't be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

Something was wrong with Dad. I could smell that he was nervous about something.

"Dad what is it?" I asked.

"Andrew told me you had a little run-in with some Alpha's. Is this true?"

Rafe wasn't to happy. **Might as well tell him the truth.  
><strong>

_Yea your right._

"How much do you know?" I said

"Not much." he replied.

I then explained to him of what happened the night. When I got to the part of my parents, Dad was kind of flakey.

He cleared his throat. "So um, your real parents are alive then?"

"They made it sound like they were alive, but they didn't out right tell me."

His eyes saddened. "Dad even if they are alive, you will always be a father to me."

He cheered up a little bit, but not much. "Thank you, son."

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Chloe asked.

"Yes. I know Simon has been more then a little annoying, but this isn't like him. He would have stopped long ago. Chloe you've only known him for about two months, but Derek you've known his since you were five. Have you ever seen Simon act like this? Ever?"

I shook my head. He was right, Simon would have stopped long ago if he couldn't get the girl. He would be hurt for like a week but then he would get over it and start asking out other girls.

"So what does that mean then?" Chloe asked.

"It means," Dad said. "I think there is something wrong with Simon."

"What do you think happened to him?" Chloe asked.

Dad shrugged his shoulders. "It could be anything. He could have been hypnotized. He could have been poisoned, or it could have been a spell that went wrong."

**Him and Tori were practicing spells out in the yard a couple of days ago. Maybe one of the spells backfired and hit him.**

_Maybe._

I repeated what Rafe said.

"It's a possibility." Was all Dad said. "Now enough with this for now, you don't want to miss your first day of school."

I looked at the clock. "It's only 6:43."

"There's no such thing as getting an early start." he said.

"But-" I started to say until Chloe grabbed my hand.

"Derek. Drop it. We'll talk about it later."

I was about to start protesting again until Rafe interrupted.

**She's right kid. Drop the subject.**

I sighed. _Fine._

Dad looked relieved. "One more thing before you go." He held up a pair of car keys and threw them at me.

Naturally I caught them in midair.

"Whose are these?" I asked

"Yours." he said. "Andrew and I are gonna have to use our own cars to get to and from work. So Andrew and I pitched in and bought you a truck."

I was speechless. I couldn't believe they did that.

Chloe nudged me in the arm. I mentally shook myself.

"Thanks." I said. I stepped forward and hugged him.

He seemed surprised but he didn't hesitate in hugging back. We both opened one of our arms so Chloe could join us. She smiled and joined the hug.

A few moments later, we all stepped back. "Well," Dad said. "I'm going to be late for work. Have fun at school." With that he left.

Chloe and I stared at each other for a few moments. Mine wandering to certain places.

She punched me in the arm. I looked up at her. Uh oh, she caught me. She put her hands on her hips and started tapping her foot.

"What?" I asked. I wasn't going to apologize for it. I change into a wolf once a month and my hormones are kicked into overdrive. Cut a guy some slack. It's like a girl on her period.

**I love it when she is on her period.**

_Me too._

I haven't kissed Chloe when she is on her period and I'm antsy to try it out.

**Just wait until you have sex with her.**

"What?" I said.

"I said we're gonna be late for school." Chloe said. She had a pissed off look to her face. I hadn't realized she was talking.

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled.

Her face softened just a fraction.

I was too distracted by what Rafe said that I don't remember getting in the truck, or getting to school.

Sure enough we set out late because of Tori and Simon. Tori didn't set her alarm clock, so it was a bitch getting her out of bed.

Chloe volunteered to wake her up but I stopped her because I didn't want her getting hurt.

She rolled her eyes at my over protectiveness and went in anyway. I told her she could go in there if I could go in there first to deflect any thrown objects. The first time we tried waking her up she threw the first thing she could get her hands on, which happened to be a shoe.

Again Chloe rolled her eyes. She's been hanging around Tori to much. Except when Tori rolls her eyes, it's annoying. But when Chloe does it, it's downright sexy.

Then of course, Simon started complaining that I got a truck and he didn't.

The truck was actually a good one. It was just a plain black truck, nothing new or anything. Definitely in better shape than some of the cars in the parking lot.

Most of the cars were like mine, nothing new and nothing old. Most of the cars were parked in the back so I had to park in the front near the school.

I looked at the clock, fifteen minutes till the bell rings.

Tori was practically bouncing in the back seat when she saw a couple of guys walk in front of the truck.

One of them noticed and winked at her, he noticed Chloe and winked at her too.

I bit my tongue to stop a growl.

Chloe saw me glaring at the guy so she grabbed my neck and brought my lips to hers.

It only lasted for about two seconds before Simon cleared his throat and said, "C'mon we're going to be late for class."

Chloe shot him a glare but climbed out anyway.

The guy clearly got the message because he nodded at me as we walked past him. I sent him a silent nod back.

I looked at the clock when we entered the building it read we had ten minutes left.

We were still getting stared at. When we first arrived everybody and I mean everybody, even the teachers were staring at us.

Simon and Tori split from us to go and find their lockers. I stayed with Chloe seeing as our lockers were only a couple rows away from each other.

"Can I see your schedule?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, can you?" I said handing her my schedule.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Cute."

"I know."

She took my schedule and skimmed over it.

"You know, if you were in normal math and science we would have the same morning schedule. We have two classes in the morning and one in the afternoon. We also have the same lunch."

"What classes do we have together?"

"Government, American Literature in the morning and, oh look at that, we have a parenting class in the afternoon."

"What?" I said. Sure enough the last hour of the day.

"Didn't you look over your own schedule?" Chloe asked with an amused look.

I shook my head silently. A shrill ring coursed through the all as school started in five minutes.

"C'mon we don't wanna be late for class."

She grabbed my hand and towed me to my first class.

We kissed at the door of the classroom then she took off down the hall towards her class.

**Damn look at our mate run down the hall in those short shorts.**

I gave a curious glance. _You know we are still going to talk about what you said in Study Hall. I have it 7th hour._

Rafe sighed. **Damn I was hoping you would forget about that.**

I walked into the classroom with a grin on my face which was quickly deflated. The room was full of wanna be nerds.

Rafe let out a growl. One of them was a werewolf.

Great.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

I was sitting in a desk waiting for class to begin. I looked over the rest of my schedule. Sweet, I have computer programming 3rd hour.

I saw Chloe walk into the classroom at last minute.

I waved her over. She looked relieved to see somebody she knew and made her way over.

I thought the look the girls gave me were mean, but they shot daggers at Chloe. the guys were practically drooling.

"Hey." she said when she reached me.

I jerked my head over to the girls and said. "Looks like they're mad because they finally have some competition.

Chloe looked over at them. They huffed and turned their attention to the teacher who had just walked in the room.

The "teacher" was practically a leech. He leered at all the girls in the room including Chloe and I.

I saw him start to undress Chloe with his eyes. Oh boy, Derek was not going to be happy, and for some reason that bothered me.

I tore out a piece of notebook paper, crumbled it up and threw it at him. It hit him in the forehead and the class chuckled.

The gut actually had the nerve to look over at me and start doing the same thing he was doing to Chloe.

I saw Chloe mouth "thank you" and looked at me with sympathy. I waved her away. I could handle this guy.

Another piece of crumbled paper was lodged except this time it was wet and stuck to his vulture nose. The whole class erupted with laughter.

I looked behind me to see a guy screwing the cap back on his water bottle. He was looking the creep right in the eyes.

The leech glared right back at him. "Mr. Moore, it's the first day of a new semester. Must you start with your antics already?" said leech.

The guy leaned back with his hands behind his head, satisfied with his handiwork. "Of course."

"Well then you can stay after class, Gabriel."

The guy nodded his head. I continued to stare at him. He had sandy blonde hair and his eyes were a mix of different greens and blues. He had a nice natural tan and he was lean but muscular. All in all, a total hottie in my book.

He caught me staring and stared right back.

I didn't look away instead mouthed "thank you" to him and gave him a small smile.

He mouthed back "your welcome", smiled back at me and winked at me.

I turned my attention back to the creep.

"Hello class," he started. "My name is Mr. Leach," Fitting. "and the only reason I am saying this is because I see we have two new students today."

Everybody swiveled in thier desks to our direction.

"If you two young ladies would kindly come to the front of the classroom and introduce yourselves."

Chloe and I glanced at each other then got up to stand in front of the classroom.

Chloe went first. "Hi, my name is Chloe Sa- Greene and I'm a sophomore."

I saw her stumble over her new last name. I looked around the classroom, nobody seems to have noticed. It was going to get some taken used to. Chloe really is a freshman but she complained about not being in the same age group as the rest of us. So Kit crunched some numbers on her birthday and she was able to graduate with us. She was ecstatic when Kit told her.

"My name," I started. "is Tori Rivera and I'm a sophomore. Call me Victoria and you'll regret it."

Gabriel chuckled in the background. I stuck my tongue out at him and his grin got wider revealing a row of perfect teeth.

I'm gonna have to get to know him.

Chloe saw the little scene between the two of us and gace us a thumbs up.

"Thank you Chloe and Victoria." Mr. Leach said. Oh this guy was just asking for it.

"It's Tori not Victoria." I growled at him.

"I don't believe in nicknames, Victoria."

I shrugged my shoulders, I warned him. I raised my hand, smacked him across the face and kneed him in the stomach. The air got knocked out of him in one big whoosh.

"Like I said before, it's Tori not Victoria." I said to him. "Anybody else?"

I looked around the classroom, most of their expressions were shocked all except for Gabriel's.

"No?" I said. "Good."

Chloe and I walked back to our seats and waited for him to get his breath back and when he did, he did what was expected.

"Miss Rivera," he exclaimed. "You along with Mr. Moore will stay here after class and sit there until third hour. And you won't have to worry about other students because second hour is my free hour."

I shrugged my shoulders. It wasn't anything new. I was used to getting in trouble at my old school.

On the bright side I get to spend it with Gabriel.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sooooo sorry for the very slow update. Who do you think the werewolf is? Don't forget to review!<strong>

**~Chlerek-Forever  
><strong>


	6. Parenting Class

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I know it has been a while since I last updated, I've been busy with the holidays, and I am soooooooooo sorry. I promise I will try and update every two weeks maximum. I want to say thanks to suzi1811 for agreeing to be my beta reader. I own nothing of Darkest Powers.**

**~Chlerek-Forever  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

God must hate me because first hour was taking forever.

Every minute spent in here just added to the testosterone filled air. When you add two werewolves to the mix, all hell breaks loose.

Finally five minutes left and the teacher decides to drop a huge project on us.

What made is worse was that the teacher picked the partners and you can guess who I got paired with.

He made his way over to me. He was about a year or so older than me. He had a little lighter then mine and emerald green eyes.

"Hi." I said in a not so nice voice when he reached me.

He grunted as a response. "I'm Tyler Cain."

Cain? That name sounded familiar.

I decided to play nice, knowing Chloe would want me to. "I'm Derek Wolfe."

Tyler chuckled. "What's so funny?" I asked/growled.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Okay class." said Mrs. Beyer. "You and your partner will have to do a report on ten current articles about mathematics, mathematicians, or having a mathematical flavor or aspect. That project will be 20 percent of your grade and will be docked 10 percent for everyday it is late."

"Easy." Tyler and I said at the same time.

Tyler smirked and I rolled my eyes. Okay, I'll admit, he was okay . . . in an irritating kind of way.

The bell rang, end of first hour. Time to see Chloe.

I packed up my stuff and said "Bye."

"What class do you have next?" Tyler asked walking next to me.

I sighed. There was no getting rid of this guy. "Government."

"Oh. I have American Literature."

"I have that fourth hour."

He nodded. "See you around then."

He walked off towards the end of the hall and I walked into Government.

The desks were paired into rows of two. Chloe sat in one of them and she had her feet on the other one. She saw me and waved me over.

I made my way over to her. She stood up when I reached her. I leaned down and kissed her.

"Is that all you got?" she said when I pulled away.

I smiled and sat down.

"Jerk." she said.

"Alright class," said the teacher. "We have two new students today. Chloe Greene and Derek Wolfe. Make them feel welcome and all that other crap."

Chloe chuckled. "I like this teacher."

I nodded in agreement not really paying attention. I was busy thinking about my upcoming conversation with Rafe.

He said I was going to have sex with Chloe. Not like I haven't fantasized about it. Believe me I have, more then I want to admit.

Chloe nudged me in the arm. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Your lying."

"How can you tell?"

"Your eyebrow quirks up when you lie. That and you're blushing a cherry red."

Damn she had me. "I was thinking . . ." I trailed off.

"About?" she inquired.

I grabbed her hand. "About us."

"Good thoughts?" she asked, her voice going down an octave.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to my chest, which wasn't easy the way the desks were put.

"Very good thoughts." I said my own voice going low.

She buried herself deeper into my chest, put her hands on my arms and put her feet on the desk where she had been before.

She started squirming around which didn't help the fact that I was starting to get an erection.

I swiveled in my seat so that my back was to the wall and she was in my lap.

**Rub the upper part of her arms.**

_Why?_

**Just do it.**

I did as he complied. I slowly dragged the tips of my fingers across the upper part of her arm.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back into my neck.

She seemed to like that so I wrapped my entire hands round her arms and rubbed them up and down in a rhythm.

_Got anything else?_

**I don't know. I just guessed. Try touching her in different places. If she tenses up then back off. If she leans into it then keep doing it.**

_Thanks for the advice._

He ignored me after that which meant I was on my own.

I suddenly felt nervous now that Rafe wasn't hear to tell me what to do.

I stopped rubbing her arms and she made a sound of protest.

"Why did you stop?" she whined.

"Because I'm nervous." I admitted.

"You weren't nervous like 15 seconds ago."

"Because Rafe isn't here." I mumbled.

"Who's Rafe?"

I felt myself blush. "You weren't supposed to here that."

She twisted her neck around and raised her eyebrows at me.

I caved.

"Every werewolf has a voice or whatever in their head that gives them advice. They choose a name for themselves and he chose Rafe."

"Rafe." she repeated. "I like that name."

"Just don't like him better than me, okay? He can be a real pain in the ass."

"I could never love Rafe more than I love you. I love you two equally."

My heart skipped a couple of beats. I don't think she understood the meaning of her words.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. I knew she loved me, she realized it after her date with Simon.

Still it was the first time she said it out loud, even if she didn't realize it.

I kissed behind her right ear and I felt her shiver.

"I love you too." I said.

She turned around in her chair completely.

"What did you say?" she asked bewildered.

"I said I love you too."

"Too?"

"When you were talking about never loving me and more then the other, you said 'I love you' without realizing it."

Her whole face turned red and she turned her back to me.

I chuckled and pulled her back to me.

"It's not funny." she said.

"I'm not laughing at that, I'm laughing at you."

She huffed at me but still turned around to face me.

"Why are you angry about this?" I asked her.

"I'm not angry, I'm just frustrated with myself."

"Okay then, why are you frustrated with yourself?"

"Because we've only been going out for a couple of days and I didn't mean for it to slip out. I was planning on telling you in two months. May 23rd to be exact."

I smiled. "I didn't realize there was a certain date. If you want we can pretend this never happened and you can tell me on May 23rd."

She smiled at me and leaned forward and kissed me. "Thank you, Der."

I raised an eyebrow. "Der?"

"Yes. It's short for Derek."

"Whatever you say, Chlo." I said.

She narrowed her eyes. "Good."

After that we tuned back into the teacher.

The rest of the day passed by pretty quickly.

Until seventh hour.

_What do you mean I have to mate with Chloe soon?_

**The Full Moon is almost here.**

_What does the Full Moon have to do with anything?  
><em>

Rafe sighed. **Remember when you read the book on werewolves? You read about mating, what do you remember?**

_Not much._

**Of course. Usually when a werewolf mates, it's for life and a big celebration. The Pack is involved, but since you don't belong to one the mating rules are a little different. You follow the same guidelines you just don't have to fight off the entire male half of the Pack, you won't have anybody interfering and you don't have to have the approval of the Pack.**

_Christ, that much trouble just to be mated?_

**Like I said, a werewolf mating usually are a big celebration.**

I sighed. _All right, tell me what I have to do._

**It's really simple actually. If you and Chloe mate you have to have sex, the only catch is that you and Chloe will have to have the desire to have sex.**

_Have sex? What the hell! We've only been dating for a few days._

**Doesn't matter.**

_Fine. Is that it?_

**That's only the first part of it. When you have sex there will be a bright flash and a pleasurable sensation. You will both have a intricate mark going from your left shoulder to your chest. You two will be the only ones able to see it, and you won't have to worry about other werewolves claiming her as their own because other werewolves will be able to smell when they have mated. _(Sorry if that doesn't make sense.)_ **

_Good ,and the other part?_

**You have to wait till another Full Moon for the Mating Ritual. The Mating Ritual can be public or just the two of you. The Mating Ritual is kinda like saying vows. In sickness and health as long as you both shall live, yadda yadda. Then before you know it you two will be mates for life. Oh a couple more things, after you have sex for the first time you can't have sex until after the Mating Ritual. After the Mating Ritual there is a possibility that Chloe can become pregnant.**

_So what you're saying is that we have sex, wait a **whole **month and_ _then__ we get "married", and after all that is done there's a chance we have a kid?_

**Yeah, that pretty much sums it up.**

_Great._

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I can't believe I told Derek I loved him. I didn't mean for that to slip out.

I mean don't get me wrong, I love Derek with all my heart.

But I had a day picked out and everything.

I knew where we were gonna go, knew what I was going to wear and knew what I was going to say.

I realize that may seem a little O.C.D., but I don't care.

He is my first boyfriend, I want to do things right with him.

I walked into my 8th hour class, which I had with Derek.

I saw Derek in the back, surrounded by girls.

I saw Tori was one of the girls, she was trying to push them back.

The look on Derek's face was priceless, he looked like didn't know what to do.

I couldn't help but laugh softly. Derek heard me and mouthed 'save me'.

I snorted and walked towards him and Tori and the mob of girls.

When I finally broke my way through the blockade, I went and hugged him.

The cluster of girls made a sound of disappointment and walked away.

"Thanks for trying." I said to Tori.

"No problem." she replied.

Gabriel came up behind her and touched her arm. "hey, I saved us some seats."

She flashed him a flirty smile. "Great. Gabriel, this is Chloe and her boyfriend Derek. Derek, Chloe this is Gabriel."

"Hi!" I said.

"Hey." Derek said.

"Hi." Gabriel said back.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Well, bye."

"Bye." Derek and I chorused.

"All right class," said the teacher. "Quiet down and we can get started."

The teacher, Mrs. Davidson, introduced us and told the class to make us feel welcome and to help us out with whatever we need.

"Do you have any classes with Simon?" Derek whispered to me.

"Just Chemistry with him in third hour. You?"

"Gym, during fifth hour."

I was about to respond but was cut off by the teacher.

"All right everybody," she started. "as you all know, today is the last semester until summer vacation."

The class cheered, she silenced them with a wave of her hand.

She looked at Derek, Tori, and I." You three couldn't have come at a better time. This is the most fun and easiest semester."

"Sweet." I heard Tori say.

"Just wait for it." I heard Gabriel say to her.

"This semester," said Mrs. Davidson. "You and a partner will get to take care of . . ." she trailed off.

"Please don't be a doll." I heard Derek mutter.

"Your very own baby!" Mrs. Davidson whipped out a baby doll.

"Shit." Derek said.

"The partners will be a male and female team. I trust that you can find your own partner."

Derek sighed and hung his arm around my neck. "You ready to become a parent?"

I smiled. "You bet. at least it's better than a sack of flour."

"Thank God."

We walked up to the teacher. She handed us two baby girl dolls.

"Congratulations," she said. "You two are one of the two parents that got twins."

"Who are the other parents?" I asked.

"Those two." She pointed to the back of the room where Tori was juggling two baby boy dolls.

Her boys started crying and she handed one to Gabriel while she tried to quiet the baby down.

"By Friday," said Mrs. Davidson. "You will have to have their names and date of birth."

I smiled. "Great."

"Yippee." Derek said with fake enthusiasm.

Mrs. Davidson believed him because she said. "Finally. A male figure actually excited for once."

Derek smiled tightly at her.

I pulled him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the corner of the room.

"What is your problem?"

He looked at me. "I'm not exactly ecstatic about taking care of dolls."

"Well too bad. You took an oath."

He looked at me strangely. "When did I take an oath?"

"When you walked into the room, you took an oath."

"What oath?" he asked annoyed.

Uh oh. He was using his I'm-not-joking voice.

"The oath of my heart."

He raised an eyebrow and he was trying very hard not to crack a smile, but he slipped just a little bit.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine. Why?" I said.

"Because," he said pulling me closer. "You're saying I took an oath of your heart." He put a hand to my forehead. "You don't have a fever going."

I batted his hand away. "Very funny. Never mind how I'm feeling, what are we going to name the twins?"

We looked down at them.

"Hmm." Derek mused. "How about Thing 1 and Thing 2?"

I glared at him.

"What?" he asked.

I huffed, grabbed the other doll from his arms, kicked him in the shin and stalked off.

"Aw c'mon, Chloe."

I refused to look at him.

I felt arms wrap around my torso.

"I'm sorry, Beautiful." Derek said kissing my neck and making me shiver.

I sighed. "Fine, but be serious about this."

He raised his right hand. "I promise you have my complete and utter support." He held out his arms.

I regarded him carefully. He seemed to be telling the truth, I handed him one of the girls.

"Okay. Back to the names." I said.

"How about Arianna and Brianna?"

"Arianna and Brianna." I repeated.

"Or Ari and Bri for short."

I smiled. "That's perfect for them."

We sealed it with a kiss.

The first day of school wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>

So far so good.

Okay, I had to admit, Derek Souza wasn't so bad.

In the short five minutes I've talked to him, he reminded me so much of Aunt Jakie and Uncle Gage.

It makes me kinda ashamed of myself that I'm going to have to kidnap his mate.

Sure Grandpa Parker was going to was going to allow her into the Pack, but we still had to capture her in order to catch him.

The Chloe chick wasn't the first outsider to become a part of the Pack. It was extremely rare for someone who wasn't a werewolf to join the Pack.

According to Grandpa Parker, my great great great great great grandfather, his great great grandfather, was mated to a shaman.

They had kids together and surprisingly they were all healthy and there was nothing wrong with them.

They had four kids together. One was a shaman, one was a werewolf, one was a fire half-demon, and the last one was a necromancer.

With the way things were going with Derek and Chloe, they'll most likely be hitched and have a bun in the oven before they're 21.

First I had to become 'friends' with Derek before I can even get close to his mate.

Once I gained his trust, his mate was mine. Not mine to take, it's just a figure of speech.

Ah. Well, I know what I mean.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

The first day of school wasn't so bad. The only bad thing about it was that I had to spend my second hour with Mr. Leach breathing down my neck.

On the upside I have four classes, and we are now the proud parents of two baby boy dolls.

I had one in my arms and Gabriel had the other one in his arms.

We were walking to my locker and discussing names.

"How about Bob and Marley?" Gabriel asked.

I made a face. I didn't want to pick their names at the first thing that our minds came up with.

"No. I don't want them to be named after a druggie singer."

Gabriel held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Truce."

Gabriel thought for a moment. "Jayden and Kayden?" he asked.

The babies finally stopped crying and they started giggling.

I smiled. "Jayden and Kayden it is."

Gabriel stared at me for a second and then leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked touching my cheek and almost dropping Jayden in the process.

"I'm sorry," he said. "but I couldn't help myself. I've been waiting to do that since I saw you walk through the door."

I processed his words, they kept running through my mind.

I think I stayed silent for too long because Gabriel started stammering apologies one after the other.

I suddenly felt myself blush. Dammit, Chloe's been rubbing off on me.

I put my hand on his stomach. I could feel his well toned abs through his tight shirt, he fell silent.

Gabriel must have seen the decision in my eyes because he became confident and leaned in to kiss me.

Just as we were about to kiss, one of Gabriel's friends interrupted.

"Gabriel my man," he said. "I thought we were gonna go to baseball practice."

Gabriel sighed angrily. "We don't have baseball practice until next week, idiot."

Idiot finally noticed me and looked me up and down and let out a low whistle.

Gabriel punched him in the arm for that.

The guy didn't pay any attention to him. "Who's this cutie?" he said leaning towards me.

I held my breath, this gut had some serious B.O.

"That's Tori." Gabriel said pulling him away from me and stepping between me and Idiot.

I gasped in some much needed air and hid behind him.

I subconsciously leaned forward and sniffed him.

He had a musky smell to him and something entirely his own.

Idiot shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry I interrupted your moment, but I'm pretty sire I'm a better kisser than you."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." Gabriel replied, his voice holding a warning.

Idiot backed away with his hands held up. "Easy man, I thought we were friends."

"I'll never be friends with a dumbass like you. Now get away from me."

Idiot raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything and walked away.

"My hero." I said and meant it.

Gabriel smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. That was Trevor."

"He's an idiot."

Gabriel laughed. He had a nice laugh.

"Yeah." he agreed. "He is."

"Weren't we about to do something." I said trying to obscure, but failing.

He smiled. "Yeah. I think I remember what it was."

We leaned in again, only to have Jayden and Kayden heads bump and they started bawling.

I breathed through my nose. "Unbelievable."

Gabriel and I started bouncing them up and down.

Chloe and Derek walked past us. Derek was laughing his ass off and Chloe was trying not to laugh.

"Chloe," I whined. "Can you please hold Jayden while I get my stuff out of my locker. Please."

She smiled. "Sure."

I noticed Gabriel had gotten Kayden to quiet down.

"How did you do that?" I asked

He turned Kayden around to face me. "A pacifier. World's greatest invention for babies."

I looked at Chloe and Derek's twin girls, they also had a pacifier in their mouths.

I rolled my eyes. Figures.

"What did you name them?" I asked Chloe, grabbing my bag and closing my locker.

"Arianna and Brianna. You?" she said.

"Jayden and Kayden."

"Speaking of Jayden and Kayden." Gabriel said. "How are we gonna work out arrangements?"

I thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"Well," he said suddenly shy. "Why don't you c-come over and we'll talk about it."

I smiled. He stuttered a little.

"Hmm . . . Okay."

His smile was breathtaking.

"De-.' I started.

"Yeah Yeah, I heard you." Derek said.

I put my hands on my hips. "Rude. You should always let a lady finish."

Derek leaned forward and said. "The only lady I see here is Chloe."

I gaped at him. How dare he saw that! I made a grab for him.

He dodged me effortlessly and tore off down the hall with Brianna.

I looked at Chloe.

She was shaking her head angrily at Derek's retreating figure, but it didn't reach her eyes.

She caught me glaring at her and she immediately looked guilty.

"I'll take care of him." she said.

"I'm sure you will." I replied.

She smiled, handed me back Jayden and ran down the hall to catch up with Derek.

I shook my head and turned to Gabriel.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded and walked off down the hall with Gabriel.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sooooooooooo sorry for the very late chapter. I'll try to be better in the future. PROMISE! <strong>

**Don't forget to review, it helps me update faster.**

**Chlerek~Forever**


	7. Fight and Supernaturals

I** know I am so sorry for the slow updates. ****I'm not very punctual. I seem to keep forgetting this. I do not own Darkest Powers.**

**Chlerek~Forever**

* * *

><p><strong>Gabriel's POV<strong>

Left, right, left, right.

I had to remind myself how to walk. I know a lot of girls have crushes on me, but I never really asked any of them out.

Don't get me wrong, I've had girlfriends before. And when I broke up with them, they were always heartbroken afterwards.

I didn't want to break their hearts.

I hate it when girls cry, I can't stand it.

It's not like I broke up with them for fun, I just don't have any interest in them.

Now Tori on the other hand, now she's interesting.

The minute I saw her walk into the room, I wanted to get to know her.

I was just about to kiss her but then fucking Trevor had to interrupt.

Oh well. She was coming over anyways.

I just hope my parents don't hound her like they do with every girl I bring home.

I pulled into my driveway.

I told Tori, "Stay here." and ran to her side and opened the door for her.

"Thank you." she said as she stepped out.

"My pleasure, my lady." I said while taking Kayden from her..

We were walking up the sidewalk to the porch when my little sister, Sophia, came running out of the house with my mom behind her.

My mom stopped when she saw Tori, but Sophia kept running straight into her arms.

"Lucky." I muttered.

"Hi," Sophia said. "I'm Sophia and I'm this many." She held up five fingers.

Tori smiled. She handed me Jayden so she could hold Sophia more properly.

"Nice to meet you Sophia. I"m Tori." she said.

Sophia smiled at Tori. She seemed to remember what she was doing before she got distracted by Tori.

"Gabriel! Tori! Help me! Mommy's trying to hurt me! Protect me, Gabriel!"

Mom looked stricken and started stammering out excuses.

"What?- NO!- I-" she said.

"Mom." I said cutting her off. "This is Tori. Tori this is my mother, Debra."

Tori smiled sweetly at her. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Moore."

"Oh please, sweetheart, call me Debra."

Tori smiled again.

My mom looked at Sophia.

"Young lady," she started. "Go in there and clean your room."

"But I don't wanna," Sophia complained. "I wanna stay out here with Tori. We're like this." She crossed her middle and pointer finger together.

I would have slapped my forehead if I wasn't holding Jayden and Kayden. At least she didn't say 'I love you" to her like she did the last girl.

"Hey Sophia," I said. "If you go and clean your room, I promise I'll take you to get some ice cream."

"Yay! Ice Cream!" She climbed off of Tori and ran in the house.

Mom sighed, shook her head, and smiled at us. "Well come in, come in."

"Thank you." Tori said taking Kayden from me.

"You're very welcome." Mom said as Tori walked past her. She walked with me into the house. "She's pretty."

"Yeah," I agreed. "She is."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know yet."

Tori was waiting at the stairs when we walked in. "We'll be upstairs." I told my mom.

"Okay." she replied.

"Have fun." Sophia yelled from her room.

I rolled my eyes at her foolishness, and made my way upstairs with Tori following behind me.

I led us down the hall to the last room and opened the door.

Thank God I cleaned my room last night. The last thing I need is Tori thinking that I'm some kind of slob.

We entered my room and I closed the door behind us, giving us the illusion of privacy.

She sat down on my bed which soon my head became crowded with images of Tori naked.

"So," she began. "What are the arrangements gonna be?"

"Umm . . . how about you and I will go over to each others house every other day."

"Sounds like a plan." she said while winking at me.

She had no idea what that little motion did to my hormones.

We fed the twins then burped them.

Thank God they turned off automatically at 6 p.m. and turned back on at 6 a.m., and they were programmed so we could take care of them in between classes.Something about not wanting to interrupt classes.

I rolled my eyes.

The only thing that sucked was that they acted just like a normal baby on the weekend.

I looked at the clock, it read 5:32 p.m., about another half and hour to go.

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said.

Mom walked in. "Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to say dinner will be ready in 10 minutes. Would you like to stay for dinner Tori?"

"Um . . . Yeah sure. I'd love to." she said.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I let out a sigh of relief.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Food," my mom replied, closing the door.

Tori giggled.

"Think that's funny?" I asked her.

She giggled again and nodded her head.

I lunged for her and started tickling her. A couple of minutes later she was yelling 'Uncle'.

"You're giving up already?" I taunted.

She narrowed her eyes at me. She pushed against me with all her weight and we landed on the floor in a jumble of arms and legs.

She rolled us over so she was on top and she held my hands above my head.

You can guess I was more than a little excited.

She looked down at me and I looked up at her. The world seemed to slow down. I gazed down to her lips then back at her. She slowly lowered her head to mine, and our lips met.

* * *

><p><strong>Simon's POV<strong>

Worst. Day. Of. School. Ever.

I was almost out the door when I heard Chloe laugh. Her delicate little laugh.

I turned around hoping she would be alone. I was dead wrong.

Derek had his arms around her, and by her feet were two baby girl dolls swaddled in Derek's sweatshirt.

What the hell?

I saw red, turned and punched a locker.

Chloe didn't seem to hear me, but Derek did because he turned his head in my direction.

He smirked at me. He turned Chloe's head when she was talking to another student.

People were cheering and they were catcalling.

It must have been some kiss because Chloe dropped her backpack on the floor almost hitting the dolls.

She buried her hands in his hair. Derek moved his hands from her torso to her hips, a little to low for my comfort.

And that was what set me off.

Derek broke off the kiss when I got within five feet and pushed Chloe behind his back.

Overprotective bastard. He knows I would never hurt Chloe.

Chloe was still looked a little dazed, but I could see reason trying to break through as she became aware of the situation.

"What do you want?" Derek snarled.

I glared at him. "Stop rubbing your relationship with Chloe in my face."

Derek feigned innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about."

People were crowding around now, hoping a fight would break out.

I went right into Derek's face, which was pretty stupid considering he had about 3 inches of height on me, but I wasn't about to back down.

Derek stared me down and said, "Get away from me."

"Go to Hell." I said and pushed him with all my strength.

Derek barely moved an inch. Derek put his hands on my chest and pushed. I flew back about 5 feet and landed on my ass.

A few people cheered and a few people stepped forward.

I came back up, brought my first back, and surged forward.

Derek ducked.

The world slowed down as my fist connected with Chloe's face. My heart stopped as I heard her cry out in pain.

The momentum of my punch toppled me forward and landed on top of Chloe. Her head landed on the floor with a bang.

I quickly climbed off of her, trying not to crush her.

I accidentally stepped on her wrist, and prayed to God that I didn't break anything.

I heard a snap.

The cry coming from Chloe confirmed my suspicions.

Shit, Derek was gonna kill me.

That came true.

Derek spun me around. I looked in his eyes. I've never seen that much hatred before.

He pulled his fist back and snapped it forward. I heard a crunch noise and fell to the ground.

That's when people started swarming. A gym teacher and a couple of football guys held back Derek. Two more of them held me down, not that I was fighting. I saw a couple of girls taking Chloe to the nurse.

My vision started to blur. I heard teachers shouting "Who did this?" and "What's going on?" and "How did this happen?"

The last thing I saw was Derek trying to break free to get to Chloe.

I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I woke up in a room with fluorescent lights, white wall, and an annoying beeping sound.

I tried to sit up, but a pair of hands pushed me down.

I looked up, it was a nurse.

"Where am I?"

"The hospital." The nurse replied. "You were picked up in an ambulance after being knocked out after school."

"I was knocked out?" I asked confused.

The nurse nodded. "You don't remember anything do you?"

I struggled trying to remember what had happened. I don't even remember what I did this morning.

"It's okay if you don't," the nurse said. "We've expected this. You've just experienced a great deal of trauma. You have Post-traumatic amnesia."

There was a knock at the door. The nurse went to open the door.

"Can I help you?" she said when she opened the door.

"Um yeah, can I see Chloe?" A female voice said.

The nurse looked over at me for approval.

I nodded.

The nurse stepped aside and in came Tori.

"Well," the nurse said. "I'm going to go get the doctor to check you over and see if you can go home."

"Thank you." I said.

The nurse nodded and left the room.

"What time is it?" I asked Tori.

"It's almost 7:30 at night and I'm surprised you haven't asked about Derek yet."

The heart monitor started beeping a little faster.

Tori laughed and I started blushing furiously.

"Where is Derek?" I asked.

"Getting patched up. The football guys had to punch him a few times because he was fighting to get to you."

"What happened?"

"Well," she said, sitting down in the chair next to the bed. "From what I heard, Simon walked up to Derek. Derek told him to back off. Simon refused. Simon pushed Derek. Derek pushed back. Simon fell on his ass, then he surged forward and tried but failed to punch Derek. Derek ducked and Simon ended up punching you. Simon fell on you. You hit your head on the floor. Then Simon stepped on your wrist and broke it. Derek went all Hulk Smash and punched Simon in the face. Then all Hell broke loose."

"Simon punched me?"

She nodded. "I suppose you can't feel you injuries because of the morphine. But your left wrist is broken, two ribs are broken and one is sprained, you have a concussion, cuts and bruises, and a black eye."

"Simon did that?"

She nodded again.

"When can I see Derek?"

"As soon as the Doc gives you the okay."

The Doctor walked in then and said, "Sorry to interrupt but I need to look you over because your boy won't stop pestering me. I had to put five security guards outside his room because he kept breaking out of his room."

I smiled. "That sounds like Derek."

"This will just take a couple of minutes. Could you please life your shirt just above your breasts?"

I blushed but did as he complied.

A few minutes later he was finished. "I'd like to keep you for at least another hour so I can monitor your concussion but other then that you can go home. I'd also like for you to stay at home for the rest of the week. Just take it easy and relax."

I nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

He nodded back. "You're free to go and visit your boy. He's in the room with all the security guards."

I laughed.

I was by the door. "Tori, you coming?"

"No. I think I'll go home and call Gabriel."

She had a distant look in her eye.

I smiled. "Tori. We're going to talk at home."

She lifted her head and nodded.

When I reached the room Derek was staying in, the security guards gave me a look of pity."

It didn't even cross my mind to look in a mirror to see the extent of my injuries.

I became self-conscious. I didn't want Derek to see me like this.

I had to face him sooner or later.

I opened the door slowly hoping he would be asleep.

No such luck.

Derek was strapped to his bed with two security guards at his sides.

He had his old scowl on his face, which disappeared when he saw me.

"I'll take it from here." I told them.

The guards looked wary. One stepped forward and said, "Ma'am are you sure you can handle him?"

Derek snorted.

I looked Derek up and down. "I think I can handle him."

Derek huffed.

The guards left without another word.

Derek said nothing when the guards left. I saved him the trouble.

"How bad is it?"

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "How bad is what?"

"My black eye."

"It's no as bad as you think."

"Liar."

"I'm not joking."

I walked to the mirror. He was right. It was a light purple color in the corner of my left eye.

Derek had a smug look on his face when I turned around.

"Okay." I admitted. "It's not as bad as I originally thought."

I walked up to his bed and looked at his restraints.

"Were you really that resistant, that they had to put you in restraints?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "They wouldn't let me see you so I punched the wall, which went through. The guards from outside and inside tackled me. I could have handled them, I just didn't want to hurt them. They lifted me up, strapped me to the bed, then you came in."

I shook my head but started undoing his restraints.

"Well," I said. "I can leave in an hour."

"Why don't we leave now?" Derek asked.

"Because the doctor says I can't."

"Who cares what the doctor says.

"I do."

"Well I don't, so therefore we are leaving."

I stood my ground. "No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" I said more severely.

"Yes!" he growled.

"What about the security guards?"

"They're not there anymore. I can't hear their heartbeats."

I huffed. "Well I don't care, I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are, and we're leaving right now."

"Derek you better not!" I warned.

He did just as I expected.

He lifted me up, threw me over his shoulder, grabbed his car keys, opened the door and walked down the hall.

I started pounding on his back hoping he would put me down.

It didn't work but I still pounded on his back. That was until he bit me.

I gasped and looked at him over my shoulder. He turned his head slightly and gave me a sly grin.

I glared at him. "Did you just bite my ass?"

Derek shrugged his shoulders.

Soon enough we were out of the hospital and heading towards Derek's truck.

"Now," he began. "If I set you down do you promise not to run?"

I nodded.

He set me. I made a break towards the hospital. I barely got even two feet before he was carrying me bridal style towards his truck.

"You promised." he whined.

"You'll live." I said not looking at him.

He nuzzled my neck. "I'm sorry, baby."

I refused to look at him, knowing the moment I did I would forgive him.

We reached his truck. He set me down. I still wouldn't look at him.

He turned my head in his direction and held it there until I looked at him.

I slowly lifted my eyes to his. Dammit, he was giving me the puppy-dog eyes.

I sighed. "Okay. I forgive you."

Derek's smile was breathtaking. He pulled my chin up and kissed me.

It was quite a kiss too. It made my knees go weak, so I had to hold on to him to prevent myself from falling.

I broke off the kiss first. "We should probably go home."

Derek agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I got a text from Tori saying that the other Supernaturals are at the house and we are to return as soon as possible.

When I texted her back to tell her we're on our way home, she bitched at me for interrupting her phone call with Gabriel.

"The other Supernaturals are here." I told Chloe.

She nodded.

I pulled into our driveway which was filled with cars.

"You ready?" Chloe asked.

I nodded and we got out of the car. I grabbed Chloe's hand and we started towards the door. I was gonna open the door but then it swung open, revealing a little girl.

"It's about time you got here," she yelled.

A women, probably her mother, came running up to her. "I'm so sorry. She gets a little impatient sometimes and she just had ice cream."

Chloe smiled. "No problem."

The little girl stepped forward and asked Chloe, "What happened to you?"

"Someone hurt me." She replied.

The little girl's eyes swept over me before asking, "Was it him?" She tried but failed to discreetly point at me. "Because I can beat him up if you want me to."

Chloe laughed. "It wasn't him."

"Oh okay." she said. "I'm Sophia."

"I'm Chloe." Chloe said.

When I didn't say say anything, she elbowed me in the side. I'm pretty sure it hurt her more then it hurt me.

"I'm Derek." I said.

"Oh my gosh!" Sophia exclaimed. "You're new nickname will be Der-Bear."

I grimaced. "Really? Der-Bear?"

Sophia ignored me. "Chloe, promise me that from now on you'll call him Der-Bear."

Chloe smiled. "I promise."

"Good. Okay Mommy, we can go now."

Sophia took her mothers hand and they walked out into the living room.

The door opened behind us. I looked behind me and in came Dad and Simon.

Rafe came alive then and started growling .

I pushed Chloe behind me.

Simon came out of the hospital with cuts and bruises and a broken nose, not nearly as bad as what he did to Chloe.

He deserved much more then a broken nose.

I just had a few bruises which would be gone by morning.

Dad stepped in front of Simon and put his hands out.

"Derek," he said. "I know you're angry at Simon, but-"

"Angry doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling right now." I interrupted him.

I felt small hands wrap around my wrist. I turned and looked at Chloe.

"Come on," she said. "Deal with him later."

I backed up slowly, put my arm around Chloe's wrist and walked into the living room.

I was surrounded by Supernaturals.

I sighed.

Chloe looked up at me. "Come on, Der-Bear."

I glared at her.

She gave me a cheeky grin and all was forgiven.

This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all that reviewed. I'd also like to thank suzi1811 for revising this chapter, well part of it anyway. I know I'm making Simon the bad guy right now, but all will be forgiven between Derek and Simon soon.<strong>

**The Supernaturals are coming up in the next chapter, if you want one of your characters just PM me.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Chlerek~Forever**


	8. Werewolf Fight

**You guys are the best! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They make me so happy. I don't know if I should bring back Rae or not. I've never really liked her.**

**I don't own Darkest Powers. Sadly.**

**~Chlerek-Forever  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

When Chloe and I walked into the room, everybody went quiet and turned to stare at us.

I already detected some werewolves in the bunch.

I saw Tyler was among them sitting next to two other werewolves. There was another guy that looked familiar. He was sitting by Sophia.

"Where's Tori?" Chloe asked.

The guy lifted his head.

Just then Tori came in and froze in her tracks.

"Gabriel?" she said.

"Tori!" Sophia yelled and launched herself into Tori's arms.

Tori caught her to avoid her getting hurt.

"You're a Supernatural? No way! Me too!" Sophia exclaimed.

Tori smiled. "And I had no idea you were a Supernatural."

Tori looked up at Gabriel. He gave her a small smile and patted the seat next to him.

I felt a tugging on my arm. I looked down at Chloe.

She tugged on my arms again and I followed her.

She pushed me down onto the loveseat and she sat on my lap. Rafe was standing at a point.

That was until Tyler came to sit beside me.

I groaned mentally.

Chloe looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hi," Tyler said. "I'm Tyler." He held his hand out for Chloe to shake.

Chloe smiled. "I'm Chloe."

She moved to shake his hand but I guided it back, being careful of her wrist.

She shot me a look but didn't push it.

Tyler withdrew his hand.

Just because I tolerated the guy doesn't mean I want him getting friendly with my mate.

**You know, **said Rafe. **You should probably tell Chloe that she's your mate.**

_I will._

**When?**

_When I get to it._

**Well I suppose you have enough time now.**

_And why is that?_

**Because the mating ritual will have to wait until next month.**

_Why?_

**Because she's hurt. I don't thin****k you want to have sex with her while she's hurt.**

_No._

**That's what I thought. Just sucks to be you because around the full moon a werewolf's hormones start acting up, so you my friend, will want to pounce on her.**

_I will not._

**Whatever you say.**

_Can't we have sex before the full moon after she's healed?_

**Well you can, but don't you think it will mean so much more to Chloe when, technically, you two are "married" and have sex for the first time?**

_Maybe._

**My point exactly. I'm taking a nap.**

Chloe started squirming around them, 'little Derek' perked up a bit.

Dad cleared his throat and all heads turned in his direction.

"Well," he said. "I suppose we should get started. Um, I'm Christopher Bae but people call me Kit. I'm a sorcerer. My kids are Simon and Derek." He motioned for Tori to start.

Tori sighed. "I'm Victoria Enright but people call me Tori. I'm a witch."

Sophia went then. "I'm Sophia. I'm a necromancer. My mommy is Debra and my daddy is Logan. My older bother is Gabriel and his girlfriend is Tori." I saw Tori and Gabriel look at each other and blush.

Gabriel went. "My name is Gabriel. My little sister is Sophia and I'm an air half-demon."

Sophia cleared her throat and glared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Aren't you gonna say that Tori is your girlfriend?"

Gabriel blushed. I heard him mumble, "And Tori is my girlfriend."

Sophia turned her head to Tori, "If you break up with him, I'll understand."

Everybody erupted with laughter, and the tense atmosphere dispersed.

When the laughter died down a guy with brown hair and brown eyes went.

"My name is Bryce and I'm an air half-demon also."

Next was a girl who had ice blue eyes and dishwater blonde hair. "My name is Alanna. My twin sister is Anna and I'm a water half-demon."

A girl that I assumed was Anna went. "My name is Anna. My twin sister is Alanna and I'm a fire half-demon."

I felt Chloe flinch a little. Probably because of Rae.

A guy with blonde hair and hazel eyes went. "My name is Ely and I'm a Volo."

A girl with brown hair and gray eyes went. My name is Mackenzie, Mackenzie or Kenzie will do. I'm a shaman."

Simon went then. "My name is Simon. My father is Kit and Derek is my brother. I'm a sorcerer."

One of the werewolves went then. "My name is Brandon. My cousins are Tyler and Dalton and I'm a werewolf."

He smirked at me when he finished.

I growled.

Cocky Bastard.

Chloe saw. She grabbed my hands and held them tightly in her hands.

Another werewolf went then. "My name is Dalton. My cousins are Tyler and Brandon and I'm a werewolf."

When he was finished, he shot daggers my way.

If Chloe wasn't on top of me, I would have already ripped his head off.

Chloe leaned back into my chest and wrapped my arms around her tiny frame.

"Easy," she said.

I rested my head on top of her head.

I couldn't help it. I looked over at Simon.

Feeling my gaze on him, he turned his head.

I saw his gaze flash to Chloe, regret filled his eyes. He looked back at me and mouthed 'we need to talk.'

I nodded my head.

Chloe saw the interaction and smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes at her, which got me an elbow to the gut.

There was a couple sitting in between Tyler and the other two werewolves.

The man went first. "My name is Logan. My wife is Debra. My children are Gabriel and Sophia. I'm an earth half-demon."

The woman went then. "My name is Debra. My husband is Logan. My children are Gabriel and Sophia. I'm a witch."

Tyler went then and he was glaring at Brandon and Dalton, who were glaring at me.

"My name is Tyler. My cousins are Brandon and Dalton. I'm a werewolf."

Chloe went then. "My name is Chloe. My boyfriend is Derek and I'm a necromancer."

Sophia gasped. "Just like me!"

Chloe laughed.

It was my turn now. "My name is Derek. My dad is Kit and Simon is my brother. I'm a werewolf and Chloe is my . . ." I trailed off.

Chloe looked up with worry in her eyes. Tori was glaring at me with murder in her eyes.

"Is my mate." I finished.

Chloe gasped and had tears in her eyes. Tori smiled. Simon looked hurt for a second before a big sincere smile crossed his face. Dad gave us a smug smile and said, "Well that wraps it up for tonight. You're free to go home. Those who don't have anywhere to go, come with me, you're more then welcome to stay with us."

All but Tyler and his cousins and Gabriel and his family went with Dad.

Chloe got up and kissed me hard on the mouth.

"I'm gonna go up and take a shower."

"Okay," I said.

She kissed me again and jogged up the stairs.

"Well," said Logan, "I suppose we should head home."

"Okay Daddy," said Sophia and jumped off Tori's lap.

Gabriel and Tori stood up and kissed.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Gabriel said.

Tori nodded and they kissed again.

Gabriel and his family left and Tori headed up stairs.

Simon stood up then. "Congratulations D. Come to my room when you're done."

I nodded and smiled at him.

He smiled back and slapped me on the shoulder on his way up the stairs.

That just left me with Tyler and his cousins.

"So," Tyler said breaking the silence. "Judging from the reaction you got from your family it was the first time you told her she was your mate?'"

I sighed. I didn't want to talk to them. "Yeah."

"How long have you two been together?"

"A couple of days."

Brandon chuckled.

I glared at him. This guy was pissing me off.

"Something funny?" I asked him.

"Actually yes," he replied, still chuckling. "A girl like that? I would have told her the minute I knew and banged her already."

I growled.

"Brandon," Tyler warned.

Dalton joined the conversation.

"Yeah," he said. "It's the shy ones that are the most wild."

I took a couple steps forward.

Dalton and Brandon stood up.

Tyler stepped forward and put a hand to my chest. He glared at his cousins. "Guys, back off."

"What?," Dalton asked. "We're just stating our opinion." He smirked. "Nothing wrong with that."

I pushed forward and Tyler staggered into Dalton and Brandon.

They pushed him back into me and I pushed him to the wall.

He broke through the drywall a little.

"Derek?" Chloe called down.

"What?" I said a little too harshly.

She humphed. "Never mind."

Oh great. Now I gotta deal with her later.

Brandon stepped forward with Dalton at his heels.

Rafe growled.

I looked over at Tyler and asked. "Can I kill them?"

Tyler shrugged. "Be my guest."

Dalton and Brandon howled with laughter.

"You talk as if you could kill us." Dalton said.

"You couldn't even lay a hand on us." Brandon said.

"You sure about that?" I asked Brandon.

He smirked and crossed his arms. "I'm pretty sure you won't even get within 5 feet of us before we take you down."

I growled, stepped forward and pushed him all the way to the sliding glass door.

Brandon growled.

He surged forward and I met him half way.

Dalton made a grab for my arm, but Tyler intercepted him and put him in a headlock.

I grappled with Brandon while Tyler struggled with Dalton.

Tyler and Dalton fell to the floor and Tyler rolled Dalton through the sliding glass door and followed him outside.

Brandon and I soon followed suit.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>

God dammit, those idiots.

**Well, what did you expect them to do?**

_Not now, Roul._

**I'm just saying that those two don't follow directions very well.**

_ I know that but they just jeopardized the entire plan of bringing Derek back to his heritage._

**You know Derek won't go anywhere without his mate.**

I sighed. _If Dalton and Brandon hadn't said a word and let me handle it, we wouldn't be in this mess._

**Oh well. Good luck.**

I rolled my eyes.

I heard clothes ripping and bones snapping. I looked to my left to see that Derek and Brandon had phased and were tearing into each others throats.

I looked forward at Dalton and saw that he had phased as well. I better phase too if I want to avoid getting my ass kicked.

I felt the familiar bone cracking and fur sprouting out.

Dalton sank his teeth into my left flank and I howled in pain.

Derek turned his head to me, left his fight with Brandon and charged at Dalton.

Brandon was gonna attack Derek from behind, but not before I sunk my teeth into his tail and dragged him back.

I briefly heard footsteps running down the stairs from inside the house.

Kit and the other Supernaturals just stood there dumbfounded at what was going on.

Chloe came running out clad in black boy shorts and a white tank top with wet hair. She screamed Derek's name when Dalton bit into his flank.

Derek kicked Dalton off of him and I did the same with Brandon.

Derek and I stood side by side while Dalton and Brandon stood side by side.

Brandon and Dalton charged at us and I heard Kit, Simon, and Tori mutter something in another language.

Brandon and Dalton stood frozen on the spot. They must have done a binding spell.

Simon ran into the house and came back a couple of minutes later with 4 sets of clothes.

He came and set out a set of clothes in front of each of us.

Derek and I started phasing back and people turned their backs to us to give us the illusion of privacy.

After I put the clothes on I walked in front of Dalton and Brandon and ordered them to phase back.

They gave in unwillingly and they started phasing back and getting dressed.

Kit, Simon, and Tori undid the freeze spell and they with the other Supernaturals turned back around.

Derek kept his shirt off, probably because of the condition of his chest.

But that didn't stop Chloe from running into his arms. He caught her mid-air and hugged her tight to his chest.

When they stepped back there was blood drenched into Chloe's tank top.

Brandon just had to respond to that. "Too bad that tank top isn't wet. I bet you look good in a wet t-shirt, sweetheart."

Derek responded to that in a negative way. He started to turn to Brandon, but I stepped in and put a hand to his chest.

Derek groaned with pain. I moved my hand to his shoulder and glared at Dalton and Brandon.

"You two," I growled. "Go home. I'll talk to you when I get home."

They glowered at me but otherwise did as I said and walked out of the yard through the gate.

I took my hand off Derek's shoulder and turned toward Kit.

"I'm sorry for the behavior of my idiotic cousins." I said.

Kit nodded his head in understanding. "I accept your apology. I'm just glad my son is not mortally wounded."

"He will be if his chest doesn't get taken care of right away." I pointed to his chest.

"Yes, of course."

I nodded and took as my cue to leave.

On my way out I heard Tori say, " Never leave 4 over-fueled hormonal teenage werewolves together again.

I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

After they left I all but dragged Derek up to my room with a first-aid kit.

"What happened?" I asked as soon as the door was closed.

Derek scratched the back of his neck. "Well . . ." he trailed off.

"Yes?"

"They were making suggestive comments about our relationship."

"What kind of suggestive comments?"

He mumbled something.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." I said.

"Our sex life." He said a little louder.

I blushed and cleared my throat. "Oh."

"Yea."

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air and I finished attending his wound.

Derek and I have been dating for only a few days. I never even thought about having sex with Derek yet. I knew a relationship with a werewolf went fast, but I didn't think this fast. Hell, I'd just found out I was his mate no more then fifteen minutes ago.

"Well, do you want to have sex?" I asked. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I regretted them. I wasn't in charge of my mind anymore, my hormones were.

Derek shot me a shocked look before turning around and saying, "Not right now."

"Will we eventually have sex?"

"Eventually."

"When?" I asked trailing my fingers down his chest.

He gave a shudder. "In the future."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"As soon as your healed."

"That's only a few weeks away. I can wait that long." I had no idea where this confidence was coming from. I never imagined I would be talking to Derek like this.

Derek just stared at me in confusion and a little bit of lust in his eyes.

He cleared his throat. "Um, don't you think you should change your clothes?"

I looked down at myself. "Well this is my usual pajama attire minus the bloody shirt, but if it makes you that uncomfortable I'll change."

"So," I asked. "How come you didn't tell me I was your mate when you first knew?"

He gave me an are-you-kidding-me look. "I knew you were my mate when I first caught a whiff of you."

"So, how come you never told me?"

"Because when I first found out you were scared of me and I was still the poster child for acne commercials."

I shot him a look. I didn't like it when he spoke negative about himself.

He looked at me. "Sorry. Anyway I didn't think you'd believe me, and Simon seemed really into you."

I nodded my head in understanding.

I sat down on my bed with my fresh pair of clothes and patted the spot next to me. Derek sat next to me.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and asked, "So is that it? You tell me I'm your mate or is there more to it?"

He chuckled. "There's a lot more to it."

"Like?"

He suddenly grew uncomfortable. "Well, in order for us to become official mates, we have to have sex on the day of the Full Moon. We both have to have the desire to have sex, which won't be a problem considering the conversation we just had."

I blushed.

He chuckled again and continued. "After we finish having sex there will be a bright flash and a pleasurable sensation. There will be an intricate mark going from our left shoulder to our chest and we'll be the only ones able to see it."

I nodded. "Sounds easy enough."

He shook his head. "That's only the first part. We have to wait for another Full Moon for the Mating Ritual. After we have sex for the first time, we can't have sex until after the Mating Ritual, if that makes any sense.

"Sounds easy enough. What happens in the Mating Ritual?"

"Well from what Rafe told me, the Mating Ritual is kinda like a wedding and saying vows."

"Oh so in a matter of 2 months I'll be getting 'married'?"

He laughed. He was doing a lot of that tonight. "Technically yes. The Mating Ritual can be public or just the two of us."

I nodded. "Married at the age of 16."

"Well we're not technically married. We would just be mated. We have to have an actual marriage certificate to be legitimately married."

I rolled my eyes. "Same thing."

He became series then. "There is a chance you can become pregnant by the time we are mated. If you want to hold off on being mated, I'm perfectly fine with that."

I grabbed his hand. "I want to be mated to you. You said there was a _chance_ that I might become pregnant? That doesn't mean I will become pregnant."

"The chances are very high."

"Well whatever the outcome, I know you'll be beside me all the way."

He smiled at me, showing all his teeth. "I love you."

I lifted my head off of his shoulder and stared at him. "I thought we had a day picked out to tell each other that?"

He smirked down at me this time. "_You_ had a day picked out to tell me. I never agreed on that date."

I blushed and said. "I love you too."

We kissed and eventually we dozed off.

Before I fell asleep, I whispered. "I'm still planning on March 23rd."

I heard him laugh silently before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter I post is that Chloe and Derek will be all healed and it will be 3 days away from the Full Moon.<strong>

**How do you think Derek is acting?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~Chlerek-Forever**


	9. Exorcism

**Thank you to all that reviewed. I do not own Darkest Powers.**

**~Chlerek-Forever**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

Two months past by very quickly.

Derek and I's relationship has been stronger than ever.

There had been a couple of close calls when Derek and I had almost done "it", but Derek had always controlled himself and left the room.

I could tell Derek's self control was thinning.

Every time I looked at him, his eyes would always wander to my boobs or my butt.

Of course it didn't help that I was showing a lot more skin, thanks to Tori.

As soon as I had a clean bill of health she dragged me to the nearest shopping mall.

With the weather warming up, the heat had sky-rocketed to record temperatures.

Tori had taken me to every clothes aisle in the mall and bought me at least 40 different outfits, which consisted of short shorts, tank tops, spaghetti straps, skirts, and mid-thigh dresses. As for shoes we bought flats, sandals, and pumps. She also bought me 3 different bikinis.

I looked over at Derek and once again he was staring at my boobs. It probably didn't help that I was leaning forward.

I snapped my fingers to get his attention. "Derek, my eyes are up here."

His head shot up and his face turned beet red.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Derek," I whined. "You're supposed to be helping me with my math homework, not staring at my boobs."

If possible, Derek's face got even redder.

He cleared his throat. "Well, let's continue."

While Derek was trying to explain how to do the problem, my eyes kept traveling to his lips.

Believe me, I was trying to pay attention but I was too mesmerized.

I guess Derek could tell I was losing my focus because he leaned forward and kissed me.

The kitchen door swung open and a voice said, "Jeez wolf boy, keep it in your pants."

Derek broke off the kiss and glared. "Go to Hell, Tori."

Tori stuck her tongue out.

Simon came in saying, "She did. Satan sent her back with a note saying, 'Too annoying. Never send back.'"

Derek let out a fit of laughter and I giggled uncontrollably.

Tori threw an apple at me and Derek. Derek let his hit him but caught mine before it could hit me.

Tori threw an apple at Simon too, he wasn't expecting it and it hit on his forehead.

Simon and Derek had quit bickering and became brothers again. Instead of yelling it was laughter, something I gladly appreciated in this house and so did Kit.

Nobody knew what happened between Simon and Derek. One day they were yelling and the next they were laughing and having pretend boxing matches.

Nobody but me anyway. Derek and Simon had no idea I heard part of their conversation.

_Flashback_

_I woke up to the sound of the door clicking shut and realized that Derek wasn't next to me._

_I looked over at the clock, it read 11:43 p.m. I'd been asleep for almost an hour._

_I faintly heard another door open and close down the hall._

_I slowly slid off the bed, opened the door, and crept down the hall._

_I heard muffled voices coming from Simon's room. I silently walked to his door, and pressed my ear to the door._

_I heard Derek finish saying, ". . . with you, Simon?"_

_Simon replies, "I don't know, D. It's like one minute I'm my normal self, then as soon as I see you or Chloe, my entire being is being controlled or something."_

_"So you're possessed?"_

_"Looks like it. Hey, does Chloe know how to perform an exorcism ?"_

_I rolled my eyes, that was like asking if a sorcerer can do spells._

_"Yeah . . ." Derek said._

_"Would it be possible for her to perform one on me?" Simon asked, almost pleading._

_"Um, I'll ask her when she wakes up."_

_I quickly left after that, the floorboards squeaking as I tried to tip-toe quietly down the hall._

_The door opened a second later, and I quickly dived into the bathroom._

_I peeked my head over and saw that Derek was looking up and down the hall._

_I tucked my head back into the bathroom before he could see me._

_Great. First I had to deal with having sex with Derek (not that I'm complaining), then the Mating Ritual (again, not complaining), and now I have to perform an exorcism on Simon._

_These next couple of months will be overwhelming._

_End Flashback  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

"Did you hear that?" I asked Simon as I ripped the door open and darted my head out.

I sniffed the air. Strawberries. Chloe was eavesdropping.

"Who was it?" Simon asked.

"No one."

Simon shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. Then I'm going to bed now. Seeing as some of us have school tomorrow."

I smirked. "Night, Simon."

"Night, D."

The next morning Simon and Tori left for school. Simon excited because he got to drive my truck and Tori complaining/excited. Complaining because she had to go to school and Chloe and I didn't. Excited because she got to see Gabriel.

Dad and Andrew left for work and the other Supernaturals that lived with us were going into town to explore.

So Chloe and I had the house to ourselves. Again.

This should be fun.

* * *

><p>I heard Chloe wandering around the house upstairs, which is what she usually does when she's bored.<p>

She came downstairs fully dressed for the day. When she saw me she stopped on the third step and scowled at me.

"What's with that face?" I asked, not use to seeing that look on her face. It was more suited for me, not her.

"It's almost 10 o'clock and you're not even dressed yet." she said.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing black sweatpants and a white wife beater.

"It's only Sunday." I complained.

"I don't care. We have to go into town today and then we are going out for lunch."

I grumbled. "What are we going into town for?"

She didn't say anything. She just stared blankly at me, it was a second later when I caught on.

I coughed. "I'll go take a shower."

"You better, because I'm not having sex with you until you do."

I blushed. "Yes, Dear."

That got me a punch to the shoulder and I laughed.

On my way up the stairs I ran into Simon.

"Watch it, Simon." I said in mock-anger.

"Sorry, Derek." he said in the same tone.

We smiled and I clapped him on the shoulder.

While I was taking a shower, I thought back to when Chloe performed the exorcism.

_Flashback_

_Tori, Dad and all the other Supernaturals had left the house.  
><em>

_Chloe came down the stairs. "It's time."  
><em>

_I nodded and looked at what Chloe was wearing.  
><em>

_I chuckled. "What are you wearing?"  
><em>

_"What?" she asked and looked down at herself.  
><em>

_She was wearing a white dress and rosary beads._

_"It's ceremonial." she said.  
><em>

_I chuckled again.  
><em>

_"Just get upstairs and get Simon while I grab the stuff."  
><em>

_I took the stairs two at a time, in search of Simon.  
><em>

_Bad Simon had started to come out more the closer to the exorcism we came  
><em>

_Chloe said he would be hiding the day of the exorcism.  
><em>

_And sure enough he was hiding. I had to use my sense of smell to find him.  
><em>

_When I found him, he did not look good. He was pale as a sheet and was sweating profusely.  
><em>

_I reached out to him and he dodged my grasp.  
><em>

_He managed to get two steps away from me before I grabbed him and put him in a headlock.  
><em>

_He fought me all the way downstairs, where Chloe was standing in the middle of the room with candles all around.  
><em>

_I smelt lavender and sage burning somewhere in the room.  
><em>

_The closer Simon got to Chloe, the more violent he became.  
><em>

_Even I had trouble controlling him.  
><em>

_I managed to get Simon to sit on the chair that was placed out for him.  
><em>

_While I held him down, Chloe was tying ropes on his arms to hold him still.  
><em>

_I lost control of him for a split second, but it was enough.  
><em>

_He managed to get his arm loose and ended up backhanding Chloe across the face.  
><em>

_I yanked his arm back in place. He would pay for that later.  
><em>

_Chloe started tying him up again but with more caution.  
><em>

_Once he was all tied up, I double checked them to make sure they were tight enough.  
><em>

_As Chloe took a step forward, a demonic voice came from Simon saying, "Leave, you feeble bitch! He belongs to Satan now."  
><em>

_A flash of hurt danced across Chloe's face before she regained her composure.  
><em>

_Objects started falling off the walls and flying across the room. All aimed at Chloe.  
><em>

_I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her, leaving enough room for her to move her arms.  
><em>

_Even though it was 70 degrees outside, the room temperature dropped to about 30 degrees.  
><em>

_I could see Chloe's breath in the air.  
><em>

_Simon began to make strange noises that were from from being human.  
><em>

_As Chloe started to chant words, the temperature in the room became blistering hot and more and more objects were aimed towards Chloe but I shielded her with my body.  
><em>

_I was surely going to have some bruises after this ordeal.  
><em>

_The more objects that started flying the louder Chloe chanted the words.  
><em>

_Then . . .  
><em>

_It went deadly quiet. Chloe stopped chanting for a minute and looked at Simon.  
><em>

_Several agonizing minutes later, Simon's back suddenly went rigid and he started making animal noises and spoke in several foreign languages._

_Simon then started to show tremendous strength and levitated six inches off the ground.  
><em>

_"Hold him down!" Chloe yelled at me as she started chanting even louder then before.  
><em>

_Chloe then started flicking Simon with holy water and Simon would scream in pain.  
><em>

_The last line of the chant Chloe had screamed at the top of her lungs. "By my holy order, I command you to go back to the realm from which you came."  
><em>

_Simon gave one more agonizing scream before he slumped in his chair.  
><em>

_He was breathing heavily and after a few minutes he got his breath under control.  
><em>

_The next thing I knew the temperature had gone down and a wave of calm washed over the entire house.  
><em>

_"Simon?" Chloe asked hesitantly.  
><em>

_Simon slowly lifted his head up and asked, "What happened?"  
><em>

_I looked at him confused. "You don't remember what happened?"  
><em>

_Simon shook his head.  
><em>

_"Well-," I started before Chloe raised a hand and cut me off._

_"It's a long story. One for another day."  
><em>

_Simon slowly nodded his head and said, "Well do you mind untying me then?"  
><em>

_After we untied him, Simon said he was going up to take a nap.  
><em>

_Chloe said to keep an eye on him for a couple of days to make sure he was alright.  
><em>

_Weeks went by and nothing had happened. Simon had returned to his normal self and Chloe deemed him un-possessed.  
><em>

_End Flashback  
><em>

After that ordeal, Simon had become his normal self and stopped trying to get into Chloe's pants.

Simon started dating Kenzie from our new group of Supernaturals that came.

After I finished getting dressed I went downstairs to find Chloe waiting at the bottom steps with my car keys in her hand.

"It's about time you finished." she said.

When I finished coming down the stairs I stood two steps away from her and said, "Where did feisty Chloe come from? I don't mind her but that's not how you usually talk to me."

"Oh. I'm sorry, is there a certain way I'm supposed to talk to you?"

I feigned hurt, took the car keys and walked to the truck.

"Derek?" Chloe asked. I could hear the worry in her voice.

She caught up to me and wrapped her arms around my torso.

"Dare? I'm sorry I didn't mean it." she said into my shoulders.

I was fighting a smile by this point. She was so gullible.

"I guess I can forgive you, Clover." I said.

I felt her smile into my shoulder for my nickname for her.

I turned around in her arms and wrapped my arms around her tiny frame.

"I can't wait for Wednesday." I whispered in her ear.

I felt her smile into my neck. "Why?"

"Certain reasons."

School had ended a couple of days ago and the official first day of summer vacation starts tomorrow.

We got into my truck and we drove to RiteAid. When we walked in a slutty looking girl was managing the cash register.

One of her eyes was watching my every step while the other eye was shooting daggers at Chloe.

One word. Creepy.

The closer we got to the condom aisle, the redder my blush became.

I picked up a pack of extra large Durex Maximum Strength condoms.

When Chloe saw the size I picked out her eyes widened a little and my blush got even redder.

When we turned around the slutty girl was standing right behind us. I didn't even hear her coming.

"Can I ring you up, sir?" she asked in a tried but failed seductive voice.

Chloe glared at the girl with malice in her eyes.

I chuckled. She turned her glare on me and I cowered away.

The girl cleared her throat and was glaring at Chloe, but when she turned toward me it was replaced with lust.

I puked in my mouth a little bit.

"I can take that for you sir." she said and trailed her fingers up my arm.

I glared at her. "Sure." I forced them into her hand a little too rough.

That only seemed to increase her lust and turned and swayed her hips.

I looked away in horror.

I looked over to Chloe and she was glaring at the girl again.

"I just want to smack her." She said with venom in her voice.

I tilted her chin up to face me. "Hey," I said. "I don't like slutty girls. You're the only one I want to be with."

I leaned forward and kissed her. I felt her respond to my kiss and leaned into it. The kiss went on longer than it should have.

We walked to the register. The girl had already bagged it and shoved them into Chloe's hand.

"$7.99." she said.

I paid her and she tried one last attempt to flirt with me.

It didn't work.

We walked out, not before Chloe called her a whore before we left.

I started chuckling again.

"It's not funny." she said.

I stopped laughing and said, "You're cute when you're jealous."

"Only when I'm jealous?"

"That didn't come out the way I intended. And you're hanging out with Tori way too much."

She shook her head but other wise didn't comment and climbed into the truck.

I climbed in the other side and drove us to get something to eat.

When we got home, Dad was there waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a cucumber and an extra large condom.

Simon and Tori were standing behind him trying to contain their laughter.

"Derek? Chloe? It's time we had a conversation." Dad said.

Oh, boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long delay. The little review button wants some attention!<strong>

**~Chlerek-Forever  
><strong>


	10. Sex Talk

**I wanted to thank you all for the awesome reviews. I'm not really sure where the plot will lead to, so if you have any ideas, feel free to say so. School is finally over, so I can update faster. (No promises though.)  
><strong>

**~Chlerek-Forever  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<br>**

I heard two car doors slam shut and people walking across the gravel.

I stood behind Kit with Simon at my side who was barely containing his laughter.

A few seconds later Chloe and Derek came in through the door and they were surprised to see Kit with a cucumber and an extra condom.

Chloe was going to be sore in the morning when Derek was finished with her.

"Derek? Chloe? It's time we had a conversation." Kit said.

Derek took a look at the cucumber and condom, then a second later understanding dawned on his face.

"Uh, Dad," he stuttered. "Do we really have to have _this _talk?"

I looked at Chloe and her face was beet red.

I started giggling uncontrollably and Simon was laughing so hard that no noise come out, so he stood there clapping like a retarded seal.

"Yes Derek," Kit started. "We do."

"Why couldn't you use a banana like any other person?" Chloe whined.

Kit looked rather uncomfortable now. "Because given the fact that Derek is a werewolf, he's a bit . . . bigger than the average man."

A loud bark of laughter came from Simon, then a second later he understood the concept of what Kit was saying.

With a frown Simon turned around, loosened his belt, and took a peek inside.

I shielded my eyes in horror. "Put it away, Simon. Nobody wants to see it. Especially your girlfriend."

Simon glared at me. "Don't be jealous, Tori. Are you not getting any satisfaction from Gabriel? I know you had a crush on me."

"No I didn't." I growled. "And for your information, I'm still a virgin."

"Not for long." He muttered.

I glared at him.

"Do you want me to help you with your problem?"

Kit let out a roar. "NO!"

We all stared at him wide-eyed.

Kit cleared his throat. "Never mind what just happened. But from the conversation you two were just having, I'd say you two are close to having sex as well."

"I'm not having sex with Simon!" I screeched.

Kit looked stricken. "That's not what I meant. What I meant was, Tori you and and Gabriel are close to having sex just like Simon with Kenzie."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Simon said.

"Nope." said Kit. "Let's go. Into the living room. Derek! Chloe!"

I turned my head in their direction.

Chloe was already out the door and Derek had half his body out.

"Let's go. Now." Kit said in a more serious tone.

Chloe and Derek trudged back into the house while complaining under their breath.

"Simon!"

I jumped as Kit bellowed out.

I turned again to see Simon at the top of the stairs.

"Get your ass into the living room, Simon." Kit said.

"Why?" Simon whined.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why do we even have to have the sex talk? If anyone needs the sex talk, it's Tori."

I gaped at him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"For your information, Gabriel and I haven't done anything sexual."

"Not true." Came a quiet voice behind me.

I turned to see Chloe hiding behind Derek.

"Thank you, Chloe!" Simon exclaimed.

"Traitor." I growled at her.

"Well," she said. "It's just that you said you and Gabriel haven't done anything sexual, when I know that's not true. I see where Gabriel gropes you and I see where your eyes travel."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kit clench his fists.

I zeroed my gaze in on Chloe. "We'll talk about this later."

She hid even further behind Derek and Simon laughed at my empty threats.

I turned back to Simon who was coming down the stairs.

"Well what about you and Kenzie?" I shot back at him. "I walked in on you two once on the couch. You had your shirt off and all the buttons on hers were unbuttoned."

"It happened once."

"It happened once on the couch, but all the other times was in his room." Came a deep voice.

"Derek!" Simon yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You know what."

Derek and Simon started arguing about the honor of brotherhood or something like that.

Chloe tried breaking them apart, so then I yelled at her for trying to break up prime time entertainment. She started yelling at me saying this wasn't a joke.

By then we were all yelling at one another and with Kit trying to yell over everybody else.

Eventually he gave up and let out an ear-piercing whistle. Everybody covered their ears and cringed.

When Kit had everyone's undivided attention he said, "My God. It's like trying to herd cats. Get into the living room and sit quietly."

I couldn't help my next comment. "Can't you at least get a mini carrot so Simon can feel better about himself?"

Chloe slapped her hand across Simon's mouth before he could fire back and Derek covered Chloe's hand with his own.

Kit leveled me with a look. "Tori. Apologize."

Simon looked at me expectantly.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"So he can hear you." Kit said in a stern voice.

I glared at him. "Why should I? It's not like he's my brother or anything and you're not my father."

Kit looked guilty. "You'd be surprised."

I became confused. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Let's go. Into the living room. All of you."

I walked in after Simon. Chloe and Derek were already situated on the loveseat.

Simon spread himself out on the couch until Kit pushed his feet away.

I took the only chair, still confused by Kit's comment.

Kit put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, took a deep breath and he began.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit's POV<strong>

I took a look around the room at my four kids.

Four kids because Simon being my biological child, Derek my adoptive son, Tori my illegitimate child, and the latest addition Chloe my daughter-in-law. Technically.

I took a deep breath and began. "I called you all hear today to talk about sex. Now we all know that sex is enjoyable, but there are risks when having sex. I'm going to start out by saying a couple of terms you probably already know, but I'm going to say them anyway. The first term is erection."

I heard the groans come from Derek and Simon. I ignored them and continued, "A boy's penis is usually soft. But sometimes it gets hard and points away from the body. This is called an erection. There are also times when a boy can have an erection in his sleep when they are dreaming about something sexual. A wet dream is when a boy or girl are dreaming about having sex. Now, a period is," Derek and Simon looked disturbed and Chloe and Tori groaned. "A period is when a girl's body is mature enough to become pregnant. Masturbation is when a boy rubs his penis or a girl rubs her vaginal area. Okay that's enough with the terms." They all breathed a sigh of relief. "Onto pregnancy. Even though you men can't get pregnant, you women can get pregnant. I'm pretty sure I don't have to tell you how babies are made. Now onto STD's, I have pictures here somewhere." I looked around for my pictures that I printed out.

Derek held out a hand. "Okay Dad, I'm gonna stop you there. We all know the risks of having sex. What do you think we been learning in health class the past four years?"

I let out a sigh of relief. "So I don't have to explain STD's to you or show you the pictures?"

All except Tori yelled, "NO!"

I laughed. "All right, you're all free to go."

Chloe and Derek disappeared upstairs and Simon went into the kitchen. Tori still sat in the chair, just staring into space.

If there was anything in my life that I regretted, it was that I wasn't there to be a father to Tori.

Instead some loser of a guy pretended he was her father.

I wanted so bad to tell her that I was her father, and it broke my heart when she said I wasn't her father.

I walked up to her quietly and gently shook her shoulder.

She said, "Hmm?" but other wise continued staring into space.

"Are you okay?" I asked her in a gentle voice.

"Fine." she said in a not so convincing voice.

"Tori, what's wrong?"

She turned to face me with tears in her eyes. "It's just that," She shook her head. "It's just that I always knew that I didn't know who my real father was."

I tensed up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the man that is supposed to be my father, is really not."

"What makes you think that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I have absolutely nothing in common with him. We don't like any of the same foods or any of the same drinks. For Christ's sake we don't even look alike. And don't give me that bullshit how just because we don't look alike doesn't mean we're not father and daughter because it's not going to work."

I looked at her as the tears started to silently stream down her face.

I wiped away her tears, which only caused her to cry harder.

I just sat there for a couple minutes rubbing her back and telling her there was no need to cry.

Once she got herself under control she said, "I always wondered if I was adopted."

I gave a dry chuckle. "Believe me, you're not adopted."

Tori sniffled. "How do you know?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's just one of those things that grown-ups know."

"Which means you know something that will have a big impact on my life."

I gulped. There was no point in lying to her. "You're right. I do know something."

Her eyes widened. "What is it?"

"Well," I kneeled down so I was eye level with her. "I know who your father is."

"What?" She squeaked. "H-how long have you known him?"

"My whole life."

Tori sat up in her seat. "Well? Who is he?"

"He who?" I said avoiding the question.

"My father. Who is he?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I so desperately wanted to tell her, but I couldn't find the strength to.

"I don't think it's the right time for you to know who he is." I said shutting down while trying to keep the tears in.

I turned around to walk out the door so she wouldn't see me crying.

"Kit?" Tori asked, her voice cracking as she tried to hold back her sobs. "Are you my father?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and just stood there, saying nothing.

"Are you my father?" She asked louder.

I turned and met her gaze, and just stared at her.

Understanding dawned in her eyes. She covered her mouth with her hand and fell back onto the chair and started crying and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh my god!" She cried.

I walked back over to her and kneeled down. "I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why haven't you ever told me? Why didn't you ever visit? Why?" she yelled.

"I didn't tell you because you're mother said she would kill you if I did. I didn't visit because your mother always found some way to stop me." I said with my voice cracking and the tears began to stream down my face.

Tori's face went red with anger. "How dare she prevent me from knowing my father."

I smiled a little when she said 'my father'.

"I don't know sweetheart," I said. "You're mother was always like that."

What she did next surprised me.

She stepped forward and hugged me.

I was shocked for a second before I hugged her back.

"Even though you weren't there for the first sixteen years, I want you to be a part of my life." Tori said.

"Thank you." I choked out.

"Kit," Tori said laughing a little. "Don't start crying otherwise I'll start crying."

"I'm sorry," I said wiping away my tears. "It's just that I've always wanted to be there for you. When I first saw you when I came here, all I wanted to do was hug you and never let you go."

She hugged me even tighter and said, "Now you can."

I gave one last sniff, pulled away and looked down at Tori, "I'm glad my daughter finally knows who I am and that I want to be part of her life."

She smiled. "Me too."

"Now, how about some lunch?"

She nodded.

We both turned and saw Sophia sitting in her rocking chair. I don't know how we missed her.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi," she said brushing her doll's hair while continuing to stare at us.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Tori asked.

She didn't answer, instead she asked, "Tori? What does 'sex' mean?"

My eyes widened.

Oh shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be the day of the Full Moon.<strong>

**REVIEW!  
><strong>

**~Chlerek-Forever  
><strong>


	11. IMPORTANT!

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated as fast as I said I would but the summer is here and I promise my stories will be my top priority. So, right now I would like to bring to your attention to what fanfiction is doing. If you don't know already that are taking down fantastic stories, maybe some of the best out there, for being MA, violent, sexual, based on a song . . . The list is endless. We deserve to have our works published and read on this cite if we give fair warning, no matter what! I strongly believe in and and want you to help too.

If you want this to end, go to:

www (dot) change (dot) org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Take away the spaces and add dots accordingly to sign a petition, hoping to stop the madness on fanfiction.

We shouldn't have our writing taken away! I really suggest signing the petition! 

Thank you so much and I promise to update as soon as possible!

**~Chlerek-Forever**


	12. Captured

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter  
><strong>

**~Chlerek-Forever  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>

Everything was going according to plan.

I hated that I had to abduct Chloe in order for the plan to work though, but it must be done.

Brandon and Dalton got torn into by Jackie when she heard what they did.

_Flashback_

_"And that's what happened." I finished explaining to Parker, Jackie, and Gage.  
><em>

_There was mixed reactions amongst the group.  
><em>

_Parker and Gage expressed their anger by punching holes in the wall and tipping over furniture.  
><em>

_Jackie phased into her wolf form and crouched down in front of Dalton and Brandon.  
><em>

_They made a break for the sliding glass door, but they didn't get very far before Jackie body slammed them through the glass.  
><em>

_Jackie leaped over the jagged glass and landed in front of Brandon and Dalton, who were frozen at the spot._

_Never mess with a momma wolf's child.  
><em>

_Parker and Gage stopped their hissy fit and now were watching Jackie beat the shit out of Brandon and Dalton.  
><em>

_I could see that Dalton and Brandon started phasing too.  
><em>

_Dalton and Brandon may have outnumbered Jackie, but she was kicking their asses.  
><em>

_Gage, Parker, and I were laughing our asses off.  
><em>

_When Jackie was done punishing them, there was so much blood covering them. They'll be fine in a couple of days though.  
><em>

_Everybody except Gage turned around as Jackie got dressed.  
><em>

_I stared at Gage incredulously.  
><em>

_He shrugged his shoulders. "What? It's nothing I haven't seen before."_

_I shook my head at this antics.  
><em>

_"So what are we going to do now?" I asked Parker. "It's going to be even harder to get Derek to trust us, thanks to Brandon and Dalton."  
><em>

_"Not we. You." Parker said coming to tower over me.  
><em>

_"Why me?" I asked with a hint of annoyance in my voice.  
><em>

_"Because of the stunt these two idiots pulled," he said waving his hands at Brandon and Dalton. "Derek is never going to trust them around the girl. But you on the other hand, you are the only person that can get close to him."  
><em>

_I shook my head. "He won't even let me get within five feet of Chloe."  
><em>

_"That was before you teamed up with him against Brandon and Dalton." Gage interjected.  
><em>

_"Just because I helped him fight against them, it doesn't mean he will trust me alone with her."  
><em>

_"You're going to make him trust you." Jackie growled.  
><em>

_"And how in the hell am I supposed to do that?" I asked outraged.  
><em>

_Aunt Jackie started walking towards me, each step clicking in the now silent room. Nobody dared to even take a breath when Aunt Jackie was like this.  
><em>

_She backed me up until my back hit the wall.  
><em>

_She wrapped her hand around my throat and applied pressure._

_"I don't care what you have to do, as long as he trusts you. I just want my son back." Aunt Jackie said with malice in her voice.  
><em>

_Gage stepped forward. "Um, Sweetheart?" He asked nervously. "Even if Tyler is the nicest person he can be, what makes you so sure that Derek will leave Chloe alone with Tyler?"  
><em>

_Aunt Jackie turned her glare towards her husband.  
><em>

_"If that doesn't work, then he will take Chloe by force."  
><em>

_Parker was shaking his head. "That won't work."  
><em>

_Aunt Jackie released me and stood toe to toe with her father. "And why won't it work,_ father?_"__  
><em>

_Parker stood his ground. "Because if he's anything like us, he has a very short temper when it comes to protecting loved ones."  
><em>

_"You got that right." I muttered.  
><em>

_Parker turned his gaze to me. "I'm making it your responsibility to capture Chloe and to make sure she is unharmed when you deliver her to us."_

_I couldn't exactly say no, considering he was the Alpha.  
><em>

_I meekly shook my head in agreement.  
><em>

_Parker smiled. "Good."  
><em>

_End Flashback  
><em>

Today was the day that Chloe was going to be captured.

I, Tyler Michael Cain, will go against everything I believe in, in order to please my Pack.

Today, March 23rd 2012, was gonna be the worst day for Derek Souza.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I couldn't believe it. Today was the day.

The day Chloe and I officially become mates.

I have to admit, I am nervous.

Not just because of the sex, but because of what was to come after that.

Even though I had condoms and Chloe was on birth control, there was still a high risk of pregnancy.

I wanted everything to be perfect for tonight.

It was around seven in the morning and I was the only one up on a Saturday morning.

Figures.

But that was okay. It gave me enough time to plan everything without Chloe knowing.

I had just finished writing the notes for Chloe to find, when I heard the floorboards creak upstairs.

I nearly fell out of the chair, trying to find a hiding spot.

I grabbed my notes and hid under the table.

I know it was a childish hiding spot, but I had a limited amount of hiding spots that I could actually fit in.

The kitchen door swung open and I stopped breathing.

"Calm down Wolf Boy, it's just me. Now get out from underneath the table." Came a bitchy voice.

I stood up from under the table and saw Tori.

I glowered at her for nearly giving me a heart attack.

She smirked. "Now is that the way your supposed to greet your sister?"

I shuddered. No matter how many times people said it, I could not get over the fact that Tori was technically my sister.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked her, not really interested in what she had to say.

"I'm here to make sure you don't screw up." She snarled.

I glared at her. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"My pleasure."

I rolled my eyes.

"Go back to your coffin," I said. "You could use more beauty rest for another eternity."

She gaped at me. Then I swear steam started pouring from her ears, then she opened her mouth with a comeback.

She didn't get to say it though because Dad came in and said, "Tori, be nice. Derek, apologize."

"Sorry." I grumbled.

"So," Dad said nonchalantly. "You kids have anything big planned today?"

Dad looked at me the whole time.

I put my head down, understanding the concept of what he was saying.

"Who told you?" I asked.

Dad's gaze flickered to Tori for a split second before returning to the newspaper he was reading.

I glared at Tori. "You just had to tell him, didn't you?"

"I didn't have to tell him," She shot back. "Why do you think he gave us the sex talk?"

"I knew they were going to have sex soon, I didn't know the date though." Dad interjected.

"Oh." Tori said. "Oh well."

I waved my hands in exasperation.

Dad chuckled. "Let it go, Dare."

Tori walked out of the kitchen.

I sighed and shook my head.

"So," Dad said. "Are you. . ."

He trailed off as he looked for the right word.

"Prepared." I offered.

"Yes." He said.

"Yeah. I have everything ready."

Dad nodded. "Are you nervous?"

I gave him an are-you-kidding-me look. "What do you think?"

Dad put down the newspaper he was reading and sat up in his chair.

"Now I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. You'll know what to do when your hor-"

"Not about that!" I snapped.

Dad looked confused. "Then what are you nervous about then?"

"I'm worried about after we have sex."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "There's a very high chance Chloe could become pregnant."

Understanding dawned on his face. "Ah. Well didn't you pick up condoms?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I did. Chloe's even on birth control-"

"But there's still a chance she could become pregnant." Dad finished for me.

I nodded, silence overcoming the room.

"Well," Dad said after a few minutes of awkward silence. "Whatever happens, I know you'll always take care of Chloe."

I smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

"Now, what else are you worried about?" Dad said, suddenly serious.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Don't lie to me Derek. I can see it in your eyes. What else are you worried about?"

I sighed again. There was no going around him. "I'm worried something bad will happen before we meet."

"Meet?" Dad questioned.

"I wrote notes for her and I'm going to place them all over the house and so she'll have to figure out where to meet me."

"So you won't see each other all day?"

"Not until 7:00 p.m. tonight."

"I didn't know you were hopeless romantic." Dad said with a teasing note in his voice.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "That's not funny."

"To you, but for me it's hilarious."

I rolled my eyes at him then became serious again. "So you really think nothing is gonna happen?"

Dad stopped laughing. "I'm sure of it. Your probably just nervous for the fact that by midnight tonight, you will no longer be a virgin."

I blushed. "My God, Dad. Can there be one moment in my life that you can't make a joke out of everything?"

Dad thought for a second before cracking up again. "Probably not."

I rolled my eyes again.

I know I'm probably just nervous, but I needed the extra reassurance.

"So you think nothing is going to happen to Chloe?"

Dad leaned forward and looked me in the eye. "Derek, nothing will go wrong."

I nodded and stood up. "Thanks, Dad."

Dad stood up too and clapped me on the shoulder. "You're welcome, son."

I just wish he is right.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I woke up to the buzzing of my alarm clock.

"No. It can't be time to get up." I groaned.

I sat up in bed because I didn't remember setting an alarm clock.

I looked over at the clock, intending to unplug it for the rest of summer, only to find a note on the snooze button.

It read:

**_Hey Beautiful,_**

**_I set your alarm for you, so you could have time to get ready. Sorry to disrupt your beauty sleep, not that you need to be anymore beautiful. All around the house I placed post-it notes for you to find to direct you to our destination for the evening._**

**_See you at 7.  
><em>**

**_Love,_ D.  
><strong>

I smiled as I finished reading the note.

I looked at the clock, it was already 11.

I sprang out of bed only to land a face plant to the floor.

"Ow." I groaned, rubbing my cheek.

There was a knock at the door and then Tori's head popped in.

She took in the situation, before a huge smirk lit up her face.

"A little excited for tonight, are we?" She taunted.

I scowled. "Shut up."

She rolled her eyes before entering my room and closing the door.

"What do you want?" I asked, walking to my closet to pick out an outfit for tonight.

"According to Derek, I am your personal assistant for the day." She said.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna be _my _assistant?"

Tori crossed her arms and glared. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"It's usually the other way around."

"Usually. But I'm not the one losing my virginity tonight."

I blushed and yelled, "Tori!"

"It's true." She exclaimed.

I then remembered something she said. "Wait, you and Gabriel haven't had sex yet?"

She slumped down on my bed. "No. He's a Christian. He wants to wait until we graduate."

I stared at her in shock. "And you're just gonna let him do that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "What else am I supposed to do? I don't want to force him, I love him too much."

Realization hit her at what she just said. "Did I just say that I love him."

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, you did."

A goofy smile came across her face. "I love Gabriel."

She snapped out of it. "Alright. Back to you. What are you going to wear tonight?"

I looked hopelessly at my closet. "I honestly have no idea."

She tsked. "It's a good thing I'm here."

She walked to my closet and started taking out my whole entire closet.

"Why are you taking out the whole thing? I'm gonna have to hang all those up again." I complained.

"I'm seeing what my options are to choose from. Now you, go take a shower and take care of your personal hygiene, because frankly your breath is _nasty._"

I covered my mouth and dashed out of my room and into the bathroom.

I found another note that said:

**Enjoy your shower, Clover.**

I smiled and started the shower up and waited for the water to warm up.

I took my time in the shower, scrubbing every inch of my body.

After I was done, I wrapped my hair and body in a towel and set to shaving my legs.

After I was done shaving, I brushed my teeth to take care of my so called 'nasty' breath.

Christ, I probably took over an hour in the shower.

Still in only a towel, I dashed towards my room so nobody would see me.

Luckily I made it to my room without being seen.

I closed the door and took in the scene before me.

Tori had covered my _entire_ bed with clothes and was now sorting them into outfits.

Tori looked up when I entered. "You seem to have everything you need, except I couldn't find your lingerie."

I blushed. "That's because I don't have any."

She tsked again and said, "It's a good thing I picked some up for you."

"You what?" I screeched.

"Wait here. Oh and I believe this is for you." She held out a sticky note then dashed behind me and disappearing down the hallway.

The note read:

**Wear something light and comfortable. It probably won't make it through the night though. ;)**

I giggled at his note.

Tori returned a few minutes later with something I never imagined myself wearing.

The lingerie was _very _revealing and blood red. **(I'll leave it up to your imagination**.**)**

I shook my head. "There is no way I am wearing _that._"

"Yes you are." Tori stated. "And don't worry about it showing, the dress will cover it."

"Dress? If I'm wearing a dress, then why didn't you just pull out the dresses instead of pulling out everything?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

I waved my hands in the air and said, "You're impossible."

"I know," she said. She waved the lingerie in front of me. "Put it on."

I stood my ground. "No! I'm not wearing that."

"Think of Derek."

"What about Derek?"

"Don't you think he would love to see you in this?"

I thought for a moment. "No. . . I don't know . . . maybe."

She pulled me in front of the full length mirror and put the lingerie in front of me. "Don't you think Derek deserves a little fun after all he's been through?"

I glared at her from the mirror and took the lingerie from her. "I hate it when you're right."

Tori smirked triumphantly.

I dropped the towel to the floor and put on the lingerie.

Tori circled around me in approval.

"Good, now that you look decent. Go take it off because I don't need you ruining it before the big moment."

I glared at her. "You can be a real bitch, you know?"

She smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

And just like a light switch, she went from bitchy Tori to nice Tori.

"When you get dressed, you wanna go get some lunch?"

I nodded and started getting dressed.

"Genoa's Pizzeria sound good?"

I smiled. Genoa pizza's were the best in town, even though it is a small town.

I finished getting dressed and we walked down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen to find Kit and Andrew arguing about their 'relationship'.

Andrew was arguing that it was no big deal if people thought they were gay, while Kit in the other hand said it was absurd that he had to act gay just to leave the house.

"Hey Kit, can Tori and I borrow your car?" I asked.

Kit fished his car keys out of his pocket and handed them to me, while still arguing with Andrew.

I jingled the keys in my hand to Tori and said, "Ready to go?"

She nodded and we walked to Kit's car. Derek's truck was gone and I felt sad that we couldn't see each other for the day.

I quickly dispersed the sad thoughts, knowing tonight was gonna be anything far from sad.

We climbed in and I found another note on the steering wheel.

I smiled and read it over.

**Don't eat too much for lunch, I have a big dinner planned.**

I shook my head, started the car and drove to Genoa's Pizzeria.**  
><strong>

We walked in and took a number.

A few minutes later our number was called.

I walked up to the counter to give our order. On my way, I heard Tori squeal, "Gabe!"

I turned my head to see Gabriel and Tori shoving their tongues down each others throat.

I gagged. Tori heard me because she turned her head and said, "Oh, can it Chloe. I don't say anything when you and Der-Bear are lip-locking in public."

I blushed. "We don't do it that often and you know he doesn't like it when you call him 'Der-Bear.'"

"And since when do I care what Derek thinks?" She said snarly.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Derek was right, you are a cunt."

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "You know what, Derek is a-" The rest was mumbled as Gabriel placed his hand over her mouth.

"Hey," Gabriel said, guiding Tori to a booth. "Why don't we go sit over there?"

I smiled my thanks to him. Gabriel nodded his head in understanding.

I turned back to the counter and said, "Hey Genoa."

She smiled. "Hello Chloe, the usual?"

I nodded. Our usual was pepperoni, extra cheese, and pineapple.

I thanked her and went over to Tori and Gabriel.

They were in a heated discussion about their sex life.

"Can't you just ask your parents for permission or something?" Tori whined

Gabriel chuckled and wrapped Tori in his arms. "Not a chance."

Tori slumped down in his arms.

"If it helps," I said. "I think it's really sweet that you guys are waiting."

Tori glared at me. "Thank you ever so much for your input Chloe."

I smiled sweetly. "You're welcome."

Tori suddenly smiled. "I've taught you well."

I laughed.

"Chloe?" Genoa called. "Your pizza's done."

I got up and paid for the pizza, making sure to leave an extra tip for Genoa.

"Thank you." Genoa said.

I nodded, grabbed the pizza, and walked back to the booth.

"So Gabriel," I asked. "You never told us how it went with the whole sex thing with Sophie."

"Yeah." Tori agreed.

"Nothing happened. They never told me." A new voice said making us all jump.

Sophia crawled up from under the table, sat next to me, and started munching on a piece of pizza.

Sophie then looked expectantly at Gabriel. "Well? What does 'sex' mean?"

Gabriel looked at me and Tori for help.

I shrugged my shoulders and Tori said, "It can't be avoided."

Gabriel sighed and then looked at Sophie. "Sex is . . ."

Sophie sighed. "Spit it out already, Gabe."

"Sex is . . . the gender of a male or female." He said.

"Oooooooooh." Sophie said.

Tori chuckled and shook her head at Gabriel.

"What?" He mouthed silently.

She shook her head again and we ate the rest of the pizza in silence.

After we finished eating I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

When I entered the bathroom, something felt off.

I shook of the feeling and went to the bathroom.

When I finished with my business, I walked up to the sink to wash my hands.

I felt someone behind me.

I slowly turned my head, only to have something hit me in the back of the head.

I slumped to the floor, losing consciousness.

My abductor picked me up bridal style and started walking towards the back door.

I looked at his face to see if I knew him.

My last thought before I went unconscious was:

Tyler.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

I sighed in irritation.

It's been ten minutes since Chloe went into the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go see what's taking her so long." I said to Gabriel who held a sleeping Sophia in his arms.

Gabriel nodded.

I walked into the women's bathroom, yelling, "Chloe!"

I checked in every stall and she wasn't there.

Ice cold fear went down my veins when I saw the blood drops on the bathroom floor.

I ran out of the bathroom and told Gabriel what I found.

He tried to calm me down. "Tori, sweetie, calm down. Just call Derek and he will be able to track her scent."

"Yeah," I said shakily. "You're probably right. Let's drive around town to see if we can find her, I'll call Derek on the way."

We quickly put Sophia in the back seat and jumped in and drove all around town.

I called Derek and every time I did I got his voicemail.

"Damn him. He must have turned his phone off." I growled.

I sent a silent prayer that Chloe was alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I sighed and looked at my watch.

It was 9 o'clock. Chloe was two hours late.

_I might as well call her, _I thought.

I pulled out my phone and turned it on.

When it finally came on, I froze.

I had forty-three missed calls from Tori.

I quickly dialed Tori's number.

When she answered I had to hold the phone eight inches away from my ear.

When she finally calmed down enough to speak, I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Derek we looked everywhere and we just couldn't find her."

Fear ran down my veins as I asked, "Her who?"

"Chloe," She said pained. "Chloe is missing."

My world came crashing down at the thought of never seeing Chloe again.

I dropped my phone and phased into my wolf form and took off at full sprint.

I completely forgot about my truck and had one last thought:

I'm gonna kill whoever took my mate away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was way over due. As always the review button wants some attention.<strong>

**~Chlerek-Forever  
><strong>


	13. Derek to the Rescue

**First I just want to say I am so so soooo sorry for the very late delay. My computer got a virus and it took them forever to fix.**

**Thank you all who stuck with this story.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reivews! As expected Derek is going to be pissed when he finds Tyler!**

**I hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writng it.**

**~Chlerek-Forever**

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me towards home.

When I got home I found a set of clothes waiting for me on the porch.

I quickly phased back and got dressed then stormed into the house and slammed the door behind me.

I walked into the living room, my feet echoing throughout the entire house.

I looked around the room to see every single Supernatural that has joined us so far, their faces filled with pity.

"What are you all looking at?" I snapped.

Everybody except Dad, Simon, Tori, and Gabriel cast their eyes toward the floor.

My eyes darted to Tori's.

I walked up to Tori, but stopped when Gabriel walked into my path.

_What's his problem?,_ I thought.

**He thinks you're gonna hurt her.**

_Pssh! As if he could stand a chance against me._

Somehow I found this amusing. Kid has guts, I admit that.

**Focus, kid! We have to find the dumbass that took our mate.**

I immediately got back on track and said to Gabriel, "I'm not gonna hurt her, I just want to ask her what happened."

It took Gabriel a couple of minutes to trust me before he slowly stepped away but still stayed close to Tori.

I turned to Tori, she looks like she's been crying.

"What happened?" I asked gently.

She pulled in a shaky breath before answering, "We just finished eating pizza at Genoa's when Chloe excused herself to go to the bathroom. She was in there for ten minutes so I went to ask her if she was alright. When I got there she was no where in sight and there was blood on the floor."

I growled. How dare they hit _my_ Chloe?

"I'm going to Genoa's," I said. "to try to pick up Chloe and her kidnappers' scent."

"I'm coming with you." Simon and Tori said at the same time.

I shook my head. "No."

They glared at me.

"Bro," Simon said. "You're not the only one that cares for Chloe. Let us help."

I looked at their faces, they showed determination.

"You really wanna help me?"

"Yes!" They cried.

"You can help me by staying here where it's safe." I said, turning towards the door.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned and looked into the eyes of Dad, his eyes showed pity and anger.

"What do you want, Dad?" I sighed. "The longer I'm here, the farther away Chloe gets."

"I'm aware of that, son." Dad sighed. "But I think you should take Simon and Tori with you."

"Why? They're just gonna slow me down."

Simon rolled his eyes and Tori huffed.

Dad glared at me. "That's enough, Derek! I realize that you're upset, but that's no reason for you to go through this alone. You're taking Simon and Tori, and that final."

I stared him down, and Dad stood his ground. Even though I was way taller than him, I still felt as if he were the one towering over me.

"Fine." I scowled.

Tori clapped in approval and Simon fist-pumped the air.

I glared at them. "But I'm not slowing down if you guys lag behind."

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't gotten involved with Chloe." Came a new voice.

I turned again towards the door to see Chloe's Aunt Lauren.

"Lauren." Dad said surprised.

I turned my glare on her, I saw her flinch slightly. "I don't have the time for you right now. I have to find Chloe. Simon, Tori, if you're coming then we're leaving now."

They tailed behind me. When I reached the door, Lauren wouldn't move.

I growled and grabbed her wrist hard enough to bruise. "Move!"

She hissed. "Get your filthy hands off of me, _mutt!_"

I narrowed my eyes at her.

Dad stepped in. "Lauren?"

She turned her glare towards Dad. "What, Kit?"

"First of all, _don't_ call my son a mutt. Second of all, don't start acting like a bitch. And lastly, let them through. He's the only hope in finding Chloe."

She glared at Dad, but still didn't budge. What the hell? Did she not want her niece found?

I moved her myself, a little more forcibly than I would a normal person.

Tori, Simon, and I headed out the door.

Simon and Tori climbed into Dad's all terrain Jeep while I phased behind the bushes, not caring about my clothes ripping apart.

I started running towards Genoa's with my siblings trailing behind me.

When I reached Genoa's I went around the back to try and find Chloe's scent.

Simon and Tori pulled in just as I picked up Chloe's scent, mixed with another werewolves scent.

Tyler.

I tore out of the parking lot and pushed my legs even faster and I heard Simon rev the engine to keep up with me.

I sniffed the air as I ran, and took a sharp left as Chloe's scent shifted.

Tires screeched as Simon nearly missed hitting a telephone pole.

Chloe's scent was still fifteen miles away, so it gave me time to think.

Lauren's words drifted through my mind over and over again.

_None of this would have happened if you hadn't gotten involved with Chloe._

_Was she right?_ I asked myself. _Would none of this have happened if I just locked up my feelings and let Simon have her?_

**Kid!** Rafe snapped. **Quit thinking like that. You know damn well that Chloe wouldn't be happy.**

_I know that! But I promised her that I would always protect_ _her!_

**You are protecting her. What do you think you're doing right now? You're on your way to protect her right now.**

_It doesn't matter. I still let her down. None of this would happen, if I hadn't left her_ alone.

**Don't beat yourself up over this, kid. You know Chloe won't blame you for this.**

_Yeah I know._

I took in my surroundings. I was now running across a field and Simon was driving on a dirt road, leaving dust and rocks in his wake.

I sniffed the air again. Chloe was less than a half a mile away. I still smelt Tyler on the premises, but then my nose was assaulted with five new scents.

All werewolves.

Two of them I recognized as Brandon and Dalton. The other three were complete strangers to me.

_Hang in there, Chloe. _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's<strong> **POV**

I woke up to muffled voices and a horrible headache.

I sat up, trying to grasp my surroundings.

I looked around, the room I was in looked like something out of a magazine.

I spotted a window on the back wall over looking the backyard.

I hopped off the bed, walked up to the window and looked out.

I had no idea where I was because the house was surrounded by trees.

Someone barged in through the door without knocking.

I squeaked and grabbed the closest thing to me as a weapon.

Which happened to be a lamp.

The person that walked up to me was Dalton, the one I hated the most.

Dalton chuckled and pointed to the lamp. "You really think you can hurt me with that?'

"Come any closer and you'll find out." I said trying to sound brave.

Dalton wasn't falling for it. "Ooh feisty. I like it.'

"Where's Derek?" I questioned him.

He scowled when I mentioned Derek's name. He looked so much like Derek when he scowled. "Let's not talk about him. Let's have some fun."

I shook my head.

He laughed and shoved me against the wall and put his arms on either side of my head. "That's so cute. You act like you have a choice."

I gulped and gripped the lamp tighter.

Dalton cocked his head to the side. "Did you hear that? Your heartbeat sped up." He looked me in the eye. "Can't say that I blame you, I tend to have that effect on women."

My breath quickened and my hands started sweating.

Dalton's eyes flashed down to watch the rise and fall of my chest.

Pervert.

His eyes looked at me for a second before closing and he leaned forward. When his face was mere inches from my face, I brought the lamp up and smashed it into his face.

He cried out in pain and I made a break for it.

I barely managed to get five feet before I felt an arm snake around my waist and slammed against the wall.

He pinned my arms above my head. "Now why did you do that? All I wanted was a little kiss. Now I have to force myself on you."

I stuggled to get away from him.

When I struggled it just caused him to put immense pressure on my wrists and I whimpered out in pain.

His eyes locked on my wrists and he brushed his fingers over my wrists.

I whimpered in pain again.

"See what happens when you don't play nice?" he asked. "You get hurt."

I looked up at my wrists, shards of glass were imbedded into my skin from the lamp.

I looked back to Dalton's face, and he ws smirking.

"What's so funny?" I growled.

He chuckled. "I'm just imagining the look on your boy toys face when he sees what I've done."

"Was this the face you were imagining?" Came a new voice.

"Derek!" I gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

That son of a bitch was going to pay.

"Was this the face you were imagining?" I asked.

"Derek!" I heard Chloe gasp.

Dalton turned and smiled cruely. "Yeah, something like that."

I heard Simon and Tori run up behind me.

"Let her go." I said in a deadly quiet voice.

Dalton blocked Chloe's view of me and chuckled. "As if I would let that happen?"

I growled and Dalton laughed.

My voice grew soft. "Chloe? Are you okay?

Dalton slapped her across the face before she could get a word in.

All I saw was red. I no longer controlled my body, and I didn't care. I let Rafe take over willingly.

**I'm gonna rip his throat out!**

_I don't disagree with you there._

I growled and the bastard actually stepped back.

I smiled inwardly.

Dalton let go of Chloe and phased himself.

Okay so maybe it wasn't a very good idea to have two werewolves change in such close proximity.

I turned and ran, hoping he would follow me outside so I would have more room to kill him.

Hopefully Simon and Tori would be smart enough to grab Chloe and get the hell out of here.

I busted through the screen door to find Brandon and Tyler waiting for me in wolf form.

I stopped ten feet away from them and looked at Tyler.

I still can't believe he betrayed me, that I was stupid enough to even trust the asshole.

By now Dalton had joined us and they formed a triangle around me so I couldn't escape.

Brandon and Dalton started circling me, while Tyler just stood there staring at me.

I stared back at Tyler while still keeping an eye on Brandon and Dalton.

Dalton made the first move, making a grab for my hind leg.

I kicked him in the chest, sending him flying backwords.

Brandon came at me from my blind side and wrapped his mouth around my neck and yanked.

Blood spurted out and I howled in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Jackie's POV<strong>

I heard his howl of pain and I cringed.

Derek, my long lost son, is here and is in pain.

Gage stomped on the brakes and we stopped to listen.

We heard him howl again and I turned to Gage and said, "Forget the car, let's go."

He nodded.

We got out of the car, phased, and tore out in a full sprint.

_"What are we going to do?" _Gage asked me inside my head.

When two mates finally become official, they get this kind of telepathy connection that allows them to talk to each other in their minds.

_"I don't know"_

_"What do you think caused them to fight?"_

_"My guess? Either Brandon and Dalton tried to steal Chloe from Derek and they got caught by Derek, and Derek couldn't control his emotions."_

_"Can you blame him? I would do the same thing if someone tried to steal you away from me."_

I smiled inwardly. _"Like father, like son."_

Gage gave me a wolfy grin.

We heard snarls and growls up ahead.

I sobered up and pushed my legs forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I was barely able to hold my own against two of them.

Dalton barked at Tyler.

I could tell Tyler didn't want to fight me just like I didn't want to fight him, but he had to help his pack.

Tyler came at me from from the front, Brandon from the back, and Dalton from the side.

I barely got out of the way on time just as they collided into each other.

I had to admit, Brandon and Dalton knew how to fight. Now I had to deal with Brandon, Dalton, _and_ Tyler.

I took a moment to glance at my injuries. I was pretty sure my ankle was shattered on my right leg, cuts and bite marks all over my body. All of these wounds were non-threatening.

The one I was worried about was my neck wound.

I was slowly losing consciousness from the blood loss.

I couldn't stand any longer, so I slowly sunk to the ground.

Dalton walked up to me with a evil look in his eye.

I laid my head down on the ground, the fight slowly leaving me.

Just as Dalton is about to deliver the final blow, a large male werewolf came charging out of the woods and body slammed him twenty feet back.

The female that was with him came up to me and nudged my shoulder.

I lifted my head to look at her, then laid my head back down and whimpered.

I didn't have the strength nor the will to fight anymore.

But she was persistent, she pulled on the scruff of my neck until I stood upright.

She nudged me again, in the opposite direction of the fight.

I walked a couple of feet and stopped and stared at her.

_What is she doing?_

**She's trying to help you, idiot!**

_But why?_

**Ask questions later. Run!**

I did as he said, my legs running as fast as I could with a broken ankle.

I didn't get very far, probably about 200 yards away.

My last thought before my vision faded was:

_I love you, Chloe._

* * *

><p><strong>Once again I am sooooooo sorry for the late delay. What do you think will happen to Derek?<strong>

**Leave your opinion in a review.**

**Chlerek-Forever**


	14. Meet the Parents

**Thank you for all the reviews! I want to thank the ones that reviewed my story.**

**Darkest Powers Princess: Thank you! I try to update faster in the future.**

**Make-OutParadise321: Thanks! There is _a lot_ more to come.**

**suzi1811: Thank you for your continuous reviewing and your great ideas. And as always thanks for beta'ing!**

**Crying Silently: HOLY HELL THANK YOU! You will know in this chapter.**

**animegleek62: Thanks! Don't worry. Der-Bear won't be put down so easily.**

**bookworm568: Thank you! I will try to merge Chloe's powers into the story.**

**Guest: Thanks! I will try to update faster!**

**Lena1997: Thanks! Nobody hurts their little boy without paying for what they did.**

**IlikeBubblegum: Thank you! Sorry for the cliffy. I hate them, don't you?**

**AlexxxD: Omgomgomg Thank you! There's no pressure.**

**FrostoftheNight: Thanks! Please don't die!**

**sammie p: Thanks so much!**

**awesomegurl1: Thanks!**

**Xxkirbylover11xX: Thanks!**

**Again thanks for all those who reviewed. Review for this chapter and I will thank you personally in the next chapter.**

**I keep forgetting to do this. I do not own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I woke up in a dense forest with birds singing and squirrels chattering.

I sat up and realized I was still in my wolf form.

I stood up and shook my fur out.

I took a step forward, then staggered.

I looked at my ankle, it wasn't broken but it was severely sprained.

I started walking again, careful to have my hind leg hover above the ground.

It would take me longer to get home, so it gave me time to review last night's events.

_Who were those wolves?_ I asked Rafe.

**Beats the shit out of me, kid. What I wanna know is who is that other werewolf that didn't show. He had to have heard the commotion.**

_Right now, I don't care. I just want to get home and see Chloe._

**Make up for lost time?**

I blushed inwardly. _Shut up! And you said we couldn't have sex until a full moon._

**Nooo. I said you couldn't become mates until the full moon. You two could have gone at it like rabbits, for all I care. I just thought Chloe would feel more special.**

I ignored him.

**Aww Der-Bear, don't ignore me.**

_Don't call me that!_

Rafe laughed, then faded into silence.

I was finally able to put weight on my ankle without toppling over.

I then started to run home to the love of my life.

**Well, aren't you whipped.**

_Shut up!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

"Let me go!"

I tried another unsuccessful attempt to get through Simon.

Simon sighed, wrapped his arms around my waist and threw me over his shoulder.

I started pounding my fists on his shoulder.

Simon tossed me onto the recliner and tried to rub his back.

"God damn, Chloe." Simon said. "Punch a little harder next time, won't you?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and Tori giggled.

Simon glared at Tori. "Think that's funny? From now on you can stop her from going on a suicide mission. You're on Chloe duty."

Sophia giggled.

Everybody looked at her.

"He said dootie!" She giggled again.

I couldn't help but giggle at her antics. I wasn't the only the only one who had trouble not laughing.

Sophia walked over to me and hopped on my lap.

She patted my hand. "Don't worry, Chloe. Der-Bear is strong, he'll come back."

I smiled at her. "You're right. He will come back."

As if on cue, I see a huge black wolf come out of the woods.

I stood up so fast, Sophia didn't have time to react.

I distinctly heard an "Ow!" and I knew I would have to apologize later.

I raced past Simon, who was busy talking to Kenzie.

I ran out the door, leaving it open in my haste.

Derek's eyes lite up when he saw me running towards him.

I lunged and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Derek," I cried. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Derek did a little grunt from the back of his throat.

Kit came out with a pair of jeans and boxers for Derek.

Kit handed them to Derek.

Derek licked my cheek before taking the clothes in his mouth and walking back to the forest to change.

A few moments later Derek came out of the forest, covered in cuts and bruises.

"Aunt Lauren?" I called.

She walked out the door and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Could you please look at Derek?"

"Why should I?" she said dryly."That _mutt_ ruined your life!"

"Aunt Lauren!" I cried.

Derek growled.

Kit shot Aunt Lauren a murderous look, Simon looked like he wanted to punch her, and Tori looked appalled.

I glared at Aunt Lauren and she glared right back.

I walked right up to Aunt Lauren.

"Call him a mutt, one more time." I growled.

"_Mutt!_" she said with malice in her voice.

I slapped her across the face.

She didn't have time to react, it happened so fast.

She turned her head towards me, hurt flashing across her face.

That hurt expression quickly turned to one of anger.

"Explain yourself!" She yelled.

"I love him." I said simply.

She looked disgusted. "What?!"

"She loooves him." Came a new voice.

We all turned towards Sophia.

"She loooves him." She repeated. "Are you hard of hearing?"

Everybody except Aunt Lauren busted out laughing.

Aunt Lauren became flustered and stormed into the house.

Derek walked up to me and just stared.

A few moments later he brought his hand up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

I brought my hand up and held his in place.

"I'm glad your safe." I said softly.

He didn't reply, instead he bent his head and kissed me.

It started out as an innocent kiss, but it didn't stay that way.

I brought my hands up and threaded them into his hair.

His hair was getting long again, he was gonna need another haircut soon.

"Alright!" Tori said loudly. "Let's move this party inside."

Derek groaned.

"Way to kill a moment, Tori." Simon said, grabbing Kenzie's hand.

Tori stuck her tongue out, grabbed Gabriel's hand and went inside.

Derek and I walked into the house and everyone else followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

"And that's how it happened." I finished explaining.

It was pure silence for a few minutes before a million questions were fired at me.

Most of them were generic questions like "Are you okay?" and "Did you win?"

"Are you okay?" Simon yelled.

I ignored him.

I felt a gentle touch on my forearm.

I turned to Chloe.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

I nodded my head.

"Oh sure!" Simon said obnoxiously. "You tell you're girlfriend but not your brother. Whatever happened to bros before-"

"If you value you're life, you will _not _finish that sentence." I growled.

Simon held his hands up in surrender.

_Ding Dong!_

I froze.

Chloe noticed. "Derek? What's wrong? Who's at the door?"

Dad went to open the door.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I heard him ask.

"Yes." Came a female voice. "We're looking for Derek Souza."

"Uh." Was Dad's brilliant reply.

"May we come in?" Came a gruff voice.

"Um."

"Oh jeez." Tori muttered. "Somebody go help the poor guy."

Chloe shot me a worried look before dashing off to Dad's rescue.

"Come in." She said.

"Thank you." They replied.

Chloe and Dad came in first, and then the couple came in.

All their eyes pivoted in my direction.

"Um . . . please sit." Chloe said, gesturing to the loveseat.

"Thank you." They said again.

Chloe pushed me down onto the recliner than sat on my lap.

Dad finally recovered and was looking back and forth between me and them. "Who are you?"

The male spoke. "My name is Gage Cain and this is my wife Jackie."

"What do you want with him?" Dad asked.

"We wish to talk to him, if that's possible." The female, Jackie said.

Dad looked at me. "Derek?"

Their eyes pivoted to my direction.

I glared at the couple. "What do you want?"

"We want to talk to you about what happened last night." Jackie said.

I waited for them to continue.

Gage spoke. "We know you have a lot of questions, and we will answer them. We just want you to know why we did, what we did."

I chuckled humorlessly. "Good luck with that.

He winced, but otherwise continued.. "I'm sure you have reasons to hate us, but please hear us out."

I looked at them expectantly.

"I'm sure by now you've figured out who we are."

I glanced at Chloe before answering. "You're my parents. But that doesn't mean anything. At this point in my life, I've learned not to trust people I just met. Even if you are my long-lost parents. Not to mention you were at the house where Chloe was being held."

"Fair enough. All of your questions will be answered."

I waited.

The women, Jackie, spoke. "First off, we were part of the Edison Group. We truly thought we were doing what was best for you. We-"

"Wait, wait, wait." I laughed harshly. "You think by having me genetically mutated was the best for me?! I shouldn't be completing the change for another few years!"

"We know this. We are truly sorry for that. We were only teenagers when you were conceived, we were young and foolish. We knew you would change before your ready. That's one of the reasons why we took Chloe. We realize that wasn't the best course of action, but we really had no other option. We knew you wouldn't come willingly. We just wanted to help you control your powers."

"So kidnapping my mate, Chloe nearly getting _raped_, and me nearly getting killed. That was how you planned on helping me?"

Jackie looked down at the floor. "That wasn't how we planned it to go. Our plan was for Tyler to bring Chloe to us, you tracking Chloe down, then we would subdue you, talk to you, then bring Chloe out, unharmed, and then we would go from there."

I sat there silently for a few minutes. The only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock.

"That is the most fucked up plan I have ever heard." I finally said, I was losing patience with their bullshit.

And then Jackie just . . . broke down.

She collapsed to all fours and let out heart-wrenching sobs.

"I know." she cried. "I'm a horrible mother. I wasn't there for you for your first sixteen years of life. I never should have interfered with your life. I'm so sorry!"

Gage knelt down to her and wrapped his arms around her tall frame, and in turn she started crying into his shoulder.

Chloe started to move off of my lap, and I instinctively snaked my arms around her waist.

She looked me in the eye and touched my arm.

I reluctantly let her go.

She walked over to Jackie and Gage.

Gage looked up at her questionably.

"May I?" Chloe asked.

He nodded, and unwound his arms.

Chloe kneeled down and did what I least expected.

She hugged her.

My so-called mother was shocked for a moment before returning Chloe's hug.

After a few moments, Chloe pulled back and said, "I forgive you."

To say that Jackie and Gage were shocked would have been an understatement.

I was about to speak up, but Tori beat me to it.

"Have you lost your freakin' mind?! These people _kidnapped_ you, held you against will, ruined the dress that I painstakingly picked out-"

"Tori," I said. "Getting a little off track."

She waved me off. "My point is, how could you forgive them?"

At least somebody agreed with me.

We all awaited Chloe's answer.

"I understand why they did what they did." she said simply.

"Thank you." Jackie said softly.

Chloe smiled.

I gently grabbed her elbow.

She turned her head.

"You're taking their side? I asked. "How could you even think to forgive them after everything they did?"

She glared. "I'm not taking anybody's side. I'm just saying I understand what they did. Were you not listening to them?"

"More or less." I muttered.

She shook her head, exasperated. "Look at it this way then. What if I was pregnant right now, you're telling me you wouldn't want some sort of help, no matter how far-fetched it may seem?"

I breathed through my nose. "Don't try to turn this back on me. We're talking to the people who nearly took you away from me!" By the end of my rant, I was yelling.

Chloe gaped.

I knelt down to her and grasped her hands in mine. "Now you realize why I don't want to talk to them right now. I'm so angry right now, I don't want to do something I might regret."

I cupped her cheek.

"I thought I wouldn't get there in time, that I would lose you." I admitted.

"Derek look at me." I met her eyes. "There is no force in this world that could tear me away from you. I love you."

"I love you, too." Then I leaned forward to kiss her.

She kissed me back enthusiastically.

It continued like that for a few minutes, then Simon coughed.

I ignored him.

Then Tori gave her unwanted input.

"I understand you guys got some sexual tension going on, but there is a child present. Let's keep it PG."

I growled at her and Chloe started giggling.

Tori smirked at me.

"Well," Gage said, helping Jackie to her feet. "I think we've wrecked enough havoc for one day." He looked at me. "I understand you're reasoning for not wanting to talk to us, but please will you and Chloe have dinner with us at Baccetti's tonight? At 7:00 o'clock?"

I was about to say 'no', but then Chloe spoke for the both of us.

"Yes," she replied. "We'll be there."

They nodded and said their goodbyes.

I waited until they left the driveway before I asked, "Since when do you speak for me?"

She turned and raised her eyebrows at me,"You're kidding me, right? I'm the woman. I govern this relationship."

"And we decided this when?"

**Kid, **Rafe said. **Do yourself a favor and shut the hell up. You're digging yourself a deeper hole with every passing second.**

_What? All I wanted to know was when we designated her as leader._

**Ugh, you're hopeless. I give up, I'm just gonna sit back and watch how this all plays out.**

_Whatever._

"I don't think you should be the captain of this relationship." I said.

Chloe looked taken aback.

"I mean," I continued. "I'm the male, so shouldn't I be calling the shots? Not to mention I'm smarter and stronger."

"Derek?" Dad said. "I say this because I'm cocerned for your safety. Shut up."

"Why?"

He opened his mouth, but Chloe spoke.

"No it's okay Kit, really. If Derek is smart as he claims to be, then let him figure it out for himself. He'll soon learn why I'm in charge of this relationship."

Dad shot me a pitied look. "As you wish."

I narrowed my eyes at her, she was plannig something.

I dropped it for now. "If we're done talking now. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Me too." Chloe chirped.

I shot her a look. Immediately images of Chloe naked with water running down her body invaded my mind..

I mentally shook my head.

"O-okay." I stutter.

"Great." Chloe said, winking as she passed me.

I gulp.

Dad starts chuckling.

"What?" I snap.

He laughs again, and all he says is, "I feel bad for you, son."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

I ran up the stairs, to my room.

I ransack my dresser for some clothes.

When I grab some, I exit my room as Chloe passes me.

I then notice that she dropped something.

Not knowing what she dropped, I pick in up for closer inspection.

I groaned inwardly. It was a pair of black lace panties.

"U-um, Chloe." I called.

She pokes her head out of the bathroom with a look of innocence on her face.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Y-y-you dropped something." I held up her underwear.

"Oh," she says.

She comes forward, swaying her hips hypnotically.

She reaches for them slowly, while her other hand is splayed across my chest.

I blush.

"Thank you." She whispers in my ear.

"No p-problem." I stutter. I was doing a lot of that today.

Chloe stood on her tip toes and softly kissed me.

She pulled away quickly before I could respond.

She walk back into the bathroom, but before entering she winked and the closed the door.

I take a couple of calming breaths before continuing my trek to the downstairs bathroom.

I closed the door behind me.

I turned the water to the hottest temperature.

Just as I was about to take my clothes off, there was a knock at the door.

Opening the door, there stood Chloe clad in only a towel, that just _barely_ covered everything.

I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor.

"Hey Derek!" Chloe said happily. "I forgot my shampoo and conditioner in here, do you mind if I grab them?"

My brain finally started functioning to that of a five year old. "Uh, s-sure."

I opened the door wider.

She strolled in, my eyes once again focused on the movements of her hips.

Was it getting hot in here, or was it just me?

Chloe grabbed her items and turned back to me.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." she said.

I shook my head. "No not at all."

God really had it out for me today, because just then Chloe's towel unraveled and started to fall.

My eyes widened.

Reacting without thinking, my hands shot out to hold the towel up . . .

and my hands landed right on her breasts.

I blushed furiously.

"Chloe! I-uh-um. I'm sorry." I finished seriously.

Chloe was blushing as well, but she also had a devious smile.

"It's okay, Derek. Accidents happen."

She leaned forward, which caused her breasts to push deeper into my hands.

I couldn't help myself, I gave them an experimental squeeze.

Chloe gasped.

I didn't even realize she had fixed the towel until she said, "Derek? I got it."

I blushed again, and quickly withdrew my hands.

Chloe grabbed her shampoo and conditioner, said "Thanks,", then left.

I raked my hands through my hair in frustration.

_What is she thinking,_ I thought.

I turnd the water from blistering hot to ice cold.

For the next half an hour, I tried to get my hormones undercontrol.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again for the reviews, I really appreiate them. I want to thank all those who have stuck with this story.<strong>

**Reviews are always welcomed. **


	15. Taken

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I enjoy reading them. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the DP series.**

**Book-Geek4: Thanks so much! I tried my best.**

**Lives4lemons: Please don't die! I will update! I swear!**

**IlikBubblegum: Thanks! **

**readalot99: Thanks for the review. Yes Derek can be stupid at times. **

**Crying Silently: Holy bloody hell thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**twilightocd94: Yes Derek is in the dog house, but not for long.**

**suzi1811: As always thanks for being such an amazing beta! I haven't actually noticed that. LOL now I have that song stuck in my head.**

**TVDDP1864: Thanks and also thank you for considering my story to be the bomb!**

**MortalFire101: Thanks! I will update.**

**AlexxxD: Thanks! I glad you enjoy my story and thanks for reading immediately and being the first one to review.**

**alicelover520: Thanks! **

**LilNecro: Thanks so much!**

**rrandom: Eeeeeeekkkkkkk! Thanks!**

**Tisha0691: Thanks for reading!**

**Tsmallz: Thanks!**

**MillyMill101: Thanks! **

* * *

><p><em>Derek was already cracking,<em> I thought.

I walked out of the bathroom, freshly showered and walked down the stairs.

As I passed the downstairs bathroom, I heard the shower still running.

I smiled to myself.

"What are you smiling about?" Asked a voice.

I met the grey eyes of Kenzie.

I smiled. "Nothing. Just thinking about Derek."

"About what happened in the bathroom?" She asked teasingly.

I faltered. "You saw that?"

She nodded. "Might want to close the door the next time your boyfriend decided to grope you."

"I didn't grope her." Derek yelled from the bathroom. "I was just giving her a hand."

"I bet you got a good handful, didn't ya Derek?" Simon called, coming out of the kitchen.

"Shut up, Simon!"

I looked at Kenzie, appalled. "You told Simon?!

"Of course." She said. "We're a couple, we don't keep secrets from each other."

"That's right, sweetheart." He said, kissing the top of her head and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Aww." I said.

"Yuck. Just seriously barfed in my mouth." said Tori as she was walking down the stairs, with Gabriel in tow.

Simon glared. "Go to Hell, Tori. It's to early for your bitchy attitude."

Tori smirked. "I can't go one day without torturing my dear brother."

"Ugh. Don't remind me you are my sister."

"Alright." I said before they could start their infamous bickering.

Sophia came bounding down the stairs but stopped when she came to us.

We stared at her, wondering what she wanted before she yelled, "People! It's called a walk_way_, not a walk_block_."

We started walking out of the way, but apparently not fast enough for Sophia's liking.

"Hurry up! I just woke up from a nap and I. Want. My. Apple. Juice!"

We were all about to run, before Gabriel told us to stop.

He kneeled down to Sophia' level. "you're getting kinda bossy lately. What do you say?"

Sophia sighed and rolled her eyes, "Please."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic." He replied dryly, pushing himself up with his knees.

"She's been hanging out with Tori too much." Simon said.

That comment earned him a punch from Tori.

"Ow!" He yelled, rubbing his arm.

She ignored him. "What were you guys talking about? Don't keep secrets from who?"

Kenzie looked at me, asking for permission.

I reluctantly nodded, knowing Tori wouldn't stop until she knew.

"Chloe here," She started. "Was smiling to herself. I asked her why, she said she thinking about Derek, then I asked if it was about what happened in the bathroom, she asked how I knew, I then told her she might want to close the door next time."

"Why?" Gabriel asked. "What happened?"

"It's really nothing." I said, embarrassingly.

"Just spit it out, Chloe!" Tori snapped."

"Okay, okay!" I took a deep breath. "I walked to the downstairs bathroom in nothing but a towel, I knocked on the door, his jaw dropped. I grabbed my stuff and then my towel, um, sorta, . . unraveled. Then he um . . ."

"Groped you?" Tori finished.

"For the last time, I did not grope her!" Derek yelled.

"If that's what you want us to think, bro." Simon called.

"Simon! Come here for a second."

"Are you going to hurt me?"

He sighed irritably. "No."

Simon sighed. "Alright, on my way up."

When Simon was upstairs Gabriel asked, "Any particular reason you walked around the house in _only_a towel? Not to mention there is hormonal teenage boys in the house?"

Tori cleared her throat.

Gabriel paled. "Not that I would ever cheat on you. I love you too much." He finished by wrapping his arms around her and giving her a chaste kiss.

Tori smiled and said, "Not even close."

Gabriel hung his head and remained silent.

I answered his question. "You know that comment Derek made about men being the dominant gender?" They nodded. Gabriel was about to speak but Tori shot him a look. "Well I thought I would show him why women is the dominant gender by making his life hell."

"And how would you accomplish this?" Kenzie asked, amusingly.

"Well," I said. "Mostly by testing his self-control."

Tori put a hand over her heart and said in fake sobbing voice. "I've taught you well."

I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I waited impatiently for Simon to come to the door.

I cracked the door open as his hand was posed to knock.

"What?" He asked.

"Chloe took my clothes, go get me some from my room."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine."

A few moments he came back.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I looked at the clothes he picked. It's not what I would usually wear, but I was slacking on laundry so I guess he only had so many options to choose.

He picked a green plaid short-sleeved shirt with a black undershirt and loose-fitting navy blue jeans.

When I finished getting dressed, I opened the door to reveal Simon.

"What are you still doing here?" I questioned.

He smirked. "Normally I wouldn't narc on someone, but since you're my brother I have to stand with you."

I narrowed my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Chloe's going to make your life a living hell because of your earlier comment."

I raised my eyebrows in amusement. "How?"

"Mainly by testing your self-control."

"And you came across this information how?"

"I overheard her talking about it earlier. Honestly, I agree with you."

"Do you now?" Said a voice that never failed to tear my insides up.

"What do you want, Tori?" I growled. "Shouldn't you be at the hospital scaring the newborn children?"

She made a face at me. "I just came up here to see what was taking my dear brothers so long. Now I know why, maybe I should relay this information to your girlfriends?"

I made a grab for her, but she dodged effortlessly.

Simon missed her by a hair.

She took off down the hall yelling, "Chloe! Kenzie! I have something to tell you!"

I reached her within four strides, but then sparks came from her fingertips, sending me backwards into Simon.

I grunted from the slight pain and Simon struggled to breath for the air was knocked out of him.

I quickly shot up, just as Tori reached Chloe and Kenzie.

"Derek knows what you're planning Chloe because Simon told him and Kenzie, Simon agrees with Derek that's men are the dominant gender." She said in a rush as I raced down the stairs.

"Oh really?" Kenzie said while looking up at Simon, who was backing away slowly from the top of the stairs, then quickly turned on his heel and sprinted down the hall.

"I'll be back." said Kenzie, walking up the stairs after her boyfriend.

She opened the door to Simon's room, and then it was silent.

I turned to Tori, about to bitch at her for meddling in someone else's business. But when I turned, she was already dragging Gabriel out the door.

And then I was alone with Chloe.

I gulped, suddenly fearing for my life.

She looked at a loss for words, as she tried to deal with me knowing this information.

I took the moment to look at what she was wearing. She was wearing navy blue short-shorts with a dark grey tank top with flowers stitched onto it and black flip-flops.

After I was done with my assessment of her, she started talking.

"Well," she said. "Since you know my plan, what are you going to do about it?"

I smirked ruefully. "Nothing. Two can play at this game."

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "I don't think you have the self-control."

I smirked inwardly, she shouldn't have said that.

I went into my hunting mode and started stalking her.

Chloe uncrossed her arms and started to slowly back away.

I continued my advance on her, slowly crossing the living room and making my way to the stairs.

When her heels hit the bottom step, she took off in a sprint, racing towards her bedroom.

I reached her in no time, grabbing her around the waist and throwing her on my shoulder.

She squealed as she was propelled into the air and landed with an "omph" on my shoulder.

"Where are you taking me?" She cried, punching my shoulder in a failed attempt for me to release her.

"Chloe?" I asked.

"What?"

"Remember what happened the last time you did that"

She was silent as I walked up the rest of the stairs, when I reached the top she gasped.

"You wouldn't." She said remembering when I bit her.

"Don't tempt me."

She huffed. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

I reached the end of the hall, opened the door and threw her on the bed.

She squeaked and she took in her surroundings, then a confused look crossed her face and she asked, "Why are we in your room?"

I smiled evilly. "Because it's at the end of the hall where nobody can hear you scream."

Chloe feigned that she was frightened at the same time Dad said, "I chose the wrong time to come and talk to you."

Chloe giggled and I was mortified, he wasn't supposed to hear that.

I wouldn't meet his eyes, "What'd you want to talk about?"

"You know what, we'll talk later. I can see that you're gonna be busy for the next couple hours."

I groaned. "It's not like that."

"Whatever you say."

I started closing the door and said, "Bye Dad."

"Have fun."

"Goodbye Dad!" I slammed the door.

I could hear his laughter echo off the walls.

I turned to Chloe, who was still laughing.

"It's not funny." I growled.

She managed to suppress her laughter and she said, "Aww, c'mon Derek. You know he was just kidding."

"I know." I sat on the bed and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she leaned into me. "I just think he sometimes has a little too much fun teasing me about my relationship with you."

"It's fun teasing you though."

I rolled my eyes.

"So what'd you want to talk about?

"My biological parents."

A glum look crossed her face. "If figured you want to talk about them."

I turned my body toward her and grasped her hands in mine.

I shook my head. "I just don't understand. They kidnapped you and you were almost raped, how could you forgive them?"

"Derek," She said, tightening her small hands in my big ones. "I know I said this before but, the way I look at it is that they were young, you know? Not much older than us. They had no idea what they were doing."

"I know that, but that doesn't give them the right to waltz back into my life seventeen years later."

She nodded, giving me a sympathetic look. "I know. All I'm asking is that you give them a chance. I've never been in this kind of situation before, so I don't know what to tell you. You don't have to come to the dinner if you don't want to, and I'm sorry for speaking for you."

I smiled. "Of course I'm going. Who's going to protect you from the big bad werewolves?"

She raised her eyebrow. "I can raise the dead in my sleep. Who's going to be protecting who?"

"True." Then I said. "How about this, I'll watch your back and you'll watch mine, deal?"

She nodded and smiled. "Deal."

"Besides," I said my voice going low. "I do have an ulterior motive for going."

"And what would that be?"

"If memory serves, you and I have a little bet going on right now."

Her smile dimmed. "B-but, I said I was sorry."

I shook my head, laughing silently. "Nope. I have to get back at you after this morning's ordeal.

She huffed. "As if you could."

I smiled and attacked her.

She gasped in surprise as she slowly leaned back into the pillows.

I took this chance to dart my tongue into her mouth and we started fighting for dominance.

She snaked her hands into my hair and pulled me in closer.

I straddled her waist and rested my hands on either side of her head.

She broke away as she gulped for air.

I didn't stop. I kissed down her jaw line to her neck to the sweet spot behind her ear.

She moaned slightly and she opened her lust filled eyes. I'm pretty sure my eyes were the same as I pulled away.

I hesitantly put my hands under her shirt and started running them up and down her sides.

Her reaction was what I hoped for as she sighed in pleasure.

My hands came to a rest on her hips and I leaned in once again for a kiss.

Her hands shakily reached up and started fumbling with the buttons of my shirt.

She got stuck on the third button and she broke away with a frustrated growl.

I chuckled and undid the rest of the buttons for her.

I assaulted her neck again as she ran her hands down my shirt and back up.

I let out a small groan.

I pushed the hem of her shirt up a little and looked at her questionably.

She nodded.

I pushed her shirt off the way off and sat back and stared.

After a few moments she started fidgeting and tried covering her self up.

I stopped her. "What are you doing?"

She blushed. "Y-your staring is making me uncomfortable."

I smiled gently. "What? I can't appreciate the view?"

She giggled and pulled me down to her.

I played around the edge of her pants as she slipped off my undershirt.

The shirt fell to the floor and I flipped us over so that Chloe was on top.

She ran her fingers down my chest and back up.

I brought her neck down so I could place open-mouthed kisses on it.

She gyrated her hips onto mine and I sighed.

Her lips found mine again and my hands drifted to the clasp of her bra, then . . .

"Oh shit! Sorry bro!"

Chloe shrieked and dove for the floor, pulling on my shirt in the process.

I sat up while growling and picked up my alarm clock and threw it at him. "God dammit Simon! Learn how to frickin knock!"

The alarm clock narrowly missed his head and he tore off down the hall.

"Sorry D!"

I growled again and looked at Chloe. She was covering her face with her hands.

I hopped off the bed and kneeled down by her. I shook her shoulder lightly. "Chloe?"

She said something but it was muffled by her hands.

I took her hands from her face. "What did you say?"

"I said that was so embarrassing!"

I smiled a little and pulled her towards me. "I know. Believe me, when I'm done with him he won't sit straight for a week."

She laughed a little. She looked at the clock. "We should probably get ready now though. It's almost time to meet your parents."

I looked at the clock myself. Sure enough it was almost quarter after six, we would have to meet them in an hour.

Chloe unraveled my arms from her much to my dismay and stood up to walk to the door.

She called out, "Wear something nice."

I rolled my eyes but did as she complied.

I kept on my jeans but put on a black button up shirt.

I waited downstairs for Chloe to finish up with her hair and clothes.

She came down wearing a white knee-length dress with a black sash going across her waist.

I smiled as she reached me.

"You look beautiful." I commented.

She smiled. "Thanks."

I grabbed her hand and bidded everyone goodbye and then we left.

Someone had thought to bring my truck home and inside I found my cell phone in it.

I started up the engine and backed out of the driveway and started heading towards Baccetti's.

I started getting a sick feeling to my stomach as I neared the restaurant. I chalked it up to nerves.

The feeling became stronger as I stopped at a red light.

I saw headlights coming from the left.

And that's when the car hit us.

My last thought was: _Chloe!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well here's another chapter. I hope you aren't too mad about the lateness. I honestly don't have a good excuse. Whether it was pure laziness or writer's block, I don't know.<em>**

**_Anyways, don't forget to review._**


	16. Questions

**Thanks for all those who reviewed!**

**Book-Geek4: Yes, sorry for the cliffy. Thanks for reviewing!**

**kaitgirl: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Stephie-K: Yea sorry about that, but thanks anyway! And to answer your question: You'll see.**

**IlikeBubblegum: Oh my! Thank you**

**suzi1811: Thanks for loving it! And as always thank you for beta'ing.**

**Crying Silently: I hope no harm was done to the duck. :) Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**alicelover520: No noone dies! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kaylee and Kenny forever: OMG! THANKS! I'LL UPDATE ASAP!**

**booknerd998: Don't worry, they're not dead.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the DP series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kit's POV<strong>

I sighed and I looked at the clock for the umpteenth time this evening.

It was nearing eleven o'clock and Derek and Chloe still weren't home yet.

I dug my cell phone out of my pocket and tried Derek's cell phone again.

I was greeted with the voicemail greeting. _Hey this is Derek. Sorry I couldn't answer your call. Leave your name and number and I'll try to get back to you. Beep!_

"Derek," I sighed. "I'm getting worried, son. Please call me back once you get this."

I left the same message on Chloe's cell phone.

I sighed again and rubbed my temples with my fingers. I was getting a splitting migraine.

I heard the kitchen door swing open, followed by, "Chloe and Derek not back yet?"

I looked up to see Simon and shook my head. "No and I'm getting worried. They should've been home by now."

Simon took the seat next to me. "Are either one of them answering their cell phones?"

I shook my head. "No. I think if I leave anymore voicemails, I would fill up their inbox."

Simon gave a sad smile. "I'm sure their okay."

I looked up at him. "I don't know, son. I have this awful feeling in my stomach that something isn't right."

Simon sighed and slumped down in his chair. "I know, me too."

"Well then what the hell are we doing sitting around?"

We both looked to the door to see Tori leaning against the door frame.

"Tori," I said. "You know we just can't go looking for trouble."

"Uh, why not? What if they really are in trouble? You said it yourself, you said something doesn't feel right. Simon feels it too and so do I. That can't be a coincidence."

"I-" I couldn't come up with a good excuse for not going to look for them. Tori was right, we all had a bed feeling and it couldn't have been a coincidence.

"Alright. But I'm the only one that's going to look for them. If they are in trouble, I don't want you two getting dragged into it."

As soon as the words left my mouth, they started yelling that I wasn't being fair and I couldn't keep them away.

I held my hand up to stop their protests. "I mean it. I want you two to stay here." I grabbed my car keys. "Call Andrew if I'm not back by morning. Understand?"

They stared at me and I stared back until they finally chorused, "Yes."

"Good." And with that I left out the front door and into my car.

* * *

><p>I was driving for about a half an hour when I saw blue and red lights flashing up ahead.<p>

My stomach clenched and I drove faster.

There was about five police cars with all their lights flashing. Police tape surrounded the place and there was a crowd of people around it, trying to find out what was happening.

I fled my car, leaving the door open in my haste and started pushing my way through the people. My heart stopped when I reached the front.

There stood Derek's truck in the middle of the road, with the entire driver's side caved in. There were tires marks in a swirl pattern, which means Derek's truck was spinning.

I grabbed the nearest officer by the arm. "Excuse me, officer. I'm sorry to bother you, but can you please tell me where the crash victims were taken?"

He gave me a funny look. "That's what we're trying to figure out, sir."

I froze and said, "What?"

"Sir, we haven't recovered the bodies of the victims. They're missing."

I started shaking and my vision started to blur.

I fell to my knees and the police officer caught me before my head could meet with the pavement.

I was vaguely aware of people surrounding me and I heard someone call 911.

My world started to dissolve into blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

I waited impatiently for the clock to strike midnight.

At last it finally did and I turned around to find Simon sprawled across the couch, fast asleep.

I bent over the back of the couch and leaned down to his ear and yelled, "Simon!"

He jumped into the air and landed onto the ground with a thud.

He sat up while rubbing his head and glared at me, "What the hell, Tori?!"

"Sorry to interrupt your slumber, Sleeping Beauty. But we're going to go find Chloe and Derek now."

Simon sat back up on the couch and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Dad said we can't go anywhere until morning."

I pointed to the clock. "It is morning. It's 12:01 in the morning.'

Simon gave a humorlessly chuckle. "Okay so you found a loophole. That still doesn't answer the fact on how we're even supposed to leave the house. Derek and Dad were the only ones with a car."

The doorbell rung. "There's the answer to your question.""

"Who is it?"

I ignored him and went to let Gabriel in.

"Hey," I greeted him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for coming on such short notice."

"Of course, anything for you." He said.

I smiled and led him to the living room where Simon was.

"Gabriel?" He asked incredulously. "Gabriel is the answer to our problem."

"Nice to see you too, Simon." Gabe said sarcastically.

Simon waved him off. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"And to answer your earlier question: Yes, Gabe is the answer to our problem. He has a car." I said.

"Oh." Was his brilliant reply.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my jacket. "You ready to go?"

He nodded and he also grabbed his jacket.

We followed Gabriel to his car. Once inside, Gabriel asked, "Would someone mind telling me what's going on?"

"Derek and Chloe went to have dinner with Derek's real parents. It was starting to get late and they still hadn't come home, so Kit went looking for them and he said we had to stay at home and to call Andrew if he wasn't back by morning." I said.

Gabriel nodded. "And you think something happened to Chloe and Derek?"

I nodded. "Kit said to wait until morning and it is morning." I shrugged my shoulders.

Gabriel shook his head. "Leave it to you to find someway around this."

I smiled and faced forward in my seat and we remained silent until we were almost rear-ended by a car behind us when we stopped at a stop sign.

I looked back at the drivers' behind us. I couldn't believe it, it was Derek's parents!

Anger for them rushed through my veins and I got out of the car, ignoring the calls of Gabriel and Simon and stomped towards the car.

Jackie and Gage got of their car when I approached them.

"Where's Chloe and Derek?!" I yelled at them.

They looked at each other. "That's what we would like to know." Gage said.

"What do you mean?"

"Chloe and Derek never showed up at the restaurant. We waited for two hours before we left to go to your house. What do _you_ mean?"

I gulped. "Chloe and Derek never returned home. We thought you kidnapped them or something."

Jackie looked angry and Gage was impassive.

"Why do you assume _we_ had anything to do with them missing?" She exploded.

"You gotta be kidding me. You're the ones that kidnapped Chloe and you're the ones that nearly got Derek killed."

She glared at me. "I'll admit that it was our plan to kidnap Chloe but we didn't want Derek hurt. Brandon and Dalton acted on their own accord."

I got right in her face. "It doesn't matter! You're still at fault! Now where is Chloe and Derek?!"

Jackie was seething. "We already told you! We don't know where they are!"

I was about to yell at her when Simon's phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked.

I turned my glare on him. "Do you now is the time to take a call?"

"Shh!" He waved at me. "Okay, okay! We'll be there."

He had a grim look on his face.

"What happened?"

He cast his head down. "They found Derek's truck."

He didn't say anything after that so I snapped. "And?!"

He looked me in the eye. "It was involved in a car accident. The entire driver's side was caved in and . . ."

Jackie stepped forward. "And what? Come out with it already!"

Simon looked down again. "And they're bodies weren't recovered. They're no where to be seen."

My knees became wobbily and I grasped Gabriel for support. "Who were you on the phone with?"

"Dad." He sighed. "He said he was at the site of the accident and he fainted. When he woke up he was at the hospital and they said he had an anxiety attack. The police are questioning him right now. Dad also said they sent out an Amber Alert for Chloe and Derek."

I shot to my feet. "Why would he allow them to do that?! Did he forget the fact that Chloe and Derek are Supernaturals?!"

Simon glared at me. "You think he doesn't realize that?! They sent out the Amber Alert when Dad was unconscious, he had no say. Not to mention Chloe's dad is probably going to see this on the news and then he's going to fly over here and demand answers."

"Chill out, Simon. I was just saying."

He exploded. "No Tori, I will not chill out! Chloe and Derek are missing and we have no idea where they are, Dad is at the hospital being treated for having an anxiety attack and is being interrogated police, and we'll have to go on the run again! So excuse me for being a little stressed!"

I stepped back and Gabriel stepped forward. "Simon," he said. "Back off."

He took a deep breath. "I know, sorry. It seems like it's always Chloe and Derek the ones being targeted.

I sighed and slumped against Gabriel. "So what do we do now?"

"Dad wants us to go to the hospital and to come up with a plan."

"Alright, let's go."

"We'll follow you there." Jackie said as I was about to climb into the passenger seat.

"Why?" Simon asked. "You'll just get into the way."

Jackie growled and Gage said. "You best watch your mouth, boy. It'll get you into a lot of trouble one day."

Simon just rolled his eyes and climbed into the backseat.

I shook my head. No point in arguing with them when they're just going to follow us anyway.

I climbed into the seat and Gabe drove away.

_Please be safe._

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

I sighed in frustration at the papers that were in front of me.

I pushed them aside and rubbed my forehead when something on the news caught my attention.

I grabbed the remote to turn the volume up and listened to the reporter as he finished the story.

" . . .Police are now currently looking for the bodies of Derek Wolfe and Chloe Greene. Police say they were in a terrible car accident and shouldn't be walking around in their current condition. As you can see here the truck is very demolished and there is also no sign of the other vehicle that was involved in the accident. " They showed a close-up with the truck. It was all twisted metal and the entire drivers' side was caved in. I tuned into the report again. "The police say that the passengers wallet and driver's licensees were still in the car. Here's a photo of them." The pictures they showed were of two young teenagers not even over the age of eighteen. The boy had jet black hair and green eyes and the girl had velvet red hair and bright blue eyes.

I don't know why, but I felt an ache on my heart that I haven't felt in awhile when I saw the girl.

I sighed and took a picture out of my wallet.

The picture was of my daughter that has been missing for some time now. The picture was becoming worn out because of how often I pulled it out. I glanced back at the girl on the T.V., then did a double take.

I looked back and forth between the T.V. and the picture. It was the same girl!

I took a closer look at the girl just to make sure I wasn't losing my mind. I stared at her for a few moments and then I was sure it was the same girl. She had the same facial structures and the same blue eyes just different hair color.

I quickly put the photo back into my wallet and waited impatiently for the reporter to say the name of the city she was in.

After two minutes she finally said what city and I rushed out the door, leaving the lights on in my haste.

I drove to the airport and demanded the first flight to Illinois.

Within minutes I was seated and the plane took off.

I was finally getting my daughter back.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you guess who it is? I bet you can!<strong>

**Review otherwise Chloe and Derek will never be found!**

**Just kidding, I'm not that cruel.**

**Anyways, review!**


	17. Rescued

**Thanks to all those that reviewed! As always you guys are awesome!**

**DyingInsideForLove: Thank you for reviewing! There will be a Chloe POV! And I love you too, in a non-stalker way!**

**alicelover520: Thanks for reviewing. I know it was kind of obvious, but your comments never cease to make me laugh! In a good way.**

**Inujuju712: Thanks for reviewing! **

**suzi1811: As always thanks for being a rockin' beta! Jackie and Gage will play a big role in the next upcoming chapters.**

**Stephie K (guest): Thanks for reviewing! I won't leave you in the dark for long.**

**zoesouzaxoxo: Yes we're finally getting to see Steve in this story and thanks for reviewing!**

**ladyluck25: To answer you _many_ reviews. Yes Chlerek is always a good couple! Yes Simon was ugly personality-wise, but he's the sweet loveable goof he once was and no I am not southern. Unless living in the southern part of the state counts. I didn't have a beta the first few chapters so that would explain there may be some mistakes in there, sorry. I think it's being a little excessive to have Tori be escorted out by the police for just throwing a wad of paper and I think that's in her character to act like that and no it's not an AU. The male werewolf that was in the woods name was Thomas, not Gabriel. I just thought they should have matching names. A little cliché is never a bad thing. Yes normally it would be painful if she was thrown over his shoulder but she was in the hospital so they did give her a drug that subsided the pain for a few hours. He will eventually claim his mate. Thank you for thinking the chapter was funny. Yes they could have approached him in a nicer way, but there was a reason I made them that way. Yes Chloe is a little tease. I know it was obvious that it was her father, that's the way I wrote it.**

**LiquidLove007: Thanks for reviewing! I will continue this story.**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing and sorry I left you with a cliffhanger.**

**DragonLady Warrior: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the cliffhanger. Thanks for thinking this was one of the best you've read!**

**Im a Tomboy: There will plenty more of this story.**

**AliceMay61120: Thanks for reviewing! I try to update as fast as I can but sometimes I get lazy or I have writers block, but I'll try to get better!**

**Gallagher girl1811: You'll find out who took them in this chapter!**

**Thank you for putting up with me and my lateness and now I'll let you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I groaned in pain as I slowly lifted my neck as I was waking up. I slowly opened my eyes to . . . nothing. I realized I had a blindfold on.

_Oh great,_ I thought.

"Oh? So you're awake?" Came a voice.

I growled.

"Oh temper, temper boy. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your mate, now would you?"

I growled again. "Who are you?! Where is Chloe!"

The person sighed. "So impatient, fine then."

I heard someone move behind me and then I could slowly start to see. The sight in front would haunt me for a while.

Chloe sat in a wooden chair with her hands tied behind her back and her feet tied to the legs of the chair. Her neck was bent forward to suggest that she was still unconscious.

I turned my attention back to the person. The voice was feminine and I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew her from somewhere.

"Who are you?" I asked again. I heard the click of high heels against the floor as she slowly walked in front of me.

I looked up and my eyes widened. "It's you!"

Angel inspected her nails. "Took you long enough, boy. Honestly, I was expecting you to be smarter than this."

I glared at her. "What do you want with Chloe and I? You did your job already."

"Yes we did, but there is an ulterior motive for doing this."

"And what would that be?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Join us, Derek."

I stayed silent for a few moments before saying, "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Join us, Derek. We need you in our pack."

I narrowed my eyes. "Did Jackie and Gage put you up to this?"

She gave a chuckle. "Those two idiots? Please, who do you take me for?" She leaned down so she was eye-level with me. "Let's get one thing straight, Derek. I don't take orders from anyone. I do as I want, when I want."

"Then what makes you think I would join you? Hell, I don't even know if I want to join my own _parents, _let alone you."

"Well why wouldn't you? Your cousins did." She pointed to the door and Brandon and Dalton came through the door.

I growled at them, especially when Dalton neared Chloe.

Dalton smiled at me, not a very nice smile either.

I growled again. "Dalton if you so much as lay a finger on her, so help me God you will not live to see tomorrow." His grin became more sinister and he touched his hand to her shoulder and continued down to her breasts. I growled again and pulled at my restraints. They squealed with protest but otherwise didn't break.

Dalton laughed. "There's no way you can get out of there, pup. Your mate is as good as mine."

I pulled at the chains again and I heard Angel say in a low voice, "Dalton."

He continued. "I mean what kind of boyfriend are you if you can't even keep your mate out of harms way." The more he spoke, the more he agitated me. The chains were at their breaking point by now.

Angels eyes lowered to my chains. "Dalton." She said in a more stern voice.

He ignored her. "Now if you don't mind, I'll just take Chloe here and continue our previous activity before we were so rudely interrupted."

"Dalton!" Angel yelled.

Too late. I already broke free of my chains. I phased as soon as my feet touched the ground. I didn't even feel the usual pain that came with phasing. The anger coursing through my veins was enough to numb it.

My eyes swiveled to Dalton who was paralyzed with fear, but sadly that only lasted for a second.

He also phased and came at me head on. His teeth grazed my neck, so I quickly moved out of his way. I made a move towards his hind leg but before I could grab it he kicked me in the face.

I growled at him. I was so preoccupied with Dalton that I had completely forgotten about Angel. She was a pure white wolf except for her feet. They were a dark black that contrasted with her white. Dalton came from the front and Angel came from the right. That was then I realized I was backed into a corner. The only way out was to go left, but that's where Chloe was and I would end up hurting her. So basically I was screwed. I didn't see where Brandon went, so I assumed he had fled the room. Dalton and Angel were now on either sides of me. I frantically searched my brain for a plan, and at last I came up with something. I faked left and just like that I thought, Dalton went the same way. I quickly headed down the middle of them, driving them away from Chloe.

I took off down the hall with no idea where I was going. I was about to take a right when Rafe said, **Go left.**

I didn't question him and did as he said.

_I was wondering when you were going to pop up._

**Sorry, kid.**

_Any idea on how we're going to get out of here?_

**I honestly don't have the slightest idea. But just one suggestion: kill Dalton. You're stronger than he is and he knows that.**

_I'm already planning that. But what about Angel?  
><em>

**Yeah you're on your own for that one, kid.**

I scoffed. _Thanks for the help. Aren't you supposed to be my guide or something? You're supposed to help me through these kind of situations._

**I was only supposed to help you with your transition. It doesn't say anything in my job description that I have to help you with your love issues.**

I rolled my eyes.

I saw a sign that read exit so I plowed through the door with Dalton and Angel at my flank. I ran out into the parking lot and turned to face them. They took up right and left positions and lowered themselves to the ground, ready to pounce. My biggest problem would be Angel considering she was an Alpha, but if I took care of Angel first that would leave Dalton the chance to attack and vice verse.

I didn't have anymore more time to think because Dalton came at me, I sidestepped him and went after Angel. She growled at me and met me head on. She pushed my back down with her paws and I snapped at her neck. I made contact and I heard her yelp and I smiled inwardly. That victory was short-lived as Dalton grabbed me by the hind leg and pulled me to the ground. I whimpered in pain and released Angel. I kicked Dalton in the face and he shook his head.

Payback's a bitch.

I stood up, careful not to put too much weight on my bad leg and faced off with Dalton. I growled at him and he growled at me. He jumped towards me and I pushed his chest with my paws and he landed on his back. But then I saw Angel charging at me so I jumped away from him, and Angel collided with Dalton. They continued rolling until they hit an abandoned car that was parked off to the side.

Dalton landed on top of Angel and she pushed him off. She stood up again, growled, and charged at me with full force. I wasn't expecting her to be _that_ strong and we started rolling, each of us trying to gain the upper hand. Finally we stopped rolling and I tried kicking her off. She wouldn't budge and then . . . she tore into my neck.

I howled in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Gage's POV<strong>

I was deep within my own thoughts when my wife and mate screamed, "Stop!"

I slammed on the brakes, causing the cars behind us to swerve into the other lane to avoid crashing and asked, "What?"

She smacked my arm. "Shh!"

I rubbed my arm and listened intently for what she could have possibly have heard. Then I heard it. The sound you never want to hear and the sound that tore my heart in two.

The sound of my son in pain.

I tore the door open, phased, and took off in the direction of the howl with Jackie not far behind me. He didn't sound very far, about four miles away. Jackie and I ran as fast as our legs could carry us and then she asked me with the link we have, _"Who do you think has them?"_

I shook my head. **_"I don't know. But who ever it is, they won't be alive for much_ _longer_."**

Jackie barked to show that she agreed with me. While we were running I racked my brain to who could possibly want to hurt Chloe and Derek. One would be the Edison Group. It could be them but I don't think they could have recovered that fast and tracked them down after they destroyed one of their labs so that crosses them of the list. There's a slight chance it could be the Cabal are interested in them after what they did to the Edison Group, but they wouldn't make such a bold move, they would quietly abduct them without a trace to be found and that crosses them off the list.

I broke out of my trance as I heard Derek howl again and he was only half a mile away so we pushed our legs even faster and arrived there in a minute.

What I saw I didn't expect. First off, Dalton was there and he had blood dripping from his neck from the bite mark he received and he was on one side of Derek. And then _Angel_ was there and I didn't expect to ever see her again. Blood stained her white coat and she had her mouth around Derek's neck and was pinning him to the ground.

Jackie growled but instead of attacking her, she said, _"I'm going to go find Chloe."_

I nodded and charged towards Angel. She didn't see me coming and I collided with her and we rolled onto a tree. I held her down with my paws and she snapped at my ankles, trying to get me to release her. I turned my head to Derek's direction. He tried to stand up but then he whimpered from the pain and fell to the ground again and Dalton was circling him.

I wanted to go help my son but I was too busy with Angel and I prayed he could hold out until I was finished. I was too distracted with Derek that Angel got in a lucky bite to my paw and I let out a whine of pain.

Derek looked over to me and I met his eyes. I didn't know what my eyes showed but Derek found the strength to get up and he faced off with Dalton. Having faith that Derek was going to be alright, I turned my attention back to Angel, who still had my paw in her mouth.

I growled at her, grabbed her by the scruff of the neck with my mouth, and dragged her to the parking lot where I would have more room to fight her. I took pleasure from her cries of pain. It was nothing compared to the pain she caused my son. I dropped her on the right side of the parking lot. I looked to the far end to see both Derek and Dalton on their hind legs, grappling with each other.

I turned my attention back to Angel who had just managed to stand up. I lowered my body into a crouch and slowly circled her. I wasn't in the mood to play around with her. Her death is going to be quick. Her body froze with fear and as soon as I came up from behind her. I growled one last time before I jumped onto her back, grabbed her by the back of the neck, and twisted. Her neck gave a satisfying crack as her limp body fell to the ground.

I looked over to Derek and saw him towering over Dalton. I couldn't help but feel proud at how big he was for his age. From the look in his eye, I could see that he was getting ready to kill Dalton. I saw Derek crouch down much like I did and ripped Dalton's throat out. He fell to the ground with a thump. I felt uneasy for seeing Dalton dead, but then I quickly rid myself of that feeling. Dalton has betrayed the pack and joined another. There was no room for sympathy for him.

Soon after Derek slowly sank to the ground and started licking at his wounds. I trotted over to him and I laid down next to him. He met my eyes as if to say _'Sorry'._ I shook my head to him, telling him not to worry about it.

We heard the door open and Jackie slowly walked out with Chloe on her back. Derek got up too fast and fell back down from the pain from his leg. I put my head on his shoulder and pushed to help him stand up. Derek stood up on three legs, one of his hind legs hanging in the air and trotted over to Jackie and Chloe.

Jackie gently placed Chloe on the ground and Derek laid on the ground next to her and I went to stand next to Jackie. We watched in silence as Derek slowly nudged Chloe's head with his nose and then licked her cheek, trying to get her to regain consciousness. A few minutes had passed with no-show of vital signs and Derek started to whine anxiously. He put his head under her left hand and continued to whine softly. I started to become worried after she hadn't moved, but then her finger gave the slightest twitch.

Derek must have felt it because his head shot up and his eyes landed on her face. His eyes became sad again when he realized her eyes wouldn't open.

_We should probably take them to Kit_'s _house._ Jackie said.

I nodded my head in agreement and moved to help Chloe onto Derek's back. Derek then suddenly appeared right in front of me and growled at me. For once in my life, I was actually terrified.

Jackie barked that suspiciously sounded like she was laughing. _Protective one, isn't he?_

_**You can say that**_** again.**

I tried again, this time at a much slower pace. With the help of Jackie, we managed to get Chloe situated onto Derek's back and we slowly started our trek back to Kit's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times, trying to get the sleep out of my eyes. I slowly lifted my head to take a look around my surroundings. I looked at the bedside table to see a picture of Derek and I. I was back home in my room.

_Derek!_ I thought and moved to spring out of bed only to fall back down. I looked down at my waist to see what was holding me down: it was an arm. My eyes trailed up the arm, across the muscular chest with bandages wrapped around it, up the neck and to see the face of Derek. I smiled and slowly laid back down on the bed and released the breath that I didn't know I was holding in.

I turned my body so it was facing Derek with his arm still around my waist and I snuggled closer to Derek. I raised my hand and gingerly swept his hair out of his eyes. I stopped moving when Derek's eye twitched and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hi." I said softly.

He smiled slightly. "Hey."

He slowly lifted his hand to brush a piece of hair that was laying on my cheek and I leaned forward into his touch. He pulled me even closer to his body and kissed my forehead and I wrapped my arms around him.

We stayed like that for a few moments before Derek broke the silence by asking, "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head. Derek sighed and leaned his head against mine.

"What happened while I was out cold?"

Derek sighed, the worry lines visible on his head, making him seem much older than 17. "When I came to we were in some sort of an abandoned building. I was blindfolded but then Angel-"

"Angel?" I exclaimed. "She's back?!"

Derek shook his head. "I'll get to that. After she undid the blindfold, I saw you tied to a chair. Then Dalton and Brandon came in and Dalton started saying things about us that pissed me off. He made me angry enough that I broke through my restraints. After I led them away from you I was fighting them both in the parking lot. I was fighting a losing battle when Gage came and started fighting with Angel while I fought Dalton. Gage killed Angel and I killed Dalton. Then Jackie came out with you. . ."

I waited but he wouldn't continue. "And?"

He gulped. "When Jackie came out with you on her back and she placed you on the ground . ." He let out a shaky breath. "I-I could hear your heartbeat, but you weren't moving. I thought they did something to you, but then you moved and I knew you were going to be alright." He looked me in the eye and his grip on me became tighter. "I thought I was going to lose you."

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm not going anywhere, Derek. I'll always be with you."

He didn't say anything, instead he leaned his head down and, finally, kissed me. The kiss as always started out slow but then slowly grew heated. Derek flipped us over so that I was on top and he was on bottom. The kiss picked up more and his hands were hovering around under my shirt. I put my hands on his chest and he groaned.

I immediately jumped off of him, forgetting about his chest injury. "Sorry!"

"No!" He quickly jumped up. "It's okay, really! Come back!"

I shook my head as I walked over to my dresser to get some clothes. I chose a pair of navy blue knee-length shorts, a mint green lace shirt tied off in the front with a white camisole underneath and the bracelet Tori gave me.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I said.

"Chloe!" Derek whined. "We already got interrupted twice, we don't have to quit just because I couldn't put up with a little pain."

I shook my head and laughed. "You know what they say Derek?" He cocked his head to the side just like a dog would, it was just too cute. "Third times the charm."

He scowled at me. "Very funny, Chloe."

I laughed again and headed to the shower.

* * *

><p>By the time I was down with my shower and walked downstairs, Derek was already down there, freshly showered and everything. He looked at me when I approached him. "You take a long time in the shower." He said. "Even longer than Simon, and that takes talent."<p>

I stuck my tongue out at him and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat, only to get trampled by Tori and the air knocked out of me.

"Are you okay?!" She shrieked. "When we came home with Dad, you and Derek were already home. You were already passed out and Derek had blood all over his chest! And he wouldn't let me wake you up to see if you were alright." She eventually was talking so fast that I couldn't understand her.

"Tori!" I said and she became quiet. "I'm not hurt. Derek saved me and I would appreciate it if you would get off of my abdomen."

She looked down and scrambled off of me. "Oops! Sorry!"

My lungs filled with much-needed air and I stood up with the help of Tori.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked much quietly.

I nodded. "I'm fine, Tori."

A look of relief danced across her face as she hugged me. I hugged her back and we stood like that for a few moments.

"Well," Derek said. "I don't know about you guys, but some of us are hungry. So, excuse me."

We chuckled as we followed Derek into the kitchen, where we found Kit, asleep at the table with his head being propped up by his hand.

"How long has he been like that?" I asked.

"Since he found out you guys were home." Tori said. "He had an anxiety attack last night when you two went missing. He wanted to stay up until you two woke up, but I guess that didn't happen."

Derek shook his head and shook Kit's shoulder. "Dad."

Kit woke up as if somebody tasered him and he looked around him. When he saw Derek next to him, he sprang up and hugged him. He took Derek by surprise and Derek somewhat awkwardly hugged him back.

"Aww." I said and Derek gave me look, to which I smiled at. Upon hearing me, Kit released Derek and came to give me a hug, to which I returned.

He stepped out of the hug a few moments later and looked down at me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay."

He nodded, relieved, and gestured to the table for me to sit. Derek brought me over a bowl of Frosted Flakes and he sat down next to me and proceeded to eat his bowl which was twice as big as mine.

While we ate, Kit would ask us questions about what happened while we were taken. I told him what Derek told me, while Derek stayed silent and happily ate his breakfast.

Then the doorbell rang.

We all froze, before Derek stood up and muttered, "I'll get it."

We heard a couple of muffled voices.

"Chloe?" Derek called. "Someone is here to see you."

I looked at Kit and Tori as I left, both of them wearing a confused expression.

I walked down the hall and to the front door, where Derek was blocking the view of who ever was at the door.

I stepped to the side of him and then my mind went completely blank as I saw who it was.

"Chloe?" The man asked as if he wasn't sure I was here.

My brain finally started functioning properly and I blurted out, "Dad?!"

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to thank all of you for sticking with this story for so long. It's been what . . . close to three months since I last updated? So sorry for the long wait!<strong>

**Their clothes link is on my profile listed under Chapter 17.**

**Anyways you know what to do!**


	18. Answers

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! This chapter is more of a filler, in my opinion anyways!**

**alicelover520: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I felt it was necessary.**

**EmoRocker98: Eeeeppp! Thanks for reviewing!**

**suzi1811: As always thanks for reviewing and beta'ing! I always love to hear your ideas!**

**ChloeXDerekDP: OMGOMGOMGOMG! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Inujuju712: Thanks for reviewing!**

**GaaraSandNiN: Liking the username! And thanks for reviewing!**

**JordanJas: Thanks for reviewing! Thank you for thinking this is one of the best and don't worry, they'll mate soon! (Hint Hint)**

**DragonLadyWarrior: There definitely will be some drama in the upcoming chapters. And you'll see Steve's reaction to Derek in this chapter.**

**Not to bore you any longer. Enjoy!**

**P.S. There is a Twilight reference in here. Just a small one, but I don't take credit for it. Credit goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers Trilogy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

To say things were awkward would be an understatement. I honestly didn't know what to say. My father, who I haven't seen in forever, was sitting with a cup of coffee in his hands and he wasn't saying anything. After a couple more moments of unbearable silence, I finally snapped. "Dad," I said. "Please say something."

He opened his mouth, but then he closed it again. Derek put his arm around my shoulders and said, "Why don't you start with introducing everyone?"

Dad raised his eyes to Derek's arm, then to Derek, then back at his arm and his gaze stayed there. Derek slowly unwound his arm from my shoulder and grabbed my hand instead. Dad lowered his his eyes to our hands, looked at me, then Derek. Derek sighed and he let go of my hand. Dad shook his head and pointed his finger to the other end of the couch.

"My God." Derek muttered under his breath and moved to the other side of the couch so that he was on one side and I was on the other. Dad leaned back into the chair with a look of content on his face and sipped his coffee.

"You done?" I asked him.

He nodded his head and he had a smug smile on his face.

"Okay then." I gestured to Kit. "This is-"

Dad finally spoke. "Let's start with him." He pointed to Derek.

"He speaks." Simon whispered to Tori, to which she laughed.

Dad looked at Simon and said. "Him next."

Simon paled.

"Err, that's Derek." I said, drawing attention away from Simon.

"Uh huh, and what is he to you?"

"My boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" He said the word like it was foreign and he looked at Derek.

Derek smiled at him and waved.

"Yes. Boyfriend." I said getting defensive. "And that's Simon, Tori, and Kit."

He nodded his head, but otherwise didn't speak.

I sighed. "Dad I know you're waiting to explode, so just say it."

He looked me in the eye and said. "Why?"

I looked at him confused. "Why what?"

He gave me a level glare. "Why did you lead me to believe you were still missing? Why did you run away from the group home? Why are you living here?" His shoulders gave out. "Just why?" He got louder and louder as he went on to the point he was yelling.

I sniffed and wiped away the lone tear that managed to escape. "It's a long story."

He let out a broken laugh. "Oh that's rich. Do you have _any_ idea on how worried I was? Do you?! I went to the police station _every single day_, hoping that there was some clue on your case." He stood up and kneeled in front of me. "Do you want to know what the police officers told me, Chloe? Do you want to know what made my heart shatter?"

I looked at him through teary eyes and slowly shook my head no.

He told me anyway. "They said that I should just give up hope of ever finding you. They said the chances of finding you were one in a million, and yet here you are. Safe and sound without a care in the world. Couldn't even bring yourself to give your dear old dad a call, text, email or anything! Nope, you're just living it up here in your perfect little life."

I looked up at him. "You think _my_ life is perfect?! You don't have to wake up everyday, wondering if you're going to pack everything up and leave without saying goodbye! You don't have a psychotic group chasing after you! You haven't been _kidnapped_ in the past year! Twice! So you have no right to think my life is _perfect_ when you don't even know half the story."

He leaned back into the chair. "Then enlighten me, Chloe."

I glared. "First you should know that I'm not exactly human."

Dad furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a necromancer. And-"

"You sleep with dead people?!"

I took a deep breath and Tori spoke. "Hey douche, maybe if you stop interrupting her then you'll find out the whole story."

I smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to Tori and she nodded.

I looked back at Dad. "Necro_philia_ is when you sleep with a dead person. Necro_mancer_ is a person who can talk to the dead and in my case, raise the dead."

"What do you mean in your case?"

"I was genetically modified so my powers are far more advanced then any other necromancer."

"Is it just necromancers or are there others out there?"

I nodded. "Simon and Kit are sorcerers, Tori is a witch, and Derek is a werewolf."

His eyes widened. "Forgive me, but I'm having a hard time believing this."

"Well, someone else could show you better than I could." I looked to Simon so he could perform a spell or something but the Derek stood up and said, "Follow me."

We all looked at each other. I shrugged and followed Derek outside.

Derek was standing on the where the lawn met the woods. When we all stopped before him, and he continued onto the woods. Knowing where we were going I ran up to join Derek and grabbed his hand.

We left the safety of the woods and into the clearing where Derek usually phases. He kissed my forehead and walked off a few yards in front of us and took off his shirt.

"Wh-What is he doing?" Dad asked.

Derek didn't answer, instead he took off his pants and leaned down on all fours.

"What the hell are you doing, wolf-boy?" Tori said, shielding her eyes.

Derek continued to ignore them and focused on phasing. I winced as I heard the usual cracking of his bones and Derek let out a small whine. Within a few seconds, Derek started to resemble more of a wolf then a man and soon fur sprouted from his skin. He shook his fur out and came to a stop in front of Dad and he stumbled back a few feet.

He sat there on the ground, stunned. Then out of nowhere . . . he slapped himself.

"Why did you do that?" I asked bewildered.

He rubbed his cheek, which now had a nice red tint to it. "I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

I sighed and sat down on the ground. Derek came up behind me and curled himself around me.

"It's such a nice day out. I'm going to finish the story here." Derek laid his head down on my lap and I rested my hand on his head.

Dad noticed this. "You seem so at ease with him. Why is that?"

I looked him in the eye. "Because I'm in love with him." Derek licked my chin as a sign of affection.

Dad gave me a sad smile. "You're not my little girl anymore."

"I haven't been for awhile now."

Dad gave me another sad smile. I took a deep breath and told him the rest of my story.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I pulled my shirt on when I exited the bushes after I finished phasing. I walked up to Chloe and grabbed her hand. "Hey."

"Hi." She said and wrapped her arms around me. I returned the favor and kissed her head. I caught Chloe's dad looking at us. He didn't look angry, he looked a little sad, but also happy at the same time. He looked at me and nodded, almost as if to say, '_I approve._' I nodded back to him, then Chloe and I walked back to the house, hand in hand.

When we reached the house Steven said he was going to take off.

"You're leaving already?" Chloe asked surprised, with a hint of sadness to her voice.

He gave her a sad smile. "Unfortunately I have to get back to work. I already missed so much while I was here, but I'll still visit every few months." He looked at Dad. "If that's alright."

Dad nodded. "That's fine, but you mustn't tell anybody about what you learned about Chloe."

Steven nodded and looked back at Chloe. He opened his arms for her and Chloe stepped into them. They stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling away. Steven planted a kiss to her forehead and Chloe had tears running freely down her face. Steven gently wiped them away before they walked to the door. They hugged one last time before Steven went into his car and drove off.

Chloe came back into the living room and sat next to me. "I'm going to miss him."

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. "I know, Chloe. But everything will work out in the end."

She nodded and she was about to say something the doorbell rang again.

"I got it!" I yelled and unwrapped myself from Chloe to go open the door. On the other side of the door was Gage and Jackie.

"Oh . . .um, hey." I said awkwardly, scratching the back of my head.

"Hello." Gage said and stuck out his hand for mine to shake.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked shaking his hand.

"We came to make sure you and Chloe will be alright. Plus we would like to talk to you."

"Oh, yeah." I opened the door for them. "Let's go talk in the living room."

Chloe sat up when we walked into the living room and Jackie walked past me and sat next to Chloe. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

Chloe gave a slight smile. "Physically I'm a little sore and my wrists hurt." She rubbed at the red welts that marked her skin where she had been tied up. "Emotionally . . . I'm a little shaken up about the whole thing. Not to mention I just had a tearful reunion with my estranged father."

Jackie offered her a smile and rubbed her back. "Well I'm just glad you're feeling slightly better after this whole ideal. You're a tough girl."

Chloe nodded. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"They came here to see how we were holding up and they wanted to talk." I answered and sat on the other side of Chloe and Gage sat in the chair that was right next to the couch.

"Talk about what?"

"The aftermath and things like that." Gage said.

"What happened to Brandon?" I asked wrapping my arm around Chloe and leaning back into the couch. Chloe leaned into me.

"A couple other werewolves tracked him down and are bringing him back to Parker so he can be punished."

"Who's Parker?"

"Parker is Jackie's father. Your grandfather. He's also the current leader of the Cain pack."

"How old is he?"

"He's fifty years old. Normally your mother would have taken over as pack leader but he doesn't want to give up his power just yet."

I narrowed my eyes. "How old were you two when I was born?"

"We were both seventeen. Jackie's parents were sixteen, mine were fifteen. Werewolves often mate when they are in their teen years, higher chance of conception. Though it might be different for you two, considering Chloe isn't a werewolf." He looked at us nervously. "Not that I'm implying that you guys have to have a kid right now, you can wait and enjoy your life before you have to be tied down. Or if you want to have a kid right now, that would be alright too. We'll support you one hundred percent. Or . . ." He was speaking so fast now that it was hard to keep up.

"Gage." Jackie interrupted. "Get back on track."

He cleared his throat. "Right, sorry. So that's that. Um, do you have any questions?"

"Where did my last name come from?"

"Souza was my last name."

I became confused. "But you married her." I pointed to Jackie. "But her last name is Cain and so is yours. Shouldn't it be Souza?"

Gage chuckled. "I know it's confusing. Truth be told I never knew who my parents were. They abandoned me when I was a baby and I was raised by humans who adopted me. Should've seen their faces when I completed my first change. They wanted to report me to the police. You know I was only sixteen, I was a kid and I was scared." He took a deep breath. "So I ran away. I didn't have a set plan and I barely had anything. I had a duffle bag and the five hundred and something dollars I had saved up. I got around by hiding in the back of semi's with no idea where I was going. Then somehow I ended up in New York and I was lost. Then . . ."

He looked at Jackie and she smiled and grabbed his hand. "Then that's when I met your mother, and I swear she was like my angel. You can tease me all you want about being cheesy, but it's true."

I wasn't going to tease him, I felt the same way about Chloe.

"Anyways, she knew I was a werewolf and at that same moment there was a voice talking to me. When I told Jackie this she just smiled knowingly and took me to Parker. He didn't approve of me at first, but then again what father does when his daughter brings home a boy. But when I told him about the voice, he suddenly had a light in his eyes and he hugged me and said, 'Welcome to the family.' I had no idea what he was talking about and when I asked Jackie she said when a werewolf finds it's mate, a voice will come to their head. After that I lived with Jackie and her pack and before we knew it, you were conceived and we couldn't have been happier."

I stared at him. "You went through all of that?"

Gage nodded his head. "Yeah, but if I didn't them I wouldn't have met your mother. Though I'm sure that's nothing compared to what you and Chloe went through with the Edison Group."

I felt Chloe shiver at the mention of that name and I rubbed her arm soothingly. "How did you guys get mixed up with the Edison Group?"

This time it was Jackie that spoke. "Keep in mind that we were only seventeen and while it's natural for a werewolf to have a baby in their teen years, we were excited and scared at the same time to have a baby. At the time my dad and I had a falling out, so Gage and I moved out and lived on our own. But then we heard that werewolf pregnancies were tricky and I had too much pride at the time to ask my dad for help. So we enlisted the help of the Edison Group, they claimed they could help us deliver the baby safely. At the time we believed them because we were just kids. When my water broke, I couldn't wait to get to the facility because I knew I would be able to see you after carrying you for so long. When you were born you had a set of lungs on you. The doctor said they had to take you away for a few moments to weigh and measure you and said they were going to be right back. When they didn't come back was when we started to worry so we went to look for them. We found them in the parking lot and they drove off. Gage phased and ran after them." She stopped and pulled in a shaky breath. Gage wiped away the lone tear that managed to escape. "He ran for miles on end to try and catch them. When he came back without you, my heart just broke. Gage led me to the car and I had no idea where he was taking me. Next thing I know, I'm in my dad's office and Gage is explaining what happened at the facility."

Chloe sniffed and leaned in closer to me.

"So that's how it all went." Gage finished.

"So, Derek was actually stolen from you guys by the Edison Group?" Chloe asked.

Jackie nodded. "When we got word that Derek might still be alive it was like I was filled with life again. It felt like the void in my heart was finally filled."

I hadn't been able to keep the small smile that graced my face hidden and Chloe kissed my jaw.

"Aww," She said. "Derek's happy."

My smile got wider but I tried to play it off. "No I'm not."

She continued to tease me. "Yes you-"

Dad came in through the backyard and stopped when he saw Jackie and Gage.

"Oh." He cleared his throat. "Um, I didn't realize you were here."

"Yeah, um hey Dad?" It felt awkward calling him 'dad' when my actual dad was sitting no more than ten feet away. Gage remained indifferent. "They came here to see how we were doing and they wanted to talk."

He nodded his head but an awkward silence followed. After it got so thick that you could cut it with a knife, Dad said. "Okay, well I'll leave you guys to talk."

His pace was a little too fast as he walked behind the couch and went to escape to the kitchen until Jackie called out.

"Kit?" She said. "Can you stay for a minute? I'd like to tell you something."

You could see every muscle in his body tense up as he slowly turned around.

"I know how you must feel with us being here, but I just wanted to tell you we're not going to forbid you from seeing Derek. We could never ask that of you. You brought Derek up to where he is today and we couldn't thank you enough for taking him out of the Edison Group so he could live a semi-normal life. And I'm sure Derek will always want you in his life."

Dad stared at Jackie for a moment as if she were lying, but she seemed genuine. Dad then visibly relaxed and he said, "Thank you." Then calmly walked into the kitchen.

"Well," Gage stood up. "I think that's enough excitement for today. We should let them rest." Jackie, Chloe, and I also stood up. "You're right." Jackie said. We all walked to the door and said our goodbyes. I hugged Jackie and shook hands with Gage and Chloe hugged both of them.

"Bye guys!" Chloe yelled, before they got in their car and drove away. I wrapped my arms around Chloe as we walked back to the house. "Are you going to allow them in our life?"

I nodded. "Given what they did and everything that happened I figured I owed them."

"How nice of you." She said dryly.

I chuckled and led her into the house.

Things were looking up.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all that reviewed. I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that there will only be one or two chapters left of 'Bound by Love.' I haven't decided yet. The good news is that there will be a sequel because of where I'm going to end the story. I'm not sure what's all going to happen yet, or what it's going to be called or when it's going to be up. If you have any ideas then feel free to leave a review or PM me. I know I haven't really used their powers much besides Derek's and I'll try to fix that in the next story. I know we haven't seen much of Liz or the other supernaturals that were in the chapters, so I'll try to incorporate them too. <strong>

**On a side note, I only have one month left of being a sophomore in high school before I move on to being a junior! I'm so excited! And of course SUMMER! So now that you all know what's going on, I'll leave you until the next chapter. There will be a time skip to the next full moon, and then after that to another full moon in the next chapter. I bet you can guess what's going to happen. ;)**


	19. Special

**What is this? She updated twice in one month?! What kind of sorcery is this?**

**Thanks to all those that reviewed!**

**Guest: Thanks for thinking it's awesome.**

**suzi1811: It seems you always know what to say! Anyways thanks for reviewing. I wanted Jackie and Gage to be incorporated into Derek's life without completely taking Kit out of the picture. Jackie and Gage will be helping out a lot in the sequel. As to how... you'll just have to wait to find out. Thanks for beta'ing.**

**DragonLadyWarrior: They say junior year is the toughest of all the years. Well at least they say that at my school. I signed up for a couple AP classes for next year and can't wait to get started! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ChloeXDerekDP: Thanks for reviewing! There will be plenty more to come! Maybe not in this story, but in the next story there will be!**

**The M scene will be marked for people who don't want to read that part of the story. Please keep in mind I am only sixteen and have no idea how to write that kind of thing nor have I partaken in said activity. So I'm sorry in advance if it doesn't meet your standards. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers trilogy. All that goes to the wonderful Kelley Armstrong for bringing us Derek. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I took a deep breath and I tried to calm my nerves. I shook my head as I saw the bra and panties set Tori wanted me to wear. "I can't wear this!"

Said garments that I was wearing was a sheer black bra and panties set that had a little hot pink bow in between the breasts and on top of the underwear. Tori rolled her eyes at my behavior. "You'll be fine. Here's your clothes."

The clothes weren't overly fancy nor were they very casual. The dress she wanted me to wear was a dark navy blue with little white flower pattern on it. I had a gray cardigan to go over the dress. To complete the look I had a thin tan leather belt and black ballet flats with the necklace my mother gave me which was the same blue as the dress. **(I can't remember what color it was. I think it was blue.)**

After I was done getting dressed, Tori set to work on my hair and make-up. The red hair dye had washed out of my hair quite some time ago and it was now the strawberry blonde I was born with. She styled my hair in loose curls then ran a brush through it to make it soft and shiny. She clipped a strand of hair to the side. She put on light beige eye-shadow and black eyeliner to enhance my blue eyes and she put on a light coat of mascara.

"There," Tori said, clapping her hands together. "You're perfect."

I didn't say anything as I cast an uneasy glance towards the clock: it read 6:42 p.m. Our dinner reservations were for 7:30.

We decided to keep it simple this time. We were heading to Aurora for dinner at Basil's Greek Dining, then Derek said he had a surprise for me before we went to the Hampton Inn for, err . . . .special night.

I took a deep breath and turned to Tori. "Okay, I'm ready."

She winked. "Atta, girl."

We started our trek to the living room where Derek could be heard talking to Simon. I quickly turned around to go and hide in my room only to run into Tori.

She grabbed my shoulders. "What's going on, Chloe? You were just fine a minute ago."

"I know, I know. I'm just so n-nervous that I'm g-going to mess up." I cursed the stutter that plagued me.

"Chloe, it's expected of you to feel nervous. Derek is just as nervous as you."

I cast a look down the stairs to Derek who was mock wrestling with Simon with Kit as the referee. "He doesn't seem nervous."

"Guys are just better at hiding their emotions than girls are. He's probably nervous as hell on the inside. And how the hell would you know if you messed up or not? You're both virgins to the best of my knowledge and this is you're first relationship. It's all about experimenting on what you like and don't like. And if you sill get nervous, you can just tell him to stop. You know he would never hurt you."

I nodded. "You're right."

Tori gave a very unlady like snort. "Of course I am. I'm always right."

I smiled and gave her a hug.

I walked down the rest of the hall and down the stairs.

Derek looked up the stairs as he had Simon in a headlock. Simon was puling with all his might and Derek released him. I faintly heard Simon say 'Ow!', but my attention was on Derek who had walked to the bottom of the stairs and stared up at me.

I grabbed Derek's outstretched hand and he kissed it.

"You look beautiful, Chloe." He said.

I smiled and blushed. "Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself." And he was. He had on a black suit with a white button up shirt with the the first button undone with no tie.

"How come you don't have a tie?"

"I don't like wearing them. I feel like I'm being choked."

I nodded and then Simon spoke. This can't be good.

"That and he just doesn't want to be tied to the bed." He smiled at Derek and clapped him on the shoulder. "Right, D?"

I blushed a furious red and Derek smiled a not-so-nice smile. "Simon," he said. "Have I ever told you I always enjoy you butting into things that are none of you concern?" He clapped Simon on the shoulder, though unlike Simon, he started squeezing until Simon's knees started to go weak.

"Derek!" He squeaked. "You're hurting me! Derek! Stop it! Dad!"

Kit shook his head and let out a chuckle. "You pick your own battles, Simon."

"I don't even know what that means!"

He chuckled again and grabbed a set of keys. "I'm going to the grocery store to restock our supplies." He shot Derek and I a look. "Have fun you two."

If even possible I blushed an even brighter red and even Derek a had a light pink tint to his cheeks.

"Bye Dad!"

"Bye Kit!"

He smiled again and left out the door.

I looked back to Simon who wore a look of pain on his face.

I intervened. "Come on, Derek. You can dislocate his shoulder another night. We're gonna be late."

Derek looked down to Simon. "You're lucky." And released him.

Simon collapsed to the floor and rubbed his shoulder. "You know what else a tie is good for?" He looked at Derek. "A col-"

"Okay! Before Derek ends up strangling you, I'm going to step in." Came a new voice.

I looked to the door. "Kenzie? What are you doing here?"

"To keep Simon in check while you guys are away." She said as she hung up her jacket and helped Simon to his feet.

"You're saying my dad doesn't trust me?" Simon pouted.

"He trusts you . . ." She trailed off.

"Just not enough to be left alone with Tori." I finished, giggling.

Derek started tugging me towards the door and Simon said, "So basically he sent my girlfriend to babysit me to make sure Tori and I don't destroy the house."

Kenzie put a hand to his face. "Yeah." She said it in a way you would talk to a child.

"Bye!" I shouted as we were almost out the door.

"Have-" Simon never got to finish what he was saying for Derek slammed the door shut before he could.

I could see the scowl on his face as he climbed into the truck and started driving to Aurora.

"Derek." I whined. "This is supposed to be our special night. It's not going to be very special if you're grumpy."

His face softened as he looked at me and grabbed my hand. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. It's just Simon and his teasing."

I squeezed his hand. "Yeah but it's Simon. You should expect this from him." I took off my seat-belt and snuggled into Derek's chest. Derek released my hand only to wrap his arm around my shoulders. "Besides I think he's just jealous."

Derek raises his eyebrows in question. "Why would Simon be jealous of me?"

I smiled. "Your relationship can actually last more than three months."

Derek let out a laugh. "Yeah that's probably it."

I rested my head on his shoulder. "Now about this surprise?"

Derek smiled and shook his head. "Not a chance."

I pouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I pulled into Basil's Greek Dining and turned the car off. I snuck a peek at Chloe when she was messing around with her hair in the mirror. She looked so beautiful tonight and I still couldn't believe she was here with me. I could just imagine what she would look like undern-

_Stop making me see things like that! Not during dinner._ I scolded Rafe. I felt blood rush to a certain part of my body that I would be using later.

**Oh don't be such a prude, kid. It's best you get it all out of your system now because after tonight, your life is going to be hell for the following month.**

I rolled my eyes. He was constantly reminding me that after we have sex tonight we can't have sex again until the ceremony the following month.

_Why do we have to wait a month after? _

**I don't make the rules, kid. All I have to do is make sure you follow them.**

_I still think it's stupid._

**So you don't want to make Chloe your mate?**

_Stop putting words into my mouth! I love Chloe more than anything else in this world. I didn't say the idea that making Chloe my mate was stupid. I think the idea of waiting a month until the ceremony to have sex again is stupid. _

**Ease up, kid. I was only messing with you.**

_Whatever._

"-to go in?" Chloe finished saying.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

She gave me a confused look. "I said 'Are we going to go in?'"

I cursed myself. I was so busy paying attention to Rafe that I was ignoring Chloe. I cleared my throat. "Um, yeah. Let's head in."

Chloe gave me a soft smile. "Derek we don't have to do this tonight if you're that nervous."

My hands shot out and grabbed hers. "No!" I said quickly. "I'm not nervous, I was just thinking. I mean of course I'm nervous, but who wouldn't be? I mean it's not everyday someone get's a foreign object shoved into them."

Chloe raised her eyebrows and I just realized my poor choice of words. I slammed my forehead onto the steering wheel. "Why did I say that?"

**I'm asking myself that same question.**

_Shut it!_

Rafe let out a chortle and receded into the back of my mind.

I tuned back into Chloe who was busy giggling uncontrollably.

I scowled. "Stop laughing."

She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Der. It's just that I'm glad I'm not the only one who's nervous."

I looked at her through my hair. It was getting a little too long for my liking and I would have to get it cut soon. "You're nervous, too?

She brushed the hair back from my forehead so she could look me in the eye. "Yes, I am. But it's not a bad nervous, it's a good nervous. I'm also excited."

I smiled and pecked her on the lips. "Good."

"I mean it's not every day that I get a foreign object shoved into me." She repeated me.

"Chloe!"

She laughed again. "Okay, okay, I'm done. No more."

I gave her a look. "You promise?"

She raised her right hand. "I solemnly swear to never bring this up again."

I rolled my eyes, knowing fully well she wouldn't keep that promise. I climbed out my door and went to open hers. I raised my hand. "Miss Saunders."

She took my outstretched hand. "Thank you, Mr. Souza."

We walked in and I gave my name to the waiter. "Souza"

"Right this way, sir." Our waiter, Jeff, led us to the more secluded tables in the back of the restaurant.

After we were seated, Jeff asked "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll just take a water, thank you." Chloe said.

"Me too."

"Very well." Jeff said and handed us our menus. "I'll be back in a few minutes for your orders."

When Jeff left I asked her. "How are things going with your dad?"

Jeff came back with our waters and she took a sip. "Things are going good. I mean I haven't seen him since he left, but we've kept in contact. He says he plans on visiting sometime within the next month." She gave me a smile. "He also wanted me to tell you and I quote 'If you ever hurt my little girl, I will find you myself and make your life a living hell'"

I rolled my eyes, I was pretty confident that I could handle Steve. Though I still have to give him credit for trying to scare me. "I'm trembling."

She gave a slight chuckle. "Speaking of parental progress, how are things going with Jackie and Gage?"

"Things are going pretty well. I've learned more about how they met and their life with the pack and who's all in it. They've been travelling back and forth between here and New York. They said they plan on looking for an apartment to live in so they don't have to spend so much on airfare." I took a deep breath. "And I also found out the truth about Tyler."

Chloe looked up from skimming her menu. "How are you and Tyler?"

"Well let's just say I don't have the urge to rip his head off whenever I think about him."

She gave me a sympathetic smile. "Well I'm glad you're getting along."

"I didn't say I was getting along with him. I just don't have the urge to kill him."

"Well then I'd say that's a big leap in progress." She held her glass up for me to clink.

I touched my glass with hers and Jeff came back to take our orders.

"Um, I'll take the Mediterranean Pork Chops." I said.

"I'll take the Pastichio." Chloe said.

"Excellent choices. I'll be right back with your orders."

After he left we just talked about everyday things. Soon enough our food came out and we ate and the evening went by uneventful.

When we were getting ready to leave I made sure to leave a tip for Jeff and then we were on our way for Chloe's surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

You could say I was more than a little surprised when we pulled up into the movie theater.

"Um, Derek?" I asked. "What are we doing here?"

He looked over to me and said, "This is your surprise."

I gave the movie theater a quick glance over. It was nothing special, just a normal movie theater. "What could possibly be surprising about a movie theater?"

He didn't answer me, instead he left and opened my door for me and we walked inside. When we reached the ticket counter I was surprised to find Tori's boyfriend, Gabriel, working the stand.

"Ah! There you are." He said when he saw us.

Derek nodded his head in greeting. "Everything set?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yep, just go right on into theater 2. Your snacks are already in there and I'll play the reel once you get situated."

"Thanks."

I looked at Derek incredulously. "A movie? That's the big surprise you kept from me?" I didn't mean to sound snooty, but if this was his idea of a romantic date then he had another thing coming.

Derek wrapped his arm around me and said, "Don't give me that look Chloe. It's not just any movie."

"Well what movie is it?"

"You'll see when we get in there."

I rolled my eyes but otherwise let him lead me to our seats and as soon as we sat down the opening credit opened up to the old time movie I was dying to see.

I shot Derek a disbelieving look and might I add he seemed pretty proud of himself. "Pillow Talk? How on earth did you find this movie? I have been dying to see it."

Derek smiled. "I know you have. So I looked around to see if anybody had a film reel of it. Sadly nobody had any idea on where to find one. I told Jackie and Gage about my predicament and Jackie said she thought Parker had a copy of it laying around. Sure enough he did and he lent it to us, but I had to give it back because it's my grandma's favorite movie."

I smiled and gave him a kiss. "That's so sweet of you." Little did anybody know I had a thing for old time movies and Pillow Talk was one of the ones I wanted to see. I looked everywhere for a copy of it but I could never find it.

Soon the movie started, though I was a little ashamed of myself because I was only half paying attention to the movie for I was acutely aware of Derek's hand the whole time. At first he started off with just rubbing my arm up and down for a few minutes. Then he slowly lowered his hand to my waist and and started to massage the area.

He then decided to get a little frisky because he moved his hand to the inner part of my thigh and he ran his fingers almost to the top of my thigh and all the way to the bottom of my knee.

I bit my lip to prevent myself from moaning out loud. He did that for a couple more minutes then he stopped. I sighed in relief and focused my attention back to the movie. Though luck wasn't always on my side for Derek shifted in his seat started kissing my neck. I groaned in frustration and pleasure.

His hand came up and pushed down the top of the cardigan and started trailing kisses from my neck to my shoulder and back up again.

"Derek!" I moaned. "I'm trying to watch the movie."

"Well," he said. "I personally think the movie is stupid and I'm bored." He then continued his assault on my neck.

I gave one last attempt to persuade him. "This movie is not stupid! It's a romantic comedy about the romance of a man and woman. It's a classic and it brought in almost 19 million dollars in the late 1950's."

"Hm." Derek said, "I can think of some more _fun _and _pleasurable _things to be doing."

I almost gave into temptation but I kept my resolve strong and watched the movie the rest of the way through. Throughout the rest of the movie Derek kept up with his advances that went from kissing my neck to rubbing his hand across my thighs.

When the movie _finally_ ended I all but dragged Derek from the theater and to his truck. When we reached it Derek picked me up and put my back to the door of the truck and kissed me with a passion. When it ended, we were both out of breath and Derek's hands had a tight grip on the back of my thighs.

"Um" Derek said in a tight voice. "We should probably go to the hotel if we're going to continue."

I nodded my head in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

We reached the hotel in record time and we rushed to the reception area. The guy manning it gave us a knowing look and gave us the key card and directed us to the elevators.

*******Start of M Scene*******

I slid the key card into the slot and pulled Chloe in with me. I closed the door and pushed Chloe into it and attacked her lips. I don't think I could ever get enough of her. I lowered my head to kiss her neck and she moved her head up so I could have better access. She threaded her fingers into my hair and let out a breathless moan. She slid my jacket out over my shoulders and unbuttoned my shirt, meanwhile I pushed off her cardigan.

I picked her up and positioned her onto the bed. She ran her hands down my chest and I sighed in contentment. I pulled my shirt off and threw it somewhere in the room.

I flipped us over so that I was on the bottom and Chloe was straddling me. I bunched up her dress and pushed it over her head and threw it onto the floor.

Chloe let out a chortle. "Not so nervous now, are you?"

"Instincts." I said as I thrust upward and Chloe gasped in surprise. She leaned down to kiss me again and her tiny hands started working the belt. She managed to undo my belt but when it came to taking off my pants she got frustrated because they wouldn't slide down.

I lifted myself up a little and pulled my pants off. There was a surprise gasp from Chloe and I looked over at her. She was looking down and she had a pink tint to her cheeks. I looked down myself and there was a tent forming in my boxers.

"Chloe," I started off. "We . . ."

She attacked my lips with more force than I thought was possible from her. When she pulled away her lips were bruised and she had lust in her eyes.

I gulped as I saw her hands travel behind her back and unhook her bra. I let out a moan as I saw her without a bra for the first time, you could say I was more than a little happy. I tentatively reached out and grabbed them in my hands and gave a slight squeeze. Chloe let out a moan and kissed me again as I fondled her breasts.

I rolled us over again so that I was on top. I then proceeded to take one of Chloe's breasts into my mouth and I massaged the other one with my hand.

"Derek!" Chloe gasped and her hand to flew up the back of my head. I pulled away after a few moments and my hands trailed to the top of her underwear and I looked up for permission. She nodded her head and I slowly slid them down to the bottom of her feet and threw it in with the rest of our clothes. I did the same thing for my boxers.

I slipped on the condom and positioned myself at her entrance and stilled. I looked her in the eye. "Last chance, Chloe."

She nodded her head for me to continue. I grabbed her chin in a kiss and thrust into her. She let out a whimper at the pain and I stilled to let her adjust. When she nodded her head, I moved in and out at a slow pace. I wanted to go faster but I wasn't going to force her into anything she didn't want to do.

"D-Derek." She stuttered after a few minutes.

"Do you want me to stop?" I secretly hoped that wasn't the case.

She shook her head. "No, don't stop. Go faster."

I smiled at her shyness and moved at a faster pace much to my delight. With each thrust, Chloe's face became less tense and more relaxed. Her moans weren't filled with pain anymore but with pleasure. I grunted as I felt her walls start to contract.

She flipped us over so that _she_ was on top and then she started to ride me. I latched onto her right breast and started sucking while my left hand massaged her other one. Her moans were getting louder and I could tell she was getting close to her climax. I felt her walls clamping down harder and I flipped us over again and quickened my pace so we could come together.

"Derek!" She breathed. "I'm so close."

I grunted. "I know, sweetheart. Let it go."

Chloe fell apart, the two of coming together.

"Derek!"

"Chloe!"

*******End of M Scene*******

But after that there was a bright flash and a _very_ pleasurable sensation much stronger than the orgasm I just had. I looked over at Chloe and knew she was experiencing it too. I felt a crawling sensation running down my left shoulder and I looked down. There on my shoulder was an intricate pattern with a while bunch of swirls intertwined and it ended to my chest. I looked to Chloe and she had the same thing.

**I told you this a couple months ago, kid. Don't you remember?**

_Vaguely. _

I collapsed, careful not to crush her with my full weight and took in a couple of deep breaths. I managed to lift myself up and brushed the hair away from Chloe's face. "Are you okay?"

She gave a breathless laugh. "I'm fantastic."

I smiled. "So it was good?"

She nodded her head and cuddled into my side. "It was great."

I nodded my head, content and rested against the pillow with Chloe's head on my chest.

We laid like that for a few moments before I felt a certain something perk up again. Chloe looked down and smiled.

"Want to go another round?"

"Do you have to ask?"

I smiled and we continued my new favorite activity for the better half of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

Today was the day The day the I am officially mated with Derek. Or as Tori liked to put it: my wedding day.

Though I had to admit, Tori knew her fashion. She put me into a knee-length light yellow dress. It had white lace flower pattern over it and it had a shiny black belt to go with it. I also had shiny black ballet flats and a necklace that had a heart with an arrow going through it.

For my hair, she put it in a small fish tail braid and pinned it to the side, she also curled my hair to perfection. As for make-up I had on pale yellow eye-shadow and eyeliner. She also put a coat of blush and mascara on.

"You look beautiful, Chloe." Kenzie said.

I smiled at her. "Thank you." Tori and Kenzie were technically my bridesmaids and of course Tori made herself maid of honor. Kenzie said she was perfectly okay with it. Their dresses were in ivory and they had a black ribbon tied of into a bow. The had black ballet flats like me except theirs had a bow on the end.

There was a knock at the door and Tori yelled. "Who is it?"

"It's me." My dad said. He flew all the way down here to walk me down the aisle. He even took off work for the day which I know caused him stress because he didn't like missing work. "I've been told to come and get you because we're starting soon."

Tori opened the door for my father. Her and Kenzie grabbed their bouquets, which were filled with white and light colored yellow roses, and left the room to give us some privacy.

Dad gave me a smile. "Chloe you look beautiful."

I smiled and went to give him a hug. "Thanks Dad."

His grip on me tightened as if he didn't want to let me go. He pulled away and looked me in the eye. "Now you listen to me Chloe, if he _ever_ hurts you, just give me a call and I'll make sure to make his life a living hell."

I chuckled. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that, Dad. Derek would never hurt me."

He gave me another smile. "I know. I can tell by the way he looks at you. I just had to get one last threat in."

I shook my head and gave him another hug.

"I love you, Chloe." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, Daddy." I whispered back with tears in my eyes. His breath caught in his throat because I haven't called him that since Mom died. After a few minutes we pulled away and he gently wiped away the tears that escaped. "Hey now, none of that."

I carefully dried my eyes. I guess it was a good thing that Tori went with waterproof mascara. "I know. But it's normal for people to cry at events like this."

He smiled and offered me his arm. "Shall we?"

I nodded and grabbed his arm and we descended the stairs. When we reached the bottom we found Tori, Gabriel, Simon, Kenzie, and Sophia. When Simon saw me he got up and gave me a hug. "There's my new sister-in-law."

I smiled and hugged him back. I felt a tugging at my dress and looked down at Sophia.

"Chloe." She said in her adorable little girl voice. "You look really pretty."

I leaned down to her level. "But not as pretty as you." I poked her in the stomach.

She giggled. "Yeah I know."

I chuckled as I straightened. She was like a mini Tori.

"Alright." Tori said clapping her hands. "Let's get this show on the road."

Everybody took their positions. Sophia in the front since she was the flower girl. Tori followed behind her and she glared at Simon when he stepped beside her.

She growled. "What are you doing, idiot?"

Simon glared. "I don't like this either, witch. But since you're the maid of honor and I'm the best man we have to walk down the aisle together."

"So then..." She trailed off as she looked at Kenzie and Gabriel who stood behind them.

"It's only for a few minutes, honey." Gabriel reasoned. "Then you don't have to deal with him."

"Wow thanks Gabe." Simon said sarcastically.

Gabriel was about to fire back a retort when Kenzie interrupted.

"You guys!" She said exasperated. "This isn't about you! This is Chloe and Derek's day. So suck it up!"

Simon pouted but otherwise didn't comment and Tori reluctantly took his elbow.

"You ready?" Dad asked me.

I nodded and grasped his elbow tightly. Sophia started dropping flower petals, followed by Simon and Tori. They went a few steps and then Gabriel and Kenzie started walking, then it was Dad and I.

The whole ceremony was small, a total of eleven people in the audience. Kit, Dad, Aunt Lauren, Jackie, Gage, and Derek's grandmother Claire sat in the front row. A few people that Derek and I have come to know sat in the back row.

I faintly heard the song 'Mama's Song' by Carrie Underwood started playing. I couldn't help but imagine that my own mother was in heaven, looking down at this moment with a smile on her face.

I finally looked into Derek's eyes. He had a small smile on his face. His eyes showed all the love, joy, and happiness he felt for me. I'm pretty sure mine conveyed the same thing.

We finally reached the willow tree we were to be mated under. Dad placed my hand into Derek's and kissed my cheek, then took his seat in between Kit and Aunt Lauren. I looked up at Derek and he winked at me and I smiled back at him.

We faced Parker, Derek's grandfather, and he smiled warmly at us. The whole ceremony seemed to go by so fast, and before I knew what was happening, it was time to say the vows.

I turned to Tori for Derek's ring and she gave it to me. Derek turned to Simon for my ring. There was a moment of panic on Simon's face and he patted his pockets. Gabriel rolled his eyes and produced my ring and handed it to Simon, who gave it to Derek. Derek gave Simon a look and Simon looked to the floor with a guilty face.

Derek's ring was a simple silver ring that was the same color of his eyes when he changed and mine was had an emerald the same color as Derek's eyes as nestled in a circle of small diamonds.

Derek took my left hand and my ring hovered above my ring finger. "I, Derek, take you, Chloe, to be my mate, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the witnesses of my family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, and in joy as well as sorrow. I promise to love you, to honor and respect you, to laugh and cry with you, and to cherish you as long as we both shall live. I love you." He slid the ring on my finger.

Now it was my turn. I lifted the ring above his ring finger. "I, Chloe, take you, Derek, to be my mate, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the witnesses of my friends and family, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, and in joy as well as sorrow. I promise to love you, to honor and respect you, to laugh and cry with you, and to cherish you as long as we both shall live. I love you." I then slid the ring onto his ring finger.

"Do you Derek take Chloe to be your mate?"

"I do."

"Do you Chloe take Derek to be your mate?"

"I do."

"Then you may kiss your mate." Parker finished.

Derek slowly lifted his hands and cradled my face and kissed me gently. It showed all the love and tenderness we shared with each other. Everybody erupted into cheers and we slowly pulled away.

We walked down the aisle hand in hand as we started a new chapter in our life together.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit's POV<strong>

I was driving into town to pick up more food. When you have five werewolves in the house, you run out pretty fast.

I pulled into the local grocery store and there were only a few cars in the lot.

When I walked in I immediately froze. There was three men that were talking to the cashier and they were holding up pictures of me, Simon, Derek, Chloe and Tori.

I looked at the insignia on their jackets and I knew who they were.

The St. Clouds . . . . they'd found us.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me! This is the last chapter of this story. The next story should be up in three months time, still don't have a name for it yet, so that's one thing I will be thinking of.<strong>

**Please review this chapter, considering I only got four on the last one. I worked really hard on this chapter, especially since it got deleted on me and I had to rewrite it.**

**Anyways I want to thank all of you who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. This story has been so fun to write and I thank you for that because you're reviews are what kept me going.**

**So thanks!**

**P.S. The outfits and rings are all posted as links on my profile, so take a gander.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
